A Push And Pull
by missmagicrose
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a push and pull, a little magic & you're set to put two impossible people to get together possibly. A story about Draco & Hermione testing fate & coincidence. {WIP} - T-rated, for now.
1. Chapter 1: Almost

_" 'Everything is okay in the end, If it's not okay, It's not the end.' "_

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**~O~**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, hello again. Lovely presents, for the Mrs. perhaps!"

Draco nodded politely at the wizard bell hop and gave him a contented smirk.

He walked into the lobby of his Wizarding flat in London.

_This week has been going swimmingly! The most perfect time in my life._

Astoria & Draco were already a week being engaged. His Father would've been excited and proud of him, but he was in Azkaban still. His Mother was, sort of, excited but who cares! He couldn't wait for the wedding!

He stepped into the elevator, with a dozen white roses in his hands and a box of raspberry macaroons.

_Astoria will love these!_

**PING!**

Draco strode confidently out of the elevator, to his flat door & cast an '_Alohamora_', not bothered to use the keys.

"Stori! Baby, I'm home." Draco called cheerfully.

He shut the door with a kick and walked past the kitchen and the exquisite lounge room. Draco hadn't received a reply, so he took a quick look for her around the flat. Everything looked unusually clean and ... things were missing.

_She must be in our room. _

Draco walked down the hall and past the magical paintings.

He heard a 'thump!' and a quick zipping noise from behind there bedroom door. He furrowed his eyebrows & reached the knob to open the door.

"Astoria?"

No reply.

His curiosity level peaked. Draco held the roses and macaroons in his other arm carefully and twisted the doorknob.

"I'm coming in." Draco said sternly.

When he looked in the room, confusion, awe & shock wavered through him.

Astoria stood there hesitantly fiddling with something in her hands. Her gaze was elsewhere. Three suitcases and a large leather satchel, were lined up next to her. She looked up at Draco and gave him a sad smile.

Draco jerked his head back slowly, in surprise, and his eyebrows rose.

_What is going on? ...Only one way to find out._

"Stori, what's.. what's going on?" he asked hesitantly, giving her a small smile.

She opened her mouth a few times & than closed it. Her eyes met his with a hidden message but she did not say anything.

"Look, you're packing because you want to leave to the Manor, is that it? Just can't wait for it to be ours? Alright, let me get ready & oh, I got you these." Draco said, handing the roses and macaroons over to her.

She nodded and gave me another sad smile. Draco scrunched his face in some more confusion and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Draco..." she began.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step back to assess her.

"Astoria, what's–"

"Draco, I can't..." Astoria paused, stopped fumbling with her hands and it revealed the engagement ring.

"What?" Draco questioned, in shock.

"I don't want to get married yet... I-I'm not ready for it," she said, taking a breath, "I'm sorry."

Draco knitted his eyebrows some more and looked away from her. What is this, she doesn't mean this.

"Are you serious?" he asked quietly.

"Quite, yes." she answered.

He shook his head in disbelief and shifted over to face the wall.

"W–We don't have to get married! I don't mind... just–just being in a relationship, no need to put a ring on it. Right?" Draco stammered.

She gave a weak sigh and bit her lip. Her hand clutched the ring and she walked over to Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said, taking a hold of his hand and sliding the ring into his, "I'm still ... not ready."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gazed into her blue-grey eyes to see a sad twinkle. She too studied his before dropping her gaze and looking slightly away from him.

"Why?" he breathed.

"I'm two years younger than you Draco! I'm only 21! I-I still want to... travel, broaden my career and... meet new people! I'm not up to being the housewife 'Mrs. Malfoy' just yet! I hadn't even imagined being married until I was at-least in my late 25." Astoria explained, in exasperation.

Astoria took a few steps back and bit her lip, looking over at the time.

He wanted to yell. To shout. To grab his wand and blow up some Flobberworms. She didn't have to be the typical Malfoy wife!

"Astoria, I'll wait. Till you're 25. I'll travel with you and we can work together! We can definitely socialize with people! I don't get it though, we're in the Wizarding world... why even wait till you're 25?!" he barked anxiously.

"Draco.. please calm down. I've already decided. That's it." she stated, with sad smile.

He ran a hand threw his hair and gave a frustrated grunt. Draco looked at Astoria with a million thoughts running through his head. She sat on the bed next to the roses and macaroons.

_Today was meant to be ... romantic. We were meant to have dinner and maybe, shag afterwards. This, this isn't real. _

"Draco, I care for you, I really do. I'll be honest to you... I don't feel excited being with you. And with this marriage, I feel like I'm being forced. I feel like... we could be truly, great friends... but I don't feel infatuated or in love with you enough. It's too one-sided... if I don't feel that way about you enough, I feel guilty. You've been good and respectable to me Draco... and I thank you. But, as I said... Im not ready."

He stood there gaping at her and thinking about what she just said.

_Not infatuated enough. Not in love enough. Truly, great friend...? _

"Mabelle." Astoria said calmly.

A 'POP' sounded and there, stood Astoria's house elf.

"Miss Astoria, Mabelle is present. What is Mabelle to help with young Mistress?" the house elf asked.

"Bring my suitcases to the flat in New York. I'll follow shortly."

"Yes young mistress. Mabelle will do so."

Mabelle walked over to the three suitcases and the large satchel and apparated away.

Draco finally regained his shocked state and cleared his throat. Astoria stood up straight and looked at him warily.

"Stori... did you ever, think about marrying me?" he asked brusquely, but quietly.

Her eyes twinkled, sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Of course I did Draco... but when you ask a woman to marry you... do you, just expect them to think about it... or do you just want them to know?" Astoria said rhetorically.

Draco nodded and thought some more about what she said.

_Of course I want you to know and think about it... but I guess if that's how you think about this... You don't really love me enough._

"Well Draco, I'll be going than."

"Bye."

"I think... these roses & macaroons, deserve someone who loves you as much as you loved me... Bye Draco." Astoria gestured to her gifts, before giving him a small nod.

Draco stood rooted to the spot and a sucking apparation noise later, Astoria was gone.

He looked at the ring in his hands. It was a gold band encrusted with diamonds that stopped at an open heart shape. He studied the inner of the ring, where engraved, was '_Forever & Eternity_'._ So much for forever and eternity._

Draco plopped next to the roses & macaroons on the bed and picked them up. He let out tired sigh.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the roses, muttering "_Evanesco_" and they vanished. Draco than stuffed his wand away, opened the box of macaroons, and ate away.

Draco thought he'd also need a good amount of Firewhiskey and a long catch-up with his good old friends, Blaise & Theo.

* * *

** ~O~**

A/N: My first Dramione fanfic! Woohoo! Please, please, pretty Amortentia drugged, please (hehe) **review**! It would mean a lot! AND **tell your friends **:D

I thought having a Draco perspective break up would be new, so hope you likey!

I also revised a line from _Valentines Day_ in there, the part where Morley's (Jessica Alba) leaving Reed (Ashton Kutcher).

If I get atleast 5-10 reviews, i'll post the chapter 2 in the next 2 days :D!


	2. Chapter 2: Slytherin Friends

_" 'When someone walks out of your life, let them. There's no use in wasting your time on people that leave you. What you make of yourself & your future is no longer tied to them. Yeah you may miss them, but remember, you weren't the one that gave up.' "_

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

_A/N: So Draco's friends are appearing in this chapter. I just wanted to say; you all picture Draco & Blaise right? Who do you guys see as Theo though? He wasn't really shown in the movies... so! I'm casting Douglas Booth as Theo Nott. Yep Theo's yummy. _

**~O~**

* * *

Draco had sent two owls, the day Astoria left, to his long-time no see friends, Blaise Zabini & Theodore Nott.

He still saw Blaise, from time to time, but it was just the casual 'hey man, how's life etc', before departing in a few minutes. With Theo, he hadn't seen since... well, since a year after the war and probably two or so times in Wizarding London. It was about good damn time they caught up with each other!

The rest of Draco's day, after Astoria had gone, was spent sitting in the (now very large and empty feeling) lounge area of the flat, staring at the empty mantel piece atop the fireplace & reviewing contracts, papers and reports for Malfoy Incorporation.

He was so focused on his work, during that time, he'd forgotten about Astoria & his two letters.

A tap-tapping came from the balcony and Draco perked up to see his eagle owl, Epsilon, with two responses.

Eagerly, he took both letters and sat back down on the sofa with a huff. He unrolled the first parchment.

_Right mate, I owled Theo & we are both free tomorrow._

_Did you want to drink at your place or The Leaky Cauldron? _

_It's good to hear from you._

_- Blaise_

Draco than unrolled the other parchment.

_Tomorrow. Just give Blaise & I the time. _

_See you soon mate. _

_Theo._

Draco replied putting a set time of '8:30 tomorrow night at The Leaky Cauldron' as his response.

He attached the letters to his eagle owl and mentioned: "To Blaise & Theo okay, Epsy."

Draco than reluctantly went back to his work to distract himself some more, before heading to bed.

The blonde stripped off to just his Slytherin green boxers, climbed into his fairly large & now lonely looking bed and pulled the thick sheet over the thin satin one.

He stared absently at the ceiling, thinking. It was calm night. It was too calm in fact.

_I wonder why she left me... Am I... too clingy? Never. Or... maybe it's because I'm an ex-Death Eater isn't it? No... she's accepted the fact I'm not one anymore... How does she feel forced into the marriage... I gave her everything... Hmm, come to think of it, everything was one-sided; Always me doing everything for ... her. Maybe, maybe... I'll just take her word... She just doesn't love me enough to be with me... forever. _

For the first time, in ages, Draco was filled with anxiety and wept quietly. He than heaved a breathe and created a mantra with him: _'A man does not cry over someone who's left him. It's there loss.' _With huff and a sad smirk on his face, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep well at all because he woke up every hour or so, wondering why he was alone in his bed but than suddenly remembering again.

**~O~**

The next morning Draco had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, literally, Astoria's side.

He snarled inwardly and got out of the bed. Draco decided today he would try to forget her until tonight, where he would see two of his best mates, so he could talk about everything that was worrying him.

Later in the afternoon, he also decided to owl his mother the terrible news. His mother though, would probably just huff and say

_'I told you she wasn't mature enough. Didn't listen to your mother's instincts! I don't care if she's pure-blood, she certainly doesn't act like one!' _

He got out a parchment, a quill, black ink & began writing to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have some bad news & good news to tell you._

_The bad news: Astoria has called off the engagement. We are no longer together._

_The good news: there isn't any. I have a feeling I'll know your response._

_Anyways, Take care._

_Draco. _

Epsilon, his eagle owl, took his letter and headed off to Malfoy Manor.

Finally, at ten minutes to 8:30, Draco apparated just outside of The Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside the pub.

The air smelt of strong scotches & a waft of Butterbeer. It wasn't packed but you would say it was lively enough. Draco made his way around the pub to look for a table. A few wizards nodded in his of respect or greeting.

Draco was glad his name was now cleared in the Wizarding World, but unfortunately not his father's. He was glad to leave the old him behind and was happier when his Dark Mark tattoo had faded away slowly after The Dark Lord's death. He was free.

Just on cue, after sitting in a rather good spot in The Leaky Cauldron, Blaise and Theo walked in. Blaise scanned the room and immediately found the platinum hair. Blaise prompted Theo to Draco's direction and sat heartily with him.

"Draco! Long time, no see!" Blaise greeted enthusiastically, giving him a knuckle to knuckle punch.

"Aye, it's good to see you two." smirked Draco, gesturing at Theo also.

"Yeah, yeah, been a while." Theo agreed, smiling smugly.

"So lets order our drinks and start talking!" Blaise announced, waving his hand to the bartender.

"What would ya wizards be drinkin' ta-nigh'?" the bartender asked.

"Just three Firewhiskey's for now." Draco answered, before his friends could.

The bartender nodded and made his way back to bar. He soon came back with three tall glasses, filled to the brim with Firewhiskey.

"Someone's eager to get wasted. How much are you planning to drink tonight Draco?" Theo asked in amusement.

"As much as I can till I forget." he retorted, chugging down his drink.

"Ah yes, what is it Draco that made you put together our get together?" Blaise asked, taking a sip out of his.

"Astoria... and I... we aren't together anymore..."

"Greengrass?! Really? Who broke it off? Thought you two were the newly announced engaged couple?" Theo said, drinking up.

"She did. She said... she didn't love me enough. Said she was too young to be jumping the marriage dragon. She left yesterday..." Draco answered, than downed some more of his Firewhiskey.

Blaise and Theo gave each other a look before turning back to Draco. Draco, unnoticed the gesture, eyed them with curiosity.

"What?" he said with distaste.

"Er Draco, it's just, speak for myself okay," he gave a nod to Theo, that it he wouldn't be in his intentions, and spoke again, "You're relationship with Astoria was too... perfect and... a little one sided..."

Draco glared at his almost empty Firewhiskey and than gave an exasperated sigh. He ordered another cup and looked at Blaise.

"That's what she said too... The one-sided part... Why didn't you guys tell me?!" he hissed.

"Woah mate, Blaise's observation not mine." Theo spoke suddenly before sipping his drink slowly

"But still Theo, whenever you saw Greengrass & I, what was your observation?" Draco asked heatedly.

Theo cocked an eyebrow up and gave a hesitant smile.

"Er.. sorry mate but it'll looked like you did most of the work.. But you got to understand, I only ever saw you once in a blue moon– And you were usually doing everything for her, everytime I saw you two.. So maybe, she did stuff for you too, that I probably didn't observe." Theo said, shrugging slightly.

"Draco, we're sorry. Giving you that opinion would make you mad & you were in so infatuated with her, who knows what you'd do to us if we told you that." Blaise added carefully.

"So maybe it was a little one-sided... but I know she cared." Draco sighed.

"Of course she cared! She took care of you after the war. Made you look like a whipped good boy in fact, almost as good as Saint Potter!" Blaise guffawed, drinking down his whiskey.

Theo let out a choked laugh and banged his hand the table. Draco gave them both a nasty glare and took a quick drink from his cup.

"Yeah well shut up! And don't even compare me to Potter. Haven't seen that git since my trial.."

"Really? That's a long time Draco. Avoiding the Ministry?" Theo drawled amusedly.

"Obviously. I don't work there. I work at Malfoy Inc, if you've forgotten, drowning myself in all the Galleons I get with the deals for Potions and Ingredients exchange." replied Draco smugly.

"Glad to hear so Draco. I have to see Potter & the Weasel at least every week. They both work in the Auror Department. I even see Granger too." Theo said, a smirk building his face.

Blaise than choked on his Firewhiskey and looked at Theo. Theo's lips curled into a smug expression before taking another chug. Draco scrunched up his face like he had just smelt rotten eggs.

"Which department do you exactly work in again, Theo? Seems to sound like you've been getting a dose of 'Golden Trio' often. I heard something about Granger & the Weasel..." Blaise smirked slyly, before taking another sip.

"Department of Magical Games and Sports, dim-wit. And I do. I can't stand Potter & the Weasel. But Granger," Theo gave a low wolf-whistle, "I can handle her. She likes to bite."

Blaise and Theo chuckled cheekily, while Draco gaped at his two friends. _Did he just witness Theo wolf-whistle the insufferable bookworm? Did Blaise just chuckle and not give a snide remark?_

"What are you two bimbos chuckling about? Granger's ... not even eligible. Bushy haired, know-it-all, elf coddling sloth!" Draco spat, eyeing both of them with disgust.

"Slow down Draco, I happen to have seen the bushy haired sloth... and she's no bushy haired sloth at all. She cleans up nice!" Blaise hooted mischievously.

Theo and Blaise broke into a roar of laughter, adding sneaky comments about Granger, while Draco looked at them with shock. _They must be drunk already._

"Are you being serious Blaise?" Draco questioned, eyebrow cocking up.

Before Blaise answered, Theo spoke up, "Damn right! She works two floors up from me! Hermione & I usually go up together. Her face, it's like she's this whole other woman! And her hair, all wavy & silky now, lighter than it was at Hogwarts. Gods, her work clothes shows off that slim figure of hers you'd never know she had! Granger's changed on the outside Drake, but sorry to say..." Theo paused, took another sip and, "Still bossy, annoying; got her head up in the clouds."

"You called her Hermione?" Draco questioned, smirking.

"Yeah, that's her name, git." Theo retorted in a drunken manner.

"I know, but why are you using it?" Draco asked curiously in distaste.

Blaise chuckled, held up his cup and muttered to Theo, "Ooh, you're in for it with this one Nott," before downing it. Theo shot him a mild glare.

"Everything I said, that's all you pick up? Well... if I must say... Granger & I are somewhat close friends." Theo answered tentatively.

Draco snorted and started chuckling. Blaise grinned smugly, than nudged Theo.

"Didn't know you picking up Gryffindor's now, Theo. Muggle-born ones too." Draco stated calmly, after he had finished laughing..

Theo's eyebrow cocked up and gave Draco an apprehensive look. He rapped a rhythm with a hand on the table.

"Didn't know you were still prejudiced, Draco. And in fact, Granger & I aren't like that. Just work colleagues." he replied smoothly.

Draco stopped and gave him a glare, his mouth twitched and than softened his expressions.

"I'm not prejudiced anymore. Honestly, I've got nothing on them anymore, they're just not my type." Draco said, wavering his hand in non-interest.

"You wouldn't even be able to tell if someone was muggle-born unless someone told you! I don't see how you can classify that as not your type!" Theo snapped back.

"Oh shut up you two!" Blaise snorted, slapping his hand down on the table.

"Theo, Draco's not prejudiced anymore; he just hasn't been outside his world," Blaise stopped to start laughing, "And Draco, nothing's wrong with a little inter-house unity. I've been meaning to say I've been doing some of my own." Blaise finished, waggling his eyebrows.

Theo and Draco, paused, looked at each other, before laughing out loud.

"Who have you been seeing Zabini?" Draco asked smugly.

"Well since, if you must know, its Cho Chang. Do you remember her? From Ravenclaw. Lovely lady." Blaise replied coyly.

"Oh, she's alright. She's got some Potter germs though." Draco drawled cheekily.

"Shut up mate. I'll make sure she's infected with me & only me. Potter's with the Weaslette." Zabini snapped back, before hooting in laughter.

The three men laughed a ruckus before there bellies ached.

"You just wait till you see Granger, Draco. You'll eat your words. Speaking of eating, which leads to food... She owns Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour too, successful sloth ain't she, Draco?" Theo said, smirking smugly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow up before returning his signature smirk.

"I'll be the judge of Granger, before I eat my words." Draco replied smoothly.

"Eleven Galleons, you'll be speechless at first sight." Theo baited connivingly.

"Make it twenty Galleons, Theo. I'll add. I was speechless when I saw Granger. I think Draco will just be the same." Blaise added, waggling his eyebrows.

Draco smirked to the extreme, and gave his friends a light glare.

"Twenty Galleons is the bet. If I'm speechless, you take the prize. If I'm not, you two pay up."

"Deal." Blaise and Theo answered at the same time, with impish grins.

After a few more minutes of talking, Draco called it a night. He gave his two best friends a warm goodbye.

"Draco, don't worry about Greengrass, alright! You're a Slytherin! You don't mope for people that leave! Her loss to one of England's finest Wizard's!" Blaise said, before apparating away.

"What Blaise said, Greengrass' loss. You'll find someone who's more fun," Theo paused and a small smirk tugged at his lips, "Get ready for Granger while you're at it too." He than too, apparated away.

Draco arrived at his flat, stripped to his boxers and lay contentedly in his bed, without Astoria in his mind.

He tried to imagine what could possibly make him speechless to Granger! Whatever he'll see (if he saw Granger anytime soon) he's hoping that he wouldn't be the one handing over the twenty Galleons, oh not over Salazar's dead body.

**~O~**

* * *

_A/N: Hermione should be in the next chapter..hopefully. I also hoped you pictured Douglas Booth as Theo! If not who do you see? _

_Please, please, please! 'Not to mention the pinchers' on top, __**review**__! And __**tell people about my fanfic!**__ Thank you! :D I shall update another chapter today or the day after. PLEASE REVIEW, any feedback would be great! _


	3. Chapter 3:You Are Invited

_" 'Don't worry about being single, God's saving you for someone special.' _

**" Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**~O~**

It was a warm, quiet morning and Hermione was up, at her usual early time, getting ready for work. She made her way to her bathroom and splashed her face with some water for a wake up call.

_Ugh, look at my hair. Ugh, I still look half asleep. _

She trudged out of the bathroom and to her kitchen to have breakfast. Hermione pulled out a box of cornflakes, a bowl, a bottle of milk, a banana and a punnet of strawberries. She than walked back to her room and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. When she got back to the kitchen, she muttered a spell, so that the bananas & strawberries would cut themselves, whilst she poured the cornflakes & milk into her bowl.

After breakfast, Hermione got ready for work. She felt more lively now after she had breakfast.

_Now, now, what to wear today... _

She stood by her walk-in wardrobe and stared at all her clothes that were hung up and all the shoes that were lined up inside. Hermione gave a small smile before picking out her clothes.

A cream, loose crop top, a black high-waisted skater skirt and a pair of black loafers.

She headed to the bathroom & began her showering & pampering.

_Just add that to my hair. Ah fantastic, all silky. Brush it through. Some strawberry lip-balm and a touch of mascara. Hmm, that should do it. _

After Hermione finished fixing herself up, she grabbed her wand, her work bag and a couple of work papers, and headed to her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and clearly spoke: "Ministry of Magic."

**~O~ **

_Ah, work, I love work. I wonder if Harry or.. Ron are here yet... _

Hermione bustled through the crowd of many witches and wizards and made her to the elevators. She passed the centre of the Ministry, where the fountain for St. Mungo's was erect. Dozens of memo planes zoomed above her and the chatter was quite interesting for a Monday morning.

"Granger! Granger!"

Hermione turned around swiftly and saw with the handsome Theodore Nott jogging towards her.

Hermione smiled in shock and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Theo." she greeted politely.

"Hey Hermione." Theo said, almost just like Hermione.

"What seems to be the problem?"

They walked side by side slowly towards the elevators. Theo swiped at his forward before giving her a cheesy grin.

"Nothing! No problem at all, just thought I'd take a walk with a fellow workmate, that's all." he replied smugly.

"Er alright, how's things in your department?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"Fine, fine. The normal preparing and watchful patrol of magical sport activities that's all, you?" Theo replied casually.

"That's good. I'm just doing the usual too. Helping people with there animal breeding problems, casual check up on beast reports and so on. It's quite fun." she smiled.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Theo and Hermione both turned around to see a smiling Ronald Weasley.

His smile than faltered after he saw who Hermione was walking with.

"Nott," Ron said, giving him a blunt nod, "Hermione, mum's inviting you to The Burrow on Sunday night for dinner... Think you could come?" he asked abruptly, a polite smile on his face.

"Oh sure Ron, I'll be there." Hermione said, with a somewhat forced smile.

Ron nodded and gave a faint glower before leaving the two quickly.

"Weasel still after you?" Theo asked amusedly.

Hermione paused and gave an annoyed sigh. "No, he's got a ever-so-loyal girlfriend. I don't even know why I'm needed at The Burrow, perhaps it's because I'm still seen as family." she snapped mildly.

"Ahh, so you're still single as ever?" Theo quipped smugly.

Hermione gave him a bashful grin and a snort. "I've been single for over a year now. I don't have time for men. And none seem to want to get to know me."

"I'd like to get to know you." offered Theo cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione let out a hysterical fit of laughter before slapping his shoulder playfully. Theo grinned in amusement while Hermione finally composed herself.

"You've got to joking, because I only happen to see as a good friend."

"You've broken my Slytherin heart," Theo mocked disappointment, "I know, I was just joking."

"Ha, Slytherin's have hearts? That's new Theo." Hermione joked cheekily.

They had both stopped in the middle of the Ministry elevators to just chat to each other, while wizards and witches walked past.

"Now, don't get me started Hermione, Slytherin's do have hearts. You just got to look for it, through all that protective barrier." Theo said, coolly.

"Ahuh," Hermione answered, nodding in amusement, "Anyways Theo, it's been great talking with you, but I got to head up now. I'll to you talk later perhaps?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Er, Hermione, I was wondering, did you want to... come to my party with on Saturday night? Mingle with a few old friends?" Theo asked politely.

Hermione's eyebrow perked up and eyed him with confusion.

"Won't it just be a Slytherin pure-blood party?" Hermione asked warily.

"No, Merlin no! Not every Slytherin is still prejudiced! There'll be others too. What do you say?" Theo urged eagerly.

"Mm, I don't know Theo... I don't think–"

"Come on, I'll stay with you! You can even invite the Weaslette & Loony Lovegood if you want! Just come!"

"I-I don't think Harry would like Ginny to come within any Slytherin... Why don't you just owl me the details later. I-I'll think about it." she said, walking into an arriving elevator.

"Alright, but I'm not taking no for an answer!" Theo called, before her lift zoomed away.

_Should I go? What if don't know anyone and what if they don't try to talk to me? It'd be good for a new change though... _

Hermione walked out of the elevator, into her department and to her personal office to get started with the day's work. Like every other work day, Hermione would carefully read the each report and descriptions before giving her consent an approval. A tap-tapping noise came from her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Her secretary walked in with a letter in her hand. She bopped happily to her desk and came to a stop. "This is from Theodore Nott from the Department of Magical Games & Sports." she said politely, placing the letter on her desk.

"Oh lovely, thank you Portia." replied Hermione, obviously startled that Theo had the details ready for her.

Portia smiled and left in a calm strut and shut her door quietly. Hermione touched the parchment carefully, debating whether to open it now or later. _Later_, she thought. Hermione proceeded back to her work, getting lost in a rather peculiar breed of silver bowtruckles.

**~O~ **

White, dim light lit up Draco's prestige office at Malfoy Inc. The sound of a faint classical wizard music was playing outside of his office and the occasional chatter of employees would pass by.

Draco had just received an invitation, to a party, from Theo.

_To: Draco _

_You are cordially invited to Nott Hacienda on Saturday April 19th at 9:30pm. _

_A great appreciation party to the quidditch game for Tut-shill Tornados & Puddlemere United. _

_See you there, Theodore Nott. _

A party? Out of nowhere? Planned all ready on a Monday morning? He didn't mention this yesterday night.

Draco agreed in appreciation to the party reason though but than realized that Quidditch game wouldn't be until the end of May.

He chuckled and rolled up the parchment & shoved it aside to RSVP to Theo.

_My team, Tornados will win for sure! Everybody knows that. They've taken the cup ever since fifth year! _

Draco wrote down a quick response of: _'Thank you Theo, I'll definitely see you on Saturday. It'll be the Tornados eighth win! -Draco'_, before handing it to his eagle owl and continuing back to his work.

A quick, series of knocks than came on his door.

"The door's open!" he yelled, in annoyance.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," his secretary, Nicolette came in, "There's a woman demanding for you outside, I've told her you are not in the mood for appointments! She will not listen." her ritzy voice explained.

He eyed his raven haired beauty-of-a-secretary, before letting out an aggravated sigh.

The blond practically shoved his quill into the ink pot and sat back in his chair.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Er.. it's Daphne Greengrass, sir." she answered.

Draco sat up a little bit more and cleared his throat.

_What could Daphne possibly be here for?_

"Alright, let her in."

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy." she said, before disappearing out the door.

"I told you, he wouldn't refuse me, you incompetent witch!" a familiar voice snapped, entering his office.

There stood, Daphne Greengrass, looking as beautiful as any other day. She wore deep sapphire robes, a shimmery silk like bag on her right arm, her hair piled up in a sixties looking up do and her face looking utmost angelic; except for the seething facial expression.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you let my little sister go all the way to New York!" she shrieked.

"Excuse me?" he spat, eyeing her in disbelief.

"You heard me! What in Merlin's name is she doing there?!"

"Are you serious Daph?! Why don't you ask her? Have you ever thought it was her choice to go there?!"

"Astoria?! No way! How dare you not go after her! How dare you–"

"Daphne, GET OUT! How dare you accuse me! I cared for her so much! And you think it's my fault she's else where! Why don't you ask your precious little sister why she's out in New York and maybe you'll regret coming in here!"

Daphne stood there, fuming. Her fists were balled up and pale as a ghost. Draco was breathing heavily and gripping the table as he had stood up during his rant.

"Get out Daphne, now." Draco said, calmer but no less the venom.

Daphne let out a ragged breath and straightened herself, putting a snooty face on. "If I think, exactly what has just entered my thoughts: why didn't you go after her?" Daphne said curtly.

Draco paused and gave her a look of frustration and defeat, "Because I don't go after people who no longer want me."

Daphne softened somewhat and looked away from him with deep frustration and embarrassment. She gripped her bag and gave a sigh.

"I'll be leaving than. Sorry for disturbing you." she hissed apologetically, walking out the door fiercely and shutting it with a snap.

"Good. I don't want you Greengrass' in my life anymore." Draco muttered, before taking a seat again.

**~O~ **

The resigning amount of witches and wizards at the Ministry were ready to get back in to the love of there homes. Hermione made her way over to the many lined up Floo fireplaces, after finishing up her work, and made a destination back to her flat in Muggle London.

She stepped out of the green flames from her fireplace and entered her dark flat. She waved her wand and the beautiful, pale yellow lights filled her home. Ah, home sweet home.

_Now, just turn on the tv, have a little noise in here, change into something comfortable and make dinner. _

Hermione dropped her work bag in its usual corner in the living room. She made her way to her room and switched the light on. Hermione placed her wand on the bedside table, grabbed her black pajama shorts and a loose worn-out t-shirt and dressed into them.

She walked back out to the living room and made her way to kitchen. Dinner was what was occupying Hermione's mind. She was hungry. She had skipped lunch and she felt a terrible ache growing. Her stomach gave a low growl on cue and opened the freezer.

Then a small tap-tapping had bought her attention. Hermione turned around to where tapping had come from.

There at the kitchen window, an unfamiliar graceful owl, watching her. She opened up the window and cool Spring air came in. The owl too, flew in with ease. She than latched the window shut before returning her attention to the owl in her home.

A parchment was attached to the owl and she took it carefully. Hermione unrolled it and skimmed through the letter. Ah, It's from Theo. Crap. The Invitation!

_Dear Granger, _

_You probably didn't read the invitation, (yes I know you'd rather do work than read some social get together pardon) so I reattached another one with this letter (turn over). I also have to tell you... dress to impress! I'm sure a good first impression will turn heads, as you've turned mine in mere work clothes! Anyways, hope you reply with good news. Have a goodnight. _

_Sincerely, Theo. P.S. If you are bringing people please specify. _

Hermione had scoffed, snorted, worried, flushed pink and scrunched her face quizzically, throughout Theo's letter. What could he possibly mean to happen, that he urgently needed her response, to send this letter.

She turned over the letter, to see a slightly smaller one and thus, she began to read again.

_To: Hermione_

_You are cordially invited to Nott Hacienda on Saturday April 19th at 9:30pm._

_A great appreciation party to the quidditch game for Tut-shill Tornados & Puddlemere United._

_See you there, Theodore Nott._

A Quidditch appreciation party? Hermione wasn't even into her Quidditch, but she knew that the big game wasn't until the end of May.

She was happy to hear though, that Puddlemere would be coming face to face with the Tornados this year. She was rooting for Puddlemere, only because Oliver Wood, ex-Gryffindor, was playing.

She gave a tired sigh, confident to reply quickly so she could start dinner.

_To go or not to go? That is the question._

What is this? Dress to impress? A voice inside her was feeling spontaneous and was encouraging her to answer with a plain, blunt 'Yes of course, I'll be there!' but a small, very tiny, unsure voice was saying 'No just pass, it'll be good for you.'

Hermione gave a hearty snort and pulled out parchment, ink and quill from a drawer & wrote her response.

_To Theo, _

_Thank you for reminding me! I absolutely forget about your invitation! I also don't understand "dress to impress"? Of course I'll dress to impress, rather a good challenge for me! I don't see why you had to write that, but nonetheless you have my word, I'll come to wow! _

_I also don't understand, I'm not even into Quidditch. But I guess it'll be a goodnight. Puddlemere is my team! _

_So, all in all, yes, I'm attending your party. _

_See you Saturday, Theo. _

_Best, Hermione. _

_PS. I think I'll be coming alone, so you better keep me company. I'll ask Ginny though or someone perhaps.. _

Hermione attached her letter to the foreign owl and opened the window, flying out. She closed it shut and began to prepare dinner for herself.

The one thing that constantly rang through her mind whilst making dinner & eating, was the lines of "dress to impress" and "a good impression will turn heads".

Is there someone she's meant to be drawing attention to on Saturday or is it because, she'll be looking like Theo's somewhat date for the night if she came alone, so she must look good?

Whatever it was she was getting a weird, new vibe about it.

**~O~ **

Meanwhile, Theo had just read Hermione's response. His lips curled in a devious smile and chuckled with ease.

_Oh Draco, Blaise & I will be twenty Galleons richer. You won't even know what hit you. _

**~O~**

* * *

_A/N: Wooo! So you get the gist that Theo's throwing a party so Draco can finally witness the beautiful, amazing, Hermione Granger! Pretty sure they'll meet next chapter! Woohoo! PLEASE, Please **review **or else I'll give you an awkward Voldy hug. Just kidding. And **tell people** about my fanfic too :D_

_Hope I can get more reviews! I'll post another chapter soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

_" ' Don't play hard to get, play hard to forget.' "_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does**

_A/N: So I decided to post another chapter! You probably won't get the next one til Monday! _

**~O~**

* * *

The warm week had flown by like a breeze and it was already Friday. Every Friday Hermione would work at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She would check in to see if the workers were doing okay, if anymore ice-cream orders needed to be taken care of, and if there was any breeches of trouble.

Hermione arrived at the Parlor, to see the place already beautifully lit and three customers getting there dose of morning ice-cream.

"Tessa!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully, as she reached the counter.

"Hermione! It's good to see you today!" Tessa, the second top person in charge of Fortescue's, said happily.

"Same to you. How's the Parlour?"

Hermione made her way through the counter entrance to get behind where Tessa was.

"Oh the usual, kids coming in to buy some ice-cream, adults coming in to take the stress out on some Calm-Down Cherry Ice-cream. That reminds me! We've run out of Vanishing Vanilla and Sparkling Strawberry Shortcake. Will you be able to order some more?" she asked, in a bubbly voice.

"That's great and sure, I'll fill out the orders now." Hermione said, with a smile.

Hermione walked to the back office door, where she placed her work bag down and sat in her comfy chair. She pulled out two orders forms and began filling in the details. The door opened to her office and a smiling Tessa was present again.

"No one's out there," she explained, "The doorbell will ring if someone walks in. So, Mione, how's life?" she asked with a cheesy smile.

Hermione grinned back and set the two orders aside.

"Oh nothing new. My departments got the usual weird reports on creatures and what not. Hmm, oh but tomorrow... You know Theodore Nott right?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Oh boy I do! He's a gorgeous man. Sometimes he comes here you know! Ooh, are seeing each other?! Why didn't you tell me!? You lucky little witch!" Tessa gushed excitedly.

Hermione gave her an amused snort and shook her head. "Tessa, no!" and Hermione broke into an airy laugh, "We're just friends, anyways, he invited me to a party tomorrow night, I guess that's new."

"And what's wrong with Theodore Nott! Lucky you." she cooed.

Hermione sat there smiling and thinking when an idea popped into her brain. _I haven't asked Ginny yet and Harry will probably say no anyways! _

"Tessa, do you want to come with me tomorrow? It's just Theo said I could bring somewhere but I don't think that person would he able to, so?" Hermione asked ambiguously.

Tessa's eyes widened and she gave a large grin. "Yes please!" and than the Ice-cream Parlor doorbell rang, "Oh I'll get that. Thank you so much Hermione!" she said, before scurrying out.

Hermione grinned. She called for her owl, Sparrow, so that her ice-cream orders could be dealt with straight away.

_Excellent, I won't be so lonely at the party tomorrow night now. _

**~O~**

The grouchy eating bin was so full it couldn't take anymore of the parchments that it had to dispose. Draco threw parchment after parchment because he couldn't concentrate on his review for the haliwinkles from Greek.

_Damn this job! Stupid reviewing! I'd rather play around with these ingredients!_

Draco was also frustrated still over Astoria. He had taken out one of his favourite drinks, elderflower wine, and was drinking shot after shot, while doing his review. His secretary, Nicolette, left a copy of the newest Witch Weekly at her desk and sneakily pinched it from her. He found an article about himself and Astoria. He felt humiliated & frustrated.

**Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass: not-so-perfect ending!**

_Astoria Greengrass, 21, was seen in Wizarding New York with a new man! Or perhaps just a new male wizard friend! But nonetheless, it wasn't, of four years boyfriend & recently fiancé, Draco Malfoy, 23. _

_As I caught her in the lovely magical New York, I had gotten a few good quotes from there relationship. She's stated that, "Draco & I are no longer engaged or involved with each other," and I asked her why she had moved to New York abruptly. Her response was, "I've been dreaming of going to New York for a while, but I got a good scare when Draco proposed to me.. I just thought I wouldn't be able to live life some more if I was tied like that. I wanted to broaden my career in the beauty industry and make more American wizard & witch companions. I'm just not ready, sorry." _

_Well that's that! We've had no response from Draco Malfoy, and no news reporter can get through Malfoy Inc. _

_Miss Greengrass was seen spending her time, walking the many streets of Wizarding New York with accompanied friend. She had entered Lady Apple's Elite Beautifiers store and many more, delighting the New York witches & wizards. How is Draco Malfoy now? Only reports from, is that he's been looking as brooding when he was seventeen. Is the Malfoy heir alright? Astoria Greengrass seems to be living her dream, but is Draco Malfoy still moping after his only dream!? Well, Mr. Malfoy, as the muggle saying goes, they're are plenty of fish in the sea! And many witches would gladly take Astoria's Place! _

He had glared thoroughly at the photo of Astoria walking happily across Times Square with a fairly handsome looking wizard and than, at a photo of them together being ripped apart.

_Stupid article. Stupid news writer. I'm not even moping. I don't give two shits about bloody Greengrass_.

"Mr. Malfoy? It's six o'clock. You can go home." Nicolette informed.

"Thank you Nicolette," he gritted out, before muttering as she left. "Bout bloody time."

He gave a tired sigh, picked up his suitcase and strode to the fireplace. _I hope Theodore's inviting some ladies. I need to get my bloody head out of this mess, away from Astoria. A few hook-ups and I'll be back to the old Draco. _

**~O~**

"You're going where?! And you didn't invite me!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but if Harry found out who was holding the party, I think he'd wouldn't let you come. He doesn't want you around Slytherin's.." Hermione apologized.

"Oh mosh with Harry! He doesn't have to know. I'm disappointed in you Hermione," Ginny said, giving a sigh. "Alright so you want me to help you get ready?"

"Yes please, Ginny. I promise I'll tell you the details at dinner tomorrow." Hermione amended.

Ginny gave a small smile and a sigh and began doing Hermione's hair. Hermione beamed back.

It was Saturday already, just after eight. Ginny had arrived at Hermione's flat to find out she was going to a party, one where she had to mingle!

"So.. are you and Theodore perhaps.. seeing each other?" Ginny asked deviously.

"Oh Ginny, no, no... I mean he has dropped hints a couple of times... but I'm pretty sure he's just messing with me. Like most of the workers that are familiar with me, do." Hermione said simply, with a small smile.

"Really? Dropping hints? You know Hermione, there's absolutely nothing wrong with Theo. And he didn't turn out as dark as his other Slytherin fellows. I approve of him. And, what I heard, from Luna, who was told by Padma, who got it from Cho, who was unbelievably on speaking terms with Pansy, that Theo's mother is dating a gorgeous French muggle-born man. Seems like an accepting family to me!" Ginny gushed enthusiastically.

Hermione let out a guffaw of laughs before speaking. "Wow, Ginny. That's really nice to know... I just don't see Theo like that, is all."

"That's okay, I'm just making him sound better. You don't have to go for him. Okay! Make up time." Hermione swung around on her high top chair, so that she was facing Ginny.

She ran a hand through her hair to find it superbly smooth and in somewhat kinky curls.

"You know Ginny, no weird colour combinations okay. Don't make me look like a divination gypsy."

"Oh no! You wouldn't want to look like that!" Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to do a brown smokey eye look, now close your eyes!" she ordered.

Ginny worked elegantly on her eyelids, her waterline, eye lining & eyelashes in slow, savoring time.

"Okay open," Ginny said, holding up a mirror, "Do you like it?" Hermione's face lit up and she gave an awed smile.

Her usually dark chocolate eyes had brightened and appeared a dazzling ochre colour.

"My eyes... they look amazing Ginny! Thank you!" "No worries Mione, now go put on the clothes you're going to wear. I want to see if I'll be in awe this time." Ginny prompted cheerfully.

"There muggle clothes... I hope he doesn't mind. You can't specifically wow people in robes unless it was a ball or something." Hermione explained, getting up to pick up her outfit.

"Who cares? Go on, get changed!"

Hermione headed to the bathroom and shut the door. She began to strip and put on her outfit that she had proudly picked. She wore a mint bustier, that stopped mid belly, so it was showing off some skin. She matched that with an almost black but mistakenly emerald tinged high waisted skirt that stopped mid thigh. She decided to play safe with her foot attire by wear white embellished sandals. She than hooked a choke like necklace around her neck with a large opal dangling. Hermione gave her self a quick look in the mirror and smiled. _I feel... beautiful. Something I haven't felt truly in a while. _

She stepped out of the bathroom, to hear Ginny clearing up her belongings. "Oh there you are, finally done. Took you long eno– Woah."Ginny stopped and gave her a once over.

"A bit too much?" Hermione squeaked.

"Too much?! Merlin no, you look, what do you guys say? Fit, Hermione! You look fit!" Ginny answered cheekily, running to her and eyeing her more carefully.

Hermione gave a snort and choked giggled. She than looked Hermione in the eye.

"Ok Hermione, promise me you'll have fun at this party. Let loose! Break a few rules. Kiss some boys–"

"Ginny!"

"What? Have a bit of Firewhiskey. Just promise me enjoy yourself. Ronald's a fool for letting you go. I don't know how many times I've told you that, but you're nothing like Sarah."

Hermione gave a happy sob.

"Oh Hermione, you'll ruin your make up!"

"Sorry Gin! You truly are amazing." Hermione said, before pulling her into a hug.

"Anything for you, Hermione. You deserve someone special, you've been single ever since Ron." Ginny hushed, smiling sadly.

"I'm not single just cos of Ron. I'm just too busy–"

"And you know that's a lie, you're free weekends and you finish early on Tuesday afternoons! You know what? You should be leaving now. Go on, isn't Tessa meeting you at Nott's place?"

"Mm, I'll leave in fifteen. Tessa's coming here. Want to see the television Gin, while we wait?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly dismissing her 'single' rant.

"Sure."

**~O~**

"Alright mate, when Hermione arrives, make sure Draco is looking in that direction. That's where the guest fireplace is. Also watch him carefully, see if his breathing hitches, or stops talking or just starts ogling. We'll make sure we get our twenty galleons." Theo planned cunningly to Blaise.

"Okay I got it. Man, Draco won't know what's coming for him! This is going to be a fantastic party!" Blaise exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm. Theo nodded in agreement.

The party had already started to play with half of his guest arriving already. Both Blaise and Theo stood waiting for Draco's appearance into the room, and if just on cue, Draco walked in.

Both men grinned at each other, in good luck, before turning to Draco. _Hello twenty galleons. _

"Draco, looking fine. Glad to see you're here!" Theo greeted.

"Thank you Nott. Hello there Blaise." Draco nodded in greeting; Blaise nodding back.

"Right, well you wait here with Blaise. I'm just going to check on the other guests." Theo said dismissively, with a knowing grin pointed at Blaise.

Theo left Blaise and Draco, swiftly towards the West Wing, where the visitor fireplace was found.

"So Blaise, seen any good looking witches around tonight? Think I might get my game on." Draco drawled slyly.

Blaise grinned a knowing smile, before shaking his head in an nonchalant way. He drew his eyes mischievously around the room.

"I have Draco, unfortunately I can't let my eyes wander too much, as Cho is here." he replied, pointing in the direction where Cho was standing, with a couple of gossiping witches. Draco gave them a heart-throbbing smirk and wink before looking away.

The witches had all been looking in there direction blushed furiously, as they had just been caught staring at Blaise & Draco. More over to the newly single Draco. Blaise decided to take matters into his own hands, and grabbed Draco's arm to pull him over to the West Wing, where Theo had disappeared.

"Anyways mate, how was your day today?" Blaise asked conversationally to past time.

"Terrible. Bloody reporters owling me for a response on Greengrass..." Draco than ventured on to a story about one of the many owls he received.

While Draco talked absent-mindedly, Blaise watched the West Wing entrance. He than spotted Theo coming, with his eyes wide and his head jerking furiously before turning back inside. _Alright she's here._ Blaise than nodded and gave a fake laugh to whatever he was saying and paused directly at the entrance of the West Wing.

The first thing that happened, was Blaise let out a low groan and his arm on Draco's went limp. Draco hadn't noticed, until he realized Blaise wasn't even responding to him anymore.

"Blaise, mate? Are you listening? So than, after she sent me an _irriating_ permission letter; I fucking owled her a Howl– Hello there." Draco flatly pause, his eyes following the direction of Blaise's.

Draco didn't notice Theo or the girl beside the drop-dead sexy woman who just arrived. His eyes diverted to her sleek legs that went for days, her bouncy dark emerald skirt, to the skin between her skirt and top, than resting at the alright peak of her chest and finally pausing at her happy, chattering mouth.

Blaise, who finally snapped out, looked over to see an ogling Draco Malfoy. Draco had licked his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets to assess the woman walking in. Blaise gave a chuckle and looked over at Theo, who also was looking at Draco, with a winning smirk.

Theo's hand than moved to her back, to steady Hermione. The girl beside Hermione was smiling faintly and she looked just as eye catching as Hermione. Theo had also rested his hand on the other girl to steady there direction. They than paused further down the hall, still noticeable to Draco & Blaise.

Blaise decided it was time to snap the blond from his hard stare. He gave him a teasing rub in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oi, Draco. That'll be_ twenty_ Galleons _each_, thanks." Blaise countered, mischievously.

Draco, dumb-founded, blinked for a couple of seconds at Blaise than back at the eye-catching woman that was supposedly Granger. He than jumped in recognition and his face turned into a lethal scowl.

"You mean that's.. that's Granger?!" he exclaimed, horrified.

Blaise just gave him a smug smile and a curt nod.

_Well, wow. They weren't joking. Granger does clean up nicely and leave you speechless. Where's she been ever since?_

**~O~**

* * *

_A/N: Mwahaha! So Draco and Hermione are in the same room together. PLEASE, please, please, with Viktor Krum's on top (hehe) **review** (good or any mistakes) & **tell people** about my story! Yaaaay! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: I Bet You

_" 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' "_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

** ~O~**

* * *

The Nott Hacienda was brightly lit with chandeliers. The main colours of the mansion were mint, ivory and pale golds. Many people were already socializing and Theo had taken them down a hallway, giving them a slow tour.

"That would be my great-great-great-great-grandmother! Hi Grandma Serephina!" Theo said, waving to the smiling portrait of a young looking, four times great grandmother.

Surprisingly, the portrait graced a cute, squashy smile and waved back to Theo in posh manner and even waved to Hermione & Tessa.

Hermione was stunned. Wasn't Theo from a line of pure-bloods? All she could was smile and wave, adding a compliant "Hello."

As they made there way down the hallway, the came to u-turn like bend.

"So, we've reached the u-turn bend in the mansion. Oddly architected home but it's pretty useful if your heading to the east wing, which we are. Right here," he pointed to his left, where to grand ivory doors were, "Is the... Room of Silence. I-I don't really go in there that much, it's lovely in there really, just, just too many.. stuff." Theo frowned before continuing steadily.

Hermione nodded in sympathy and gave him a warm smile. Of course she knew the reason. His father was Death-Eater, who knows what kind of memories Theo had in that room. Theo turned out nothing like his father though. He secluded himself from anything involved with the Dark Lord or Slytherin Pride, that's why Hermione redeemed Theo more easily than any other Slytherin, in that matter.

Tessa was awfully quiet, but maybe because she was stunned at the Nott Hacienda's beauty. Hermione decided to ask a question that was bugging her for while.

"Theo?" she said, catching his attention immediately.

"Yes?" he replied coolly.

"Before, at the painting of your great-great-great-great grandmother, why did she wave at me? I mean, I thought you, you're pure-blood... and well she might've grown up with such beliefs. So–" Hermione explained thoughtfully, before being cut out.

"She was muggle-born, Hermione," he said with a small smirk. "And the very last of Nott muggle-born wives... My Granny Serephina married my pure-blood great and so on Grandfather Orlando. He wasn't into the whole pure-blood thing, he just married her because they were in love.

"The pure-blood beliefs only kicked in when there kids were born, and than, you know, they're kids all the way to my ... father, who married... my mother," Hermione winced as he saw him scowl because of his father.

"All in all, my father's side is not as pure as people think, pure enough though. So, I guess Serephina liked you." he said smugly, shrugging with ease.

"Oh, how nice of her," was all Hermione could say politely. Theo's explanation definitely throwed her off. All Theo did was grin ahead from her.

"Soo, are we almost where the party is? I'm quite thirsty.." Tessa piped up shyly.

"And that, we arrived too," They turned into a grand drawing room with a few dozens of Theo's friends and more. Tessa blushed and gave him a small smile.

Theo gave her a small wink and walked ahead of them. They followed, in awe, behind him. Tessa spotted some punch and dismissed herself.

"Granger, I've never seen your lovely friend? Who may she be?" Theo asked, curiously.

"Tessa Hanlinson. She was two years younger then us and she was in Ravenclaw. Never knew her either, until she applied at Florean's." she answered casually.

"She's certainly pretty and nice to talk to." he commented.

Hermione smile softly and gave him a nod. She spotted Tessa talking to a couple of girls enthusiastically. Hermione realized she probably knew them. Sigh, lonely after all, well with Theo.

"So... is there any activities we'll be doing for tonight?" she questioned, to break the silence.

"Activities? Well everyone will be placing bets on who wins. Puddlemere or Tornadoes!" he announced gleefully.

"Betting? That's sort of a waist." she chuckled and Thro rolled his eyes smirking slightly.

"Well, well, well, Theo we've been looking for a while now. Don't tell me your baby sitting _Granger_?" an oh-so-familiar voice sneered.

Hermione's eyes popped out of her head and she turned around in one swift motion. Theo had a stoic expression on but slowly gave his friend a hearty chuckle.

Draco_ ferret-freaking_ Malfoy was smirking like the sun revolved around him. Hermione instantly gave him a disbelieving glare, her mouth turned in a disgusted 'o'.

"Malfoy." she stated bitterly.

"Granger." he said in the same tone with added amusement.

Hermione just turned back to Theo, because his smirk was hurting her eyes.

"You didn't tell me _he_ was here! Or that you were_ friends_! Look, I'm going to find Tessa. I'm staying with her tonight." she huffed childishly.

Draco's eyes rolled and gave a nudge to an observing Blaise. Blaise just looked at Hermione and Theo with an amused expression.

"Granger. Listen, relax. Draco will be completely civil around you, won't you_ Drake_?" he pressed in a baritone.

He stared at Theo and than at the back of the silent witch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be civil." he agreed coolly.

Hermione seethed but piped down slowly. She turn to face him again and this time, looked at Blaise with a sweet smile. He in return smiled back just the same.

"Hey Blaise." she greeted lightly.

"Hey to you too, Granger." he countered slyly.

Draco was tempted to drop on his knees and start having a seizure. Why was she so forgiving and friendly to them and not me? Come on it's been a bloody long time since we last saw each other. Surely she wasn't still mad for all those childhood rivalries we had. Not that I care. I mean, she was the one that just had a hissy-fit moments ago.

Hermione smirked smugly at Draco's frowning face. She decided that maybe the three Slytherin's would like a little chat with themselves.

"Well, boys– _ferret_. I'm just going to get a drink. I'll be back." she announced complacently.

Theo & Blaise sniggered audibly, while Draco fumed like a bull seeing red. Hermione walked away in an alluring hast.

"Bloody hell, who does she think she is?!" Draco spat out angrily as soon as she was out of ears distance.

"Hermione damn Granger, Draco, that's who. You know... that was a pretty good first meeting, Drake." Theo mused.

Draco scoffed, while Blaise chuckled in mirth.

"So... what do you think of Granger? Is she one of the ladies you're going to wow in one of Theo's rooms?" Blaise baited mischievously.

"What!" Draco exclaimed venomously his head snapping towards Blaise. "No way! There's much more eligible women around tonight! I don't think Granger's good enough for me!"

"Yeah, she's _too good_ for you," Theo added slyly, causing Blaise to hoot in laughter silently.

"Watch it Nott. I swear I will hex you into Jupiter–" Draco threatened, then cut off by Blaise.

"Oh Draco. She's eligible alright. You're just too pompous," Draco growled, "I mean, right when you saw her, you were ogling her like a Quidditch broom."

Before Draco could add his rebuttal– "Who's been ogled like a Quidditch broom?" Hermione's voice wafted suddenly out of nowhere.

The three Slytherin's all bit there tongue and put on stoic expressions. Hermione, who didn't seem to notice there hardiness, shrugged and smiled softly, sipping on her Butterbeer.

"Well..." Blaise began slyly, "I could tell you _who_," he paused and looked at Draco with a hint of mischief in his eyes, in which Draco returned with a don't-you-dare glare, "Only if you're really interested." Blaise finished.

Hermione thought for a while, cocking an eyebrow at each of them. Theo was looking at her like he was containing the urge to laugh, Blaise was grinning like he had won a Galleon lottery and when she looked at Draco, he was seething, with a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"I don't want to pry..." she said slowly.

"Than don't pry." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Hermione looked at him amusedly. His silver eyes were wavering with frustration, and what's that? _Is it really? Embarassment?_

Draco was begging her through his eyes, not to be interested. He was fuming and dying for her not to know what happened earlier. _Oh Blaise, I'm going to make wish you were never born._

"...but I'm interested." Hermione answered, motivated to know now, because apparently it was about Malfoy, by the way he was acting.

"Real Slytherin of you Hermione." Blaise commented smugly.

Theo grinned at Draco and mouthed something to him, that Hermione couldn't decipher.

"So?" Hermione urged nonchalantly.

"Draco, has been ogling a certain witch, like a Quidditch broomstick tonight," Blaise began. Draco's knuckled tensed tightly and cracked in pressure.

"Oh," Hermione paused with distaste. "I don't think I'm that interested anymore. No surprise there Malfoy."

Draco let a low growl suppress, but his knuckles softened in his tense and he relaxed a bit more.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to know who it is?" Blaise pressed on, waggling his eyebrows.

"Err, no thanks. But let me guess. Parkinson? I mean, first love must really got you there Malfoy," Hermione said venomously, giving Draco a disgusted glare, "Or it's that new addition to the brainless models for Witch Weekly, that _one_," she pointed to a stunning yet noted air-head, "Summer Barton?"

Draco was murdering her, slow and painfully, whilst he Imperioused Blaise to jump off one of his balcony's at his Manor, all in his mind of course.

"No, no. Even better." Blaise grinned.

"Zabini, I swear if you don't shut the fuck right up now, you will be losing your manhood! That means goodbye Chang." Draco threatened through gritted teeth.

"Right, and I'm pretty sure you'll thank me for this one day. Granger?" he pressed on lightly once more, rolling his eyes like he gave two cents.

"Go on..." Hermione agreed sipping some more Butterbeer. After seeing Malfoy's rant, she was eager to see his embarrassment. Draco went pale before he felt his face heat up.

"Draco," Blaise paused impishly for dramatic effect, "was ogling," he paused again & Draco was scowling but a blush was sure tinting his face, "_you_."

Hermione choked on her Butterbeer and started coughing up a rainstorm inside. A pink blush filled her cheeks. _Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, I've been enjoyably viewed by the bouncing ferret!_ Theo and Blaise started laughing like there lives depends on it. Draco was staring daggers at the two Slytherin's whilst blushing furiously on accident, because of Granger.

"Ugh, curse me and my curious mind." Hermione muttered, taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

"Yes, let me curse you Granger. I'm not as bad as you think." he spat bitterly.

Before Hermione could give back a retort, Theo cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright! Civil! Both of you. I think we should make the bets now... Puddlemere versus Tornadoes." Theo said, smirking slightly from before.

Theo lifted his wand in the air and a loud yellow firecracker boomed in the air. The chatter stopped abruptly and looked at the source of the noise.

Theo smirked smugly before putting his wand away. He looked at the crowd of friends that were present and rested his eyes for more than a second on Tessa. _Need to get her Floo address by tonight,_ he thought. He than cleared his throat.

"Alright. Well, the reason for tonight's party is for the great appreciation, to the best Quidditch teams, playing at the end of May!"

Chatter and cheers filled the room.

"I would like everyone to know, how wonderful Tornadoes are."

A series of "booes" and hisses of denial rose from around the room.

"And I know they'll win!" Theo roared in enthusiasm. Blaise and Draco sneered in approval, their fists pumping in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and booed with the other crowd that were apparently on the Puddlemere side.

"So, for all that are in denial with this fact, I want everyone to place a bet. A bet, to there chosen team. To the almighty Tornadoes or the the ever so clever Puddlemere's. I want everyone to partner up, but only if you're both from opposing teams."

The whole room buzzed around and everyone was frantically asking '_are you on this team or the other?_' Blaise had partnered with Cho, because Cho was obviously rooting for Puddlemere. Theo had contemplated to ask Hermione but noticed Tessa by herself and to his luck, she was on the opposing team. Hermione was asked many times by Puddlemere supporters that she didn't think she'd find her conflict buddy. She thought too soon about that one.

"Granger, it's seems you don't have a partner." Draco said amusedly.

"Yes. I don't think you do either." she pointed out in turmoil.

"Puddlemere?"

"Yes? Got a problem?"

"No, I'm sure you know, you're the one with the problem." Draco countered coolly.

"No, I'm this years lucky charm." Hermione sugar-coated in a fake tone.

"Oh? I'm the charm for the Tornadoes? How lucky have I been?" he replied smugly.

Hermione glared at him before she smirked lightly.

"Oh and Malfoy? You ogled me? How lucky have I been?" she said in condensed sarcasm.

Draco scowled and looked away from her. Hermione laughed inwardly and gave a reluctant sigh.

"I'm guessing we're partnering up Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger. All will be better once you lose, to me." he replied in a simple curt tone.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Right, everyone should've partnered or grouped up, if we happen to be uneven... Ok! So... Everyone bets a certain amount of Galleons, and," A mischievous twinkle in Theo's eyes shown, "A personal bet amongst yourselves."

The room instantly started buzzing again with devious plans from everyone.

Draco was smirking with pure evilness on his face. Hermione was now utmost afraid but didn't dare show it. _What can I bet Malfoy? What can make him suffer?_

"I've got my personal bet for you Granger. Want to hear it?" Draco leered, momentarily waggling his eyebrows in crude.

Hermione grimaced before looking away from him._ I'll go with whatever his bet is, to play fair._

"Go on Malfoy. Don't be immature while you're at it." Hermione replied curtly.

Draco gave a content grin before looking at her. "You will be my slave– or let's put it, _my house-elf_– for a month. Deal?" He remarked coolly.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she breathed out like steaming pot of rice. _House-elf, oh how dare he!_ She closed her mouth forming a thin, almost like Professor McGonagall's tight lips when she was in a mood, and began her verbal attack.

"House-elf?! How dare _you_ even compare such thing! They have rights you know! I will _not_ let you treat me like that for a bet! And for a month! Unless I get rights, than I might accept. If not, haven't you got anything better?!" she screeched brusquely.

Draco cocked an eyebrow up before he sniggered.

"What? House-elves don't need rights– They_ enjoy_ there job, Granger. And as for anything _better_, I do... How about... be my night slave for a week... if you catch my drift," He waggled his eyebrows in malice. "Or how about doing some dirty deeds for me, so I can get back at Potty and The Weasel for all those years? Hm?"

"You! _You_ are incorrigible! And.. Vulgar!" Hermione spat out in shock, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh save the comments for later Granger. I told you the house-elf bet because I know it sounded more appealing to you than the other two. I'll throw in the rights too. Now decide." he scolded nonchalantly.

Hermione fumed silently, fidgeting with her fingers and shooting death-stares at Malfoy. She then gave a reluctant sigh.

"Fine. I'll do your bet, but vice versa if my team wins? Agree?" she said curtly.

"Hmm, alright. I know I'll win though, so I'm not worried." he shrugged.

"Whatever. You'll eat your words." Hermione amended vaguely.

Draco paused and gave Hermione a once-over. She had her gaze fixed off to a distance and her facial expression screamed murder. _She sure does look adorably scumptious when she's mad_, he thought. _And what's with everyone telling me that I'll eat my words! I hope it's not some future prediction!_

"Will you quit ogling me!" Hermione hissed.

Draco flushed red before darting his gaze elsewhere.

"I was studying if that was a pimple on face, or if it was just your face." he retorted bluntly.

Hermione fumed silently before regaining herself.

"Prat. Anyways, how much money are you betting?"

"20 Galleons. You?"

"I guess that much won't hurt, stupid cause though..." she muttered in frustration.

Draco smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. He found her intriguing, by the way she tried to top him off every time.

"Right! Now bets should've been placed. You may continue your night ladies & gentlemen." Theodore announced with alluring baritone.

Hermione and Draco both huffed in joy; to get away from each other. But before Hermione went to Tessa's direction, she called out to Draco.

"Malfoy! I hope tonight is the last I see of you. Until the results of the Quidditch match, okay?"

Draco perked and eyebrow up with a blank expression.

"And that I promise gladly, Granger. Be prepared." he sneered, in warn.

And with that, they both walked away from each other for the rest of the night; pretending that the other didn't exist.

But oh, did fate have something in store for them.

**~O~**

* * *

_A/N: Ooh long chapter! Hope it's good! Feedback and comments are welcome!_

_I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible. Not too angsty (even though I love angsty Dramione) and not too fluffy (yet, or too fluffy anyways)._

_Also, I might be becoming more busy as my school term will presume very soon (sad sigh) but hopefully I'll update in my spare time with long chapters! I'll probably update on week-days only!_

_So please, please review, because you love Snape!_


	6. Chapter 6: Ice-Cream Party

_" 'I'm going to punch you.'—'I'm going to punch you back.'—'In the lips with your lips right?' "_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or else Draco & Hermione would've been canon!**

**~O~**

* * *

More than a week had passed since Theo's party and Hermione was working hard in her Department. Everyday she had visitors inquiring her about odd breeds and the casual regulations for some magical creatures. She had surveyed and studied different creatures within that week too. Hermione didn't harm them but took great care of for the animals because she simply wanted to learn about them as sensitive as possible.

She hadn't seen much of Theodore, since the party. Hermione ever saw him either going out of the elevators, or walking around the main floor of the Ministry; with a warm smile and enthusiastic wave always.

Everybody was just busy. She was always so tired after work; that she'd go to bed straight after dinner. This was not her usual agenda. Hermione was glad when Friday arrived and all she had to do was worry about ice-cream orders and Tessa's work schedule & pay.

Speaking along the lines of Tessa; Hermione found out about her personal bet with Theo. Tessa was actually very excited about their bet because her bet sounded more of a praise than a punishment. Tessa's bet to Theo was if Puddlemere won, Theo had to take her shopping to wizarding Paris to buy all of her dreams and desires. (_"What! What kind of bet is that Tessa!? It's too nice!" "Well.. it'd mean he'd have to spend money on me and I don't have to spend a single thing. Quite smart aren't I?"_) Theo's bet to Tessa, was more in Slytherin terms. If Tornadoes won, Tessa had to parade in various enchantress costumes for Theo's amusement for a week, at night. She knew where this would lead to. (_"Really?! You agreed to entertain Theo?! You do know what these'll lead to Tess... I mean he's a nice guy... but I don't want him to hurt you... he's still a Slytherin through and through!" "Oh Hermione, live a little! Don't worry about me! It is a bet after all!."_)

Hermione reluctantly accepted Theo's bet on Tessa and discussed her own with Malfoy's.

Tessa was awfully giddy and added a few innuendos when Hermione mentioned "slave to each other for a month". She had huffed in annoyance, saying that it was nothing in those terms of bedroom slavery.

She in no good mood after finishing work on Friday at the Parlor. The Gryffindor was reminded about Malfoy & his very existence. Throughout the next week all she could think about was Malfoy's stupid house-elf bet, which added more stress to her workload.

_Oh Merlin, why couldn't I just ditched him to find a much more tolerable buddy! I am going to die if Tornadoes win! He'll never let me live this down!_

Albeit, her mood lightened (only by a small fraction) because they promised not to run into each other. _As long as he isn't around or in sight till the end of May, than I'll be A-Ok!_

**~O~**

Draco's week and so, had gone by pleasantly. It wasn't the best but he was getting better and being back to the old Draco– care-free and always leering when he felt like it.

"Draco darling, you forgot your wand."

"Thank you Mother." Draco politely said, taking his wand from his mother's hand.

"Now, have a lovely day at work and please say hello to Nicolette for me. Will you be staying here again? Or back to the flat?" she said sweetly.

"Here. I'll just check up on it. It's boring there." he stated coolly.

"Alright dearest. Love you, bye."

"Love you too Mother. Later." he bid farewell nonchalantly, before apparating to Malfoy Inc.

He strode in the main entrance with few workers walking by. They all nodded in greeting and walked away to there own premises. He saw Nicolette flipping through another Witch Weekly at her desk and gave a loud throat clearing.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Goodmorning." her ritzy voice greeted like always.

"Goodmorning to you too Nicolette. Mother says hello." he said politely, yet deadpanned.

"Ah, hello to her too." she mused.

Draco's eyebrows popped up too, in amusement and walked into his office.

As he got to his chair, which was oddly facing towards the window, it spun around.

There sat, a calculative looking Blaise, a small visible smirk gracing his face.

"Morning Draco. How was the weekend date with Marissa? You didn't reply to my owl. And what day is it _now_? Friday?" Blaise growled in a surprisingly dignified tone.

Draco let out a deep grunt before dumping his suitcase on the table. He walked around to where Blaise was and stood in front of him with comprehension.

"She was boring, an airhead, a good shag but... No. Not my type Zabini, and sorry for not replying, I was quite busy with work you see." he drawled dismissively

"Busy my arse. Nicolette said all you've been doing is drinking wine and writing pieces of shit out. Come on mate, pull yourself together." Blaise pressed on.

"Blaise," Draco said with warn, "Get out of my chair before I make you."

"Alright, alright. Hold on. You know what! You need a good dose of sugar! You'll be fully recovered with some ice-cream! Works wonders on girls! Cho came home upset one day. Her boss at the new Witches and Wizards pre-school, yelled at her. She got a tub of muggle ice-cream out and ate it all up. She was good ol' Cho after that." Blaise conversed delightedly.

Draco gave a snort. "Lovely recount Blaise, but I've got work to do. And I'm not a girl for the record." he said bitterly, sitting himself into the chair.

"Git. I'll come around when you almost finished work. With Theo too. We'll grab an ice-cream or so. Theo's going to visit Tessa." he said smugly.

Draco gave an amused snort before opening up new papers and deliveries.

"Alright, alright! Scat Blaise! Let me do my work!" he chuckled darkly.

Blaise sniggered and left his office easily. Draco relaxed in his chair and rubbed his temples. He pulled out a bottle of Elderflower wine and a shot glass before starting work.

Stupid work. Stupid papers. This is no fun at all.

Draco wasn't still moping about Astoria any longer. In fact, he'd forgotten about her since the party and the weekend that had just passed. Astoria's existence was wiped away from the face of Wizarding London. He was in deep thought about the boring yet pretty girl that entertained him on the weekend. That was his rebound girl. Now he was content in a way but still brooding. _Damn, I need that ice-cream now, see if it really does work wonders_, he thought.

**~O~**

Theo and Blaise arrived at Malfoy Inc, ten minutes early to Draco's resignation at work. They both talked animatedly outside his office door. Nicolette advised them to wait until his work day was officially over. When ten minutes was up they both knocked timidly on the door.

"Door's opened!" Draco's agitated voice called.

Blaise and Theo walked in with to find Draco absolutely knackered. He had an empty bottle of Elderflower win on his desk and a pile of supposedly finished reviews.

"Er, hey Drake. You up for ice-creams still?" Blaise asked warily.

"Yes. I haven't eaten all day. I've finished my wine and I'm dying. Let's go." he replied gruffly.

Theo and Blaise both gave him apprehensive smiles before heading out of the office with a dull Draco. The only place you could apparate out or in of Malfoy Inc., is if you were at the main entrance.

All three men soon apparated to Diagon Alley. It was sunset and the street was looking magnificent in its shades of oranges and magenta's. The three ex-Slytherin's headed towards Florean Fortescue's.

"How was work Draco?" Theo asked conversationally.

"Boring. Like always. How about you?" he drawled.

"Quite busy. Everyone's getting ready for the May game of course. Port-keys and such at the destination." he replied thoughtfully.

"Sounds like fun. At least you're actually doing something." Draco muttered darkly in reply.

"Ah, here we are! Florean Fortescue's! Aye Draco! Remember that time, me, you and Pansy came here in fourth year summer? Vanishing Vanilla was a fun flavour..." Blaise reminisced dazedly.

A small smile grew on Draco's face as he too, remembered that memory.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Theo mused, with smirk on his face.

**~O~**

Hermione bustled around the back counter of the Parlor, getting orders from a few primary kids and their parents. Another Friday's work ready for her. Tessa was waiting by the office side-door, for the new ice-cream flavours that were going to arrive soon.

Just as she handed the last ice-cream order to a wizard father, the door-bell rung.

Her eyes zapped straight to the three familiar men that had just walked in, and only one of them sent sirens through her head. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh, crap!_

As hastily as she could, she ducked down to the ground, from behind the counter. Hermione drew a shaky, aggravated breath.

_Last Friday I was talking about how life was just great as long as Malfoy didn't show up! And look who just happens to walk through my door! Okay, you're a Gryffindor–_

"Tessa?" a warm call came from behind the counter. It was Theo.

"She works here mate?" another voice, Blaise, asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's working today... At least that's what I thought..." Theo said slowly.

"Anyone here?" the third (and dreaded) voice spoke skeptically.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She knew Tessa wasn't going to come out anytime soon because she would be waiting for the orders.

Reluctantly, Hermione popped up suddenly from her hiding spot & gave a shaky sigh, ending with a forced smile.

"Hermione! What a surprise!" Theo gasped out first.

Blaise agreed, nodding his head slowly and Malfoy's face turning utterly confused.

"Yeah, hey Theo.. Blaise.." Hermione greeted politely. "Malfoy." she grimaced slightly.

Draco returned her acknowledgment with wry amusement.

"Working today perhaps?" Theo asked conversationally.

"Yup. Er, may I take your orders?" she said sheepishly.

Merlin, this is embarrassing. Why today, of all days! Why now, of all times!

"That's more like it. You're getting the hang of it I see, Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione gave him a look of pure disgust. _Of course! Always degrading me! Prat! I'll show him..._ And then, like an angel sent to earth, an idea popped in Hermione's mind._ Yes. I'll take his orders alright._

"Yes Malfoy! You know what!? I'm feeling _extra_ nice!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Theo & Blaise both raised there eyebrows with quizzical looks.

"I feel so obliged to order you,_ all of you_. That_ I_ think, you should all take a seat out in the front patio tables and I'll bring you your ice-creams with dinner snacks included!" she said, more cheerfully.

Theo and Blaise both agreed in turmoil, but reluctantly smiled. Whatever Hermione was going to do, it didn't involve them. It sounded like it was something for Draco.

Draco wasn't surprised by her sudden cheeriness but merely grinned in triumph. _That's my house-elf! Knows how to please! I can't wait for the bet results!_

"Right than, Granger. If you insist! Come on Zabini, Nott. Granger's going to serve us some ice-cream!" he said in a smug-tone.

Blaise followed Draco out and Theo lingered slowly, waiting for them to leave. Once they passed the door, Theo turned and smiled at Hermione.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" he asked cheekily.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione answered innocently.

Theo sniggered, looked down and back at Hermione with amused eyes. "Ah, I see. I think you have some cunning Slytherin in that Gryffindor heart of yours. Alright. Whatever it is, don't involve me or Blaise."

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm just going to teach Malfoy a lesson. Now Theo, go before they start to wonder."

Theo scoffed with a grin and strode out quickly to where Blaise & Draco were sitting.

Hermione instantly grabbed three large intricate 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream' serving cups and lined them up on the counter. She flicked open a few lids on some ice-creams & filled Theo & Blaise's cups with delicious, no effect ice-cream flavours.

"Hermione! The ice-creams are in! _Gosh_ these are weird!" Tessa announced gleefully, levitating three new flavours into available ice-cream slots.

"Excellent Tessa! Guess who's here?" Hermione said smugly.

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows and pouted in thought.

"No clue, who?" Tessa said, after a moment passed.

Hermione grinned impishly. "Theo, Blaise and Malfoy."

Tessa smiled to hear that Theo was here. She than gazed at Hermione with a confused amusement.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh. I've come up with something extraordinary. Malfoy better think twice before he makes snide remarks in my store!"

"And that would be?" Tessa asked, fully interested now.

"We're going to test the new effective ice-creams on him." Hermione answered, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh _Hermione_! This is going to be funny! Are you sure?!" Tessa grinned.

"Oh I'm very sure, now, I was just about to do his ice-cream. Those are Theo and Blaise's. You can take them out with me, when I finish Malfoy's."

Tessa nodded eagerly, with a smile and Hermione turned back to Draco's cup, feeling mischievous.

Right! The new flavours.

**Rouge Red Velvet.** The eater of this ice-cream, will instantly have lips as red as strawberries! The flavour of course, is the most delicious ingredients of red velvet cupcakes from Wizarding Paris! Note: Effects last for an hour! Enjoy!

Hermione scooped up a fair amount of Rouge Red Berry into his cup.

**Bubble-blowing Blueberry.** The eater of this ice-cream, will instantly start blowing bubbles as the speak! The flavour of course, are the most ripest blueberries from Wizarding Sydney. Note: Effects last for ten minutes! Enjoy!

Hermione giggled and scooped up a fair amount of the ice-cream and into his cup. She looked at the last flavour.

**Baby-Tone Butterscotch.** The eater if this ice-cream, will descend back to their voice when they were exactly three years old! Just give it five minutes for it to kick in! The flavour of course, are the most scrumptious sugars and the most smoothest butters from Wizarding London and Wizarding Madrid! Note: Effects last twenty or so minutes! Enjoy!

Hermione guffawed as she put the final scoop.

Tessa watched her curiously, in awe. _My boss has gone bonkers! Oh well! This is going to be worth a laugh._

"Alright! I'm done! You can grab Blaise and Theo's and I, will personally give Malfoy's." she said, gleefully.

Tessa grinned and shook her head in absolute bewilderment, took the two ice-cream orders and followed Hermione outside.

Diagon Alley was in its shades of dark pinks, light lilacs and the stars had started to show. The night shoppers walked by quietly.

"Ice creams are ready, gentlemen," she said, with a happy grimace towards Draco. "I'll come back with milk & cookies."

"Finally! Any slower and time would've been going backwards, I say!" Draco sneered, delighted to see his ice-cream.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Childish git._ "I was making the best ice-cream, just for _you_!"

Theo, Blaise and Tessa, seemed to find this the most amusing thing in the world. They all had secret grins on their faces as they watched the two 'so called' enemies banter.

"Why thank you Granger! You know you should be... more willing often! At least you are somewhat acceptable now." he commented smugly.

Hermione grinned impishly and gave a hearty sigh. "Yes sure Malfoy.. I'll leave you's to your ice-cream now. I'll be back though. Come on Tessa." she motioned inside, with a knowing smile.

As soon as Hermione and Tessa left, all three men looked at each other with different facial expressions. Blaise had a comprehending face; thinking that everything was actually fine, Theo had a lingering smile knowing what was to come & Draco, he just wore his signature smug smirk and picked up his spoon.

"Eat guys, come on!" Draco urged.

Theo grinned cheekily and Blaise picked his up with ease. They all started to eat.

As they began scooping, Theo and Blaise savored there ice-creams. Blaise looked at Draco eating his ice-cream with complacent smile. Than his mouth turned into an 'o' and his eyebrows drew together in awe.

"_Holy Shit._.." Blaise muttered.

Theo looked up at Blaise and rose an eyebrow. Blaise looked pointedly at Draco and Theo turned to look at him. He stopped eating and started sniggering lightly.

Draco looked up with a leering face in wonder. "What?" and suddenly a bubble blew out of his mouth.

"Wh-What the fuck was that?!" Draco spoke and more bubbles started flowing out. He used his hands to seat them away.

"Mate, that's not the weirdest thing yet! Your lips are as red as your mother's!" Blaise said amusedly.

"_WHAT_! Show me!"

"How?! I don't carry mirrors on me?"

Theo startled chuckling uncontrollably. He took out his wand and pointed it at the window of Fortescue's and a mirror appeared. Draco looked at himself with utter shock. His lips were ruby red and his face flushed in embarrassment and then anger, realising who done this.

"She put three flavours in my ice-cream." Draco concluded, through gritted teeth, small bubbles passing by.

_That sneaky, insufferable witch! How dare she!_

"That means there must be one more effect..." Theo mused, lightly chuckling.

Draco pursed his lips so that he could hide away the bright red colour and exiting bubbles. Then the door opened to a chattering Hermione and Tessa, with a plate of white chocolate and raspberry cookies and milk in there hands.

"Granger." Draco growled, slight bubbles passing.

Hermione stopped talking and looked at Draco, a tiny smile playing. _Oh this is rich_, she thought.

"Yes Malfoy? Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I think you know what's wrong."

He gasped and covered his mouth._ That's not my voice! That's not me! What's wrong with my voice?! I sound... five?! ARGH._

Theo, Blaise, Tessa and Hermione all looked at each other with hysteria, then all burst into roars of laughter.

"Oh god, Draco keep talking! That was the _cutest_ thing ever!" Blaise teased, in between hoots of laughter.

"You know what's wrong _Draky-poo_?" Theo wheezed out.

Draco growled at all of them but it came out like a baby cubs whimper.

"Oh Malfoy! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! I really ought to play tricks on you often!" Hermione said, through her giggles.

"Hermione, this is so mean!" Tessa commented nonchalantly but continued laughing.

Draco just glared at Hermione with deadly eyes. Oh we'll see who's laughing next time Granger, I'll get back at you!

"H-how long does all this stuff last?" Draco finally spoke, but a low as he could.

Everyone started laughing harder. Hermione breathed in and stopped, wiping away tears of mirth.

"Well, the lipstick stays for an hour. The bubbles should stop ten minutes or so, from when you started eating but fortunately, your voice will stay like that for twenty minutes." Hermione said smugly and gave him a genuinely happy grin.

Draco eyes her with frustration. He pushed his ice-cream away and continued to glare at her. _Look at her laughing. Sloth._ As his gaze lingered for a while longer, he noticed that her sleek kinks were pulled up in a simple braid-bun, her face looked extremely pretty when she was laughing and her simple muggle attire was actually nice on her. _Stop looking at her like she's something special! She just poisoned me!_ he thought.

After there laughter died out, Hermione & Tessa went back inside without a care. Theo and Blaise looked at Draco.

"Not going to talk?" Blaise quipped.

Draco shook his head grunted in reply.

Theo chuckled and took a cookie. "Might as well eat. We'll grab proper dinner back at my place though."

Blaise took a cookie and bit hungrily, sighing in content. Draco eyed the cookies carefully._ Not trusting anything from her._

"Come one Draco, the cookies are fine. Nothing's wrong with me and Blaise, see?" Theo urged, with a trusting smile.

Draco looked up with contemplations and snatched a cookie, biting fiercely._ Oh, she'll pay, that witch, she'll pay._

**~O~**

**An hour later.**

Tessa came back outside to say goodbye to Theo. The three men decided to head to his place for a proper dinner. She too, was going to go home, as soon as Theo left.

"See you soon Theo." she cooed.

"You too, Tess. Owl you soon." Theo said, with a smile.

"Zabini, Malfoy. See you at my place." he announced to the pair and apparated away.

Tessa turned to the two that were still there. She smiled shyly and rocked back & forth awkwardly. "Well bye. Er, Sorry about today, erm, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave her a stoic reaction. "You didn't do anything."

Tessa just nodded and smiled in ease. She gave them a hearty sigh and spun into apparation. Blaise patted Draco's back and grinned cheekily.

"Funny show today Draco. Cya at Theo's." he quipped impishly and disappeared with a pop.

Draco's expression darkened and let out an aggravated sigh. _Just one little thing before I go._

He opened the entrance to Florean Fortescue's. The "closed" sign did no justice to him and he walked forward, with the enter bell ringing. He walked towards the counter like a sleek fox. _Granger should be here still. He would've locked the place up before leaving_, he mused in thought. He walked behind the counter towards the office door. Draco knocked lightly but she didn't open it or simply didn't hear. Draco smirked and _Alohamora_'ed the door quietly. The blond slipped in soundlessly and shut the door.

Hermione stood quietly, facing a filing cabinet and magically sorting through papers.

"Well, well, Granger, still here?" he drawled.

Hermione jumped and turned around abruptly. Her face contorted into confusion and rested her hand on her back pocket, where her wand was kept.

"How did you get in here?!" she hissed.

"With magic, of course." he sneered

"What do you want?" she said, glaring at him.

Draco opened his mouth agape; awestruck.

"Really? You don't know _why_ I'm here?! I'm here to yell at _your_ sneaky little stunt today, Granger! How very _Slytherin_ of you!" he started furiously. "How _dare_ you humiliate me in front of_ my_ friends! What kind of witch thinks of pulling that kind of shit on me!?"

Hermione scoffed and leant down on her right leg, a sassy stance.

"You're ignorant and_ a pompous_, Malfoy! I'm not your house-elf! You don't treat me like one until you win! And you definitely don't do it under _my_ own business!" she snapped back.

Draco seethed and strode forward. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and maneuvered her against the wall. The wizard pinned her in place so she couldn't move. Hermione tried wriggly vigorously but he was just too strong!

"Malfoy!" she yelled, in exasperation.

"You win today Granger, but trust me, it's my turn next time." he growled, his face inches away from hers.

Both eyes, one silver, one burnt gold, glared at each other with intense hatred. Draco was breathing out like steaming train and Hermione stood stiffly like she was stupified, seething. Hermione's lips parted ready to speak. Draco's eyes flicked down to her mouth and stared for two seconds too long and looked back at her eyes. Hermione flushed pink and shook herself vigorously from his grasp.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'm ready. Do your _worst_." she said, oddly too calm.

Draco glared and gave her a sneer. He stood straight and took a nonchalant step back.

"Glad to. See you around Gryffindork." he said, looming away in apparation.

Hermione stood shocked and looked at the place where he was just a second ago. She breathed in and out. _What just happened? What was that oddly nice warming in her stomach when he pressed himself against her?_ She flushed and undid her bun, to re-do it again in hast. Whatever it was, she definitely didn't want Malfoy to give her that reaction again.

**~O~**

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Pretty long right chapter?! Well, who knows how long till the next right?! And Yes, yes, yes! A heated situation. Hehe. _

_I have free periods Tuesday & Friday arvos! So I guess they will be most common update days! _

_Anyways review or else the Nargles will be after you! Just kidding, but seriously. Anywho, till next update :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Tea

_" 'Hey you, hot tea. That's right, you're a hottie.' "_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

**~O~**

* * *

It was warm, the bright light hit his face like a sudden supernova. _Why is it so bright?!_ He squirmed irritably trying to get away from the blinding source. Flashes of a female laughing with genuine happiness; it was melodious and rich, and then, the scene changed to the sound of quiet, ragged panting as the image envisioned parted blush-pink lips. Those lips. He did not recognize those lips, but he wanted to know who she was and what was going on?

"Draco. Draco. Draco, get up! It's lunch. Draco, darling! I will hex you if you don't wake up now!" a familiar voice screeched.

Draco gasped and opened his eyes. The blinding light had disappeared and he the dim mint white lighting of his room glowed around him. His mother was looking at him with an anxious smile.

"Are you alright darling? Not having nightmares ... again, are we?" she asked, carefully.

He rubbed the blurry sleep from his eyes and peeled the covers back. He sat promptly facing his mother, tiredly squinting.

"No, nothing to worry about mother." he assured. "Is it... Is it weird... to have dreams of someone you don't know?" he questioned, dazedly.

Narcissa sat up straight and smiled sedately. "Perfectly normal. It's probably something you have noticed but you don't want to acknowledge it or have simply forgotten. Dreams are often the most accepted places for weird things to pop up randomly. It was maybe even a way for your dream state to make things up! Did you say it was someone?"

"Yeah... but it's not like.. I knew who it was."

"Was it a girl?" she quipped curiously.

Of course it was a girl! Dreaming of men would've been queer! All he knew that they were a woman's lips.

"Yes." he said, shortly after thought.

"Hmm... maybe Astori—"

"No. Nope. Never. It... didn't remind me of her. I only saw... lips, mother and... a smile. Nothing else, it was purposely zoomed in that area only." he explained, sheepishly.

Narcissa smiled wistfully. "Oh... maybe.. your conscience, likes something you unaware of."

"Er, that's weird." Draco replied tersely.

"Never you mind Draco! It was just a dream! Let's go have lunch now! The elves have cooked you your favourite!" Narcissa gushed, standing gracefully and walked out of his room.

Draco huffed and got out of bed. He dressed into some proper clothes and headed out of his room. _Yes, it was just a dream. That smile didn't make me feel like I was warm or anything._

**~O~ **

After lunch, Draco excused himself politely from the table and headed outside to the Manor's garden, to clear his mind.

He sat inside the Grecian grotto, that was in the centre of the gardens. He flicked his wand aimlessly at the ground, folding leaves together to make intricate forms.

Draco's mind was fixed on those woman's lips. Today was the first day that he had dreamt of something so sensual, something new, and he really didn't want to dream of it again. Something was oddly intriguing an infuriating about those lips. Those were the only feelings he seemed to getting from them.

"Draco!" his mother called.

He flicked his head up and looked at his sweet smiling mother. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Would you mind heading out to get some Pepper-Up Potions and some more Spearmint Tea? I have seemed to run short." Narcissa informed, kindly.

Draco nodded willingly and stood up. He walked out of the grotto, leaving the intricate leaves, and towards his mother. "I shall leave to get them. I'll see you soon." he said warmly. He placed a soft kiss on his mother's forehead and turned to apparate to Diagon Alley.

He landed featly in front of the cauldron shop and gave a suave look around him. Many passing people turned to look at him with interest and slight surprise. Draco put a slight smirk on his face to make himself look approachable & headed to J. Pippin's Potions.

Draco entered the store and felt the warmth and smell of the essence of potions in the air. He walked forward into the store some more and looked at the rows of many lined potions.

"Ah, a customer– oh, Mr. Malfoy, how pleasant to see you." A lean, olive-skinned man with white wisps of hair on his head, appeared looking mutinous.

Draco nodded and avoided his eyes. The man obviously did not favour him so much but he had no right to judge.

"Uh, Mr. Pippin, you too. I was wondering if I could get a dozen Pepper-Up Potions, please?" Draco asked calmly.

"Why, yes, yes. Wait here." Mr. Pippin said curtly and disappeared down an aisle.

He returned carrying a dozen of Pepper-Up Potions and laid them on the counter.

"That'll be 10 Galleons and 2 sickles." he said coolly.

"Just tab it to vault 956. Gringott's should pass through my pay." Draco said at once, finally looking at the man.

Mr. Pippin nodded and dialed the number on a register. A light on the cash register lit up and indicated that Draco's transaction was successful. Mr. Pippin nodded somewhat politely and handed the box to Draco. He nodded back in return with respect and left the Potion's store.

The warm rays of sunshine, glowed slightly brighter, than dimmed to a normal brightness again. His smirk turned into a rare smile. _Dear old Malfoy, what a beautiful day._ He spun into apparition to his next destination.

Draco landed in the same weather in the town of Hogsmeade. A few people walked by him easily and he headed to the place where his mother usually bought her tea leaves, Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop.

_Ah, Merlin does this place bring back some memories._

He remembered coming here with Pansy in fifth year quite a few times, due to being close during there Inquisitorial Squad days. _How misguided and stupid I was back than. What a suck up I was,_ Draco thought.

As he entered the store, he swore he couldn't mistaken those light brown kinks and slim familiar figure anywhere. She waited patiently for Madam Pudifoot, humming softly. _Hello Granger._

Draco smirked to the brim. He creeped up slowly behind her and inched close to her right ear.

"Boo." he whispered cheekily.

"Oh Sweet Godric!" Hermione yelped and pulled her wand out.

Draco chuckled and stepped back.

"No need to panic Granger, just your good old _friend_ running into you." he drawled.

Hermione put her wand away swiftly and huffed, turning away from him. She didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"No hello today Granger?" he quipped.

She gave an exasperated sigh and searched through her embroidered satchel and pulled out an unusual device. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she put two extending buds into her ears.

Madam Pudifoot arrived hastily and gave Hermione a smile. Hermione removed one of the buds from her ears and smiled back.

"A table for two Miss Granger?" her cheery voice questioned.

"Yes, yes, thank you." she replied in a dulcet tone.

_Draco watched curiously from behind her with an eyebrow raised. She's by herself though? Ha, she's lost the ability to count._

She walked off, completely ignored Draco's presence, and towards her table.

Draco smiled sheepishly at Madam Pudifoot. "I'm with her." he said tersely and prowled after her, an unprepared plan forming in his mind.

The tea shop was fare key empty, only three couples and a group of witches and wizards were talking & sipping animatedly.

As Hermione sat, Draco mimicked and took the opposing chair from her.

She looked at him horrid confusion and pulled out the odd stringed buds from her ears.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed across the table.

"You said table for two." Draco recalled nonchalantly.

"Yes. But you're not who I invited!" she said, in a hushed spat.

"Oh? And who would that be?" he asked, non-interested.

"...Harry! If he finds you sitting in front of me– Merlin, what'll he think! Will you... just.. please leave?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Really? How long till he gets here? I wouldn't mind pushing a few buttons on Potter. Have a nice long time-no see chat, you know." he drawled mischievously.

"Ugh! No! You will leave now, Malfoy. I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone. He won't be here for another twenty minutes, so make a run for it!"

"Why do you want me to go so badly Granger? Remember, I did promise payback?"

Hermione seethed in her seat and huffed back into her chair. "Suit yourself. Harry will hex your face when he gets here."

"I'd like to see him try." Draco muttered, in amusement.

Madam Pudifoot arrived and stood with a sugary smile on her face.

"May I take your orders, dears?"

"Just honey chamomile tea please." Hermione said curtly.

"And for the sir?"

"Nothing at the moment." Draco replied stoically.

Madam Pudifoot nodded and bustled back to her premises. She soon returned with a pot of Hermione's honey chamomile tea and a teacup. She poured its contents into her a cup and nodded cheerfully to both, before completely leaving them in there silence again.

Hermione glared aimlessly at the table. She stuffed a dangling bud into her ear and started drinking her tea without care. Draco looked at the odd string coming from ear and gave a questioning stare.

"What the heck is that thing in your ear Granger?" Draco blurted out, in burning curiosity.

Hermione looked taken aback and slowly smirked. "It's a muggle device. It's called an mp3. It allows you to listen to music without anybody else hearing it and it's for your ears only." she stated smugly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, he laid the Pepper-Up Potions by his feet and leant forward on the table.

"What does it sound like?" he asked inquisitively.

Hermione gave a snort and eyed him carefully. She leant forward slightly and sighed heavily.

"I can't believe this..." she muttered. "But here, listen for yourself." she said in defeat, handing him one earphone.

Draco took it cautiously and studied it carefully. It wasn't anything interesting. Just a plain white plastic earbud with holes, he thought. He eyed Hermione and she was looking at him with uncertainty.

"Oh come on! Malfoy, it's practically safe!" she said incredulously.

Draco frowned a little than popped the object into his ear. A soft unknown song began playing. Like wizard music, but you know, with muggle references.

_And if a double-decker bus,_

_Crashes into us,_

_To die by your side,_

_Is such a heavenly way to die._

Draco found the music odd but a little calming. He listened a little bit longer until the blond realized Hermione was staring at him in shock and amused awe. Her ochre eyes were lost for a moment, before he sat up abruptly to break her gaze.

"That was... an unusually weird experience, Granger." he said bluntly, handing back the earphone.

Hermione gave him a tiny dazed smile. Draco scowled in annoyance. _Right, this is not getting back at her. What to do, what to do..?_

"Hermione?!"

Hermione's head snapped and Draco's followed slowly. He smirked impishly. There, stood Harry Potter. His tousled raven hair lay effortlessly on his head, his glasses looking normal as ever on him and a confused and irate expression oh his face.

"Harry! Th-this is not what it looks like!" Hermione began, out from her dazed state.

"Er.. okay, than what is this than? Malfoy." Harry asked tentatively, a small scowl on his face.

"Potter–"

"Malfoy, wouldn't leave me alone! I don't know how he found me here–

"Are you suggesting I stalked you?" Draco butted in, voice raising in disbelief.

"No, but what if, that's what you supposedly did!" she snapped back.

Draco paused and cocked an eyebrow up in astonishment. His eyes flickered to her palm that was a balled in a tight fist on the table. He smirked as a thought slipped into his mind. _I ought congratulate myself sometimes._

He placed his hand gently on Hermione's. "Oh Granger, you got me there." he cooed cheekily.

Hermione's mouth dropped. Harry stared with round, wide eyes. Hermione paled and swallowed in shock. Her cheeks filling with baby pink colour.

"Get your hand off me, you sick ferret!" Hermione hissed quietly, removing her hand abruptly from his.

Draco thought his plan was going perfectly well. He gave a content chuckle. _Oh look at Potter's face! He can't believe what he just witnessed! And Granger's! Priceless! _He stood up, ready to excuse himself.

"Well, Granger, can't keep it in forever." he drawled and threw her a wink, visible to Harry's eye.

Harry's jaw slackened and his irate state grew higher. He clenched his fists tightly and looked at Draco.

"Malfoy. Just leave. Hermione and I are going to have a chat. Now please go." Harry said, through gritted teeth.

Hermione was blushing furiously and her if-looks-could-kill gaze was fixed on the table.

Draco chuckled delightedly. "Of course. Goodbye, my _love_." he remarked lightly. He cringed inwardly but turned around before he gave it away.

Hermione growled loud enough for both men to hear. Satisfied, he strode to Madam Pudifoot's customer desk, with arrogant grace. Draco gave her a trademark Malfoy grin. Madam Pudifoot blushed and smiled coyly.

"Just two boxes of Spearmint tea leaves please." Draco asked huskily.

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy, right away." she gushed.

Madam Pudifoot swished her wand and two boxes of Spearmint tea floated out of a cabinet.

"That'll be 5 Galleons altogether! It's your lucky day! Discounts today!" Madam said excitedly.

Draco smirked like he had just won a million Galleons, not that he didn't have enough money to make him happy. _Oh yes, it is my lucky day._ He glanced over to Hermione and Harry, who were both in an intense conversation which looked like they were debating with each other. His smirk grew bigger. Draco tabbed the tea leaves to his Gringott's account and left the tea shop.

He looked one last time at the store and apparated swiftly back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco landed by the front gates and grinned. He thought of Hermione's reaction after his little accidently-on-purpose scheme. _Lovely day, I couldn't have done a better job well done!_ _Oh how revenge can make everything sweeter._

And for the first time since the break-up, he truly was happy. He felt the world was conquerable again. He truly felt like the old Draco too.

**~O~**

_A/N: Hello readers :D Yay! I made a new chapter! I know its a Monday, but I'm busy tomorrow! So voile! I thought you'd like a Draco perspective story cos he's just the most wickedest man ever!_

_Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I do read them ;) you're all so kind and funny! I know nothing sizzling just yet, but in reality, Draco & Hermione shouldn't fall in love like that. Its unnatural! You gotta love the love-hate! _

_Anyways read, share & review because Lucius Malfoy has amazing hair! :D Till next update!_


	8. Chapter 8: Oaths

_" ' You are never alone, we're birds of a feather, We'll never change no matter the weather. This is my oath to you.' "_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**~O~**

_What a perfectly fine day ruined by the biggest prat in the world!_ Hermione thought. The Saturday was heart-warming and today was the day, she was meeting Harry. Work was always in the way and meeting up for a few minutes just wouldn't be enough! The day was almost made for her really, perfectly planned and at a place no one would ever to think they'd go to.

_But no! That annoying, nosy, pale ferret just had to pop out of nowhere and!– oh, I guess that was his payback..._

She groaned inwardly and her body temperature was caught in between hot and cold flushes. Malfoy was present just few seconds ago, acting all love struck for her. _What a twisted & gag-worthy payback!_ she thought.

Harry sat silently, analyzing Hermione's slightly flustered and disturbed aura. He too, was confused. He had just witness Malfoy touch her affectionately and call her "love". _Oh Merlin, I hope nothing's going on between them!_ He cleared his throat cautiously and he focused back to Hermione present.

"Hermione?" he said, finally.

Her eyes flicked up to his and she gave a sudden motion of realization that Harry was seated in front of her.

"Sorry Harry, I-I... what you saw," she began stuttering, and leant forward so she could whisper harshly. "Malfoy's an annoying pain in the backside. I don't know what just happened. He just turned up! And I certainly didn't invite him! I can't believe... ugh.. I'm so sorry Harry. Honestly, please believe me–"

"Hermione, it's alright. All you have to say is that you're not seeing Malfoy and I'll take that his motives were to embarrass you. That's all." Harry said calmly.

Hermione gave a relaxed smile and drew back a breath, sitting linear again.

"Right, nothing's going on between us. That was..." _Strangely intriguing._ "...Probably the most weirdest thing he's ever done." She said tersely, yet flustered.

Harry let out a light chuckle before rapping on the table with a hand, in thought.

"You know 'Mione, he's _always_ been putty in someone's hands! Least he didn't harm you."

"Thank Merlin. But, he's still Malfoy, not like school, but somewhat still... him." she ground out.

"Yeah... Seems to me you two have been... talking often?" Harry ventured nonchalantly.

Hermione gave an indignant snort. "Often? Oh no. It's all just been a coincidence. I'd never think of having a chat with him."

"Right... I've missed you 'Mione." he commented, with a small grin.

She gave him a wistful smile and rubbed her forehead.

"I've missed you too. I've just been so busy, you know?"

"Yeah I understand.. Ginny's really upset that you haven't turned up at The Burrow for dinners these past Sundays. " he said, thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry! I hope she's not upset at me and _anyways_, I was only invited _once_... but unfortunately... I was too hung up that Sunday. I promise I'll come tomorrow night." she amended, biting her lip.

"Yeah. Sounds good. She'll be happy to here that. Er, yeah... she mentioned you were invited to a party by Nott? Is that true?" he asked, a unbelieving smile at his lips.

"Er..." Hermione thought. _What should I say? That I actually went and stayed the whole time? Or play it off as nothing big?_ "Yeah I went."

Harry looked deep in thought and looked at her. Hermione kept a blank face, her eyes wondering everywhere but him.

"What did you do?" he asked, curiously.

"You know, the usual at parties." Hermione said tersely. She didn't want to tell him what happened and what she did. She sat thinking hard, something to change the subject with ease. "Harry, do you mind if we just go to The Three Broomsticks? I don't think tea's so strong anymore."

_Yes, good one Hermione. A change of location ought to let him not pry anymore._

"Yeah sure. I'm not a fan of this tea shop. Too many... memories." Harry replied, shuddering.

Hermione giggled knowingly and got up, following Harry out the door of Madam Pudifoot's. They chatted animatedly about the fiasco's he remembered inside that tea shop.

They sun was warm and a soft cool breeze blew by. The Three Broomsticks soon came in to view and they trudged inside.

They both ordered two Butterbeer's before seating themselves down at one of the worn wooden tables. The atmosphere was cheery and slightly warm with Spring air.

"So why couldn't you come that Sunday when you were invited?" Harry asked attentively.

She pursed her lips together and rubbed circles in her palm. _Oh he really wants to talk about it. Well there's nothing to hide. Just one thing... you know._

"Well, you remember Theodore Nott, right?" Hermione began, hesitantly.

Harry nodded to agree, that he knew who Theodore Nott was.

"Okay. Theo & I... are sort of friends." Harry's eyebrows had disappeared into his black, messy fringe. "And, and he invited me to a celebration of a sort..."

"Yeah..." was all Harry could muster.

"The party was really just about the big game, you know, between Puddlemere and Tornadoes. A toast to both teams. Ha," Hermione gave an amused snort. "I just stayed really late and I saw some people from school... And that's all."

Hermione bit her lip and a little glower in belly protruded._ You can't tell him about the bet, he'll rectify and chuck a hissy fit!_

Harry just nodded slowly, studying for her a bit and than opened his mouth to speak.

"Theodore Nott. He's alright, isn't he? He didn't turn out as bad as... the others." Harry mused.

Hermione just gave a complied nod. He was friends with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy... but somehow he wasn't actually with them like real friends... cronies. He had a mind of his own.

"But, Hermione, you don't really find Quidditch that ... fascinating? What made you go?" he urged with another question.

There Butterbeer's arrived and Hermione opened hers instantly to take a sip. Mmm, goodness.

"I-I wanted to. I felt like.. It'd be okay for me. I went with Tessa, so I wasn't completely alone." she replied, carefully wording her response.

"Oh, okay. I mean that's good! Did you have fun?" Harry asked, content with her previous answer.

He opened his Butterbeer with a chummy smile and gazed at Hermione.

"Yeah.." A flashback of Malfoy at Theo's party popped into her mind. "It was good." she said easily, hoping that it didn't sound like a grimace.

"That's... that's good! Not too many Slytherin's for you?" Harry quipped.

"No... not all. It was inter house unity at his place. _But_ it was pretty rare to see any Gryffindors or any Hufflepuffs." Hermione chuckled guiltily.

"Hmm, well okay. I shouldn't be suspicious, I mean _you_ are right here and seem perfectly fine."

"Yeah... I'll be at The Burrow tomorrow, don't worry." she offered, with a weak smile.

"Good, good. Hermione... I was just wondering... this isn't about... Ron & Sarah, being there as well, is it?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione paled alarmingly at the spoken words then regained colour just as fast as it came. _No, it was never about Ronald. I mean.. I was tired... and Ron & Sarah do make me uneasy... But it mostly because of the party. Yes._

"No. Nothing to do with Ronald & Sarah. Harry, I truly was tired." Hermione spoke sincerely.

"Okay..." and with that Harry did not venture anymore. "Ginny will jump you as soon as you enter The Burrow. She's going to interrogate you're whereabouts!"

"Oh I can't wait!" she replied, sarcastically. "List time I saw her was the night of Theo's party actually."

"Yeah. _Really?_ ... I thought, if I remember correctly, she said she was going to Luna's... My own wife's tricked me!" Harry muttered, with slight awe.

Hermione chuckled. "She did my make-up! Skillful Ginny is," she took a sip of her Butterbeer, when she remembered an unfortunate memory from that night, choking lightly on her beverage. The witch did her best to compose herself by taking another swig to clear her throat.

"Mione?" Harry asked in concern.

"Oh Merlin. Sorry. I just remembered something." she half-groaned, half chuckled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well... so Theo told me come.. to wow–"

"And I bet you did Hermione, you're extremely beautiful these days, not that you weren't back at Hogwarts." Harry included, with a grin,

Hermione gave a snort of disbelief. "Sure Harry... So, I came as nicely as I could... And you'll never believe it! I was _so_ repulsed! Malfoy was having a look at me! Ogling me and everything! Ugh!" she recounted in distaste.

Harry's jaw tightened and his mouth opened ajar. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Malfoy?!"

"Yes!"

"Did he do anything... to you?"

"No, just that! He was turning beetroot and everything! Little pervert!"

"When I see Malfoy..." Harry seethed.

Hermione chuckled and gave Harry a wistful smile.

"Oh Harry, you're the best friend ever. Violence doesn't solve everything though." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

Harry smiled genuinely and looked her straight in those burnt gold eyes of hers.

"No matter what Hermione, I'll always be there to kick anybody's arse for you. Especially Malfoy's. So don't make it a habit to run in to him!" Harry said, grinning impishly.

"Only if I can't take of it myself. Oh, I'll try not too... This is all just coincidence." she retorted cheekily.

With the conversation turning more warmer and alive, they were talking like they were back in the good old days. Hermione thought, _the day wasn't so bad after all._

**~O~**

As evening descended, the stars faintly shining, Draco stood by the balcony of his room, clad in his sleepwear, er, that's right, his black silk boxers.

He had a glass of pumpkin juice for mild effect and so he could have an easy night's sleep.

Draco had a wistful smile, or maybe a really large smirk, plastered on his face. _Granger, Granger, Granger. What fun you can be._

He mentally thought about other plans he would initiate for Pothead and The Weasel, when he won the bet. _Oh Granger, will have to do everything I say._

He gave a light snigger and took a sip of his juice. There was also something else Draco couldn't help but think about. _When, seriously, had she gotten so attractive? Dammit, she's just not bushy-haired and... well, okay she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't someone I would've been caught with back than. When?!_

The blond pondered about today. He wondered about her burnt ochre eyes berating him and how they could change to look so dulcet, in a matter of seconds. He wondered about her passive reactions, her nonchalant face, to her hissy fits, were she looked fueled in content. No matter what happened today, he was thinking about her._ And than, I touched her hand. Her dainty, little hand. Dangerous levels, Draco, dangerous levels._ He scowled and drank the rest of his juice.

_This week before the game, I might make one last appearance & remind her who's boss. And maybe... I could mess her up a bit. Regrow her front teeth perhaps, so I can stop bloody thinking she's attractive! Why are you stars messing with my fate like this?!_

After he drank the rest of his pumpkin juice, he soon slipped into his queen-sized bed with an absent mind and prepared to rest. Tonight, he didn't have any dreams of any sort, none of those bewitching lips.

**~O~**

* * *

**A/N: HELLOOO! yay an update! I'm truly grateful for the people following my story! I am doing my best to make this story a potential... I hope this chapter is satisfactory, mi amors! :)**

**Please review, It's for S.P.E.W., of course. Ask questions!**

**Announcement— the Quidditch game bet will probably be in the next two chapters! :) I know the last two chapters have been like normal-ish and short? But I promise I'll write a LONG chapter next update!**

**I also discovered Jessica Cave's (Lavender Brown's) YouTube channel! Its Pindippy! She makes mini video shows! Her flat whites and the other so videos are hilarious! They feature Evanna, Katie & Scarlet! (Luna, Cho & Pansy) & Alfie, I think (Dean). So what'chu waiting for! Go watch them! Hehe!**

**Last thing! I tweeted at ScarleyByrne (Scarlett Byrne aka late Pansy Parkinson) & she tweeted me back! OMG booyah! An actual HP cast tweeted me, life is somewhat a little more complete! :D**

**Til next update!**

**PS. I'm writing a one-shot Dramione as well, its in the makes.. so bear with me! Check out my other one-shots "With Ice-cream and Books" & Lotus Flower". Review them! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Fate & Coincidence

_" 'Well, look who I ran into," crowed Coincidence. "Please," flirted Fate, 'this was meant to be.' "_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I'd have made sure Draco & Hermione had gotten together.**

**~O~**

* * *

The warm, Sunday evening breeze greeted Hermione as she landed from Apparition outside The Burrow.

The refurbished Burrow was now standing taller and straighter, with the oddity of rooms poking out. The golden lights glowed from a few windows and Hermione swore she could smell Mrs. Weasley's food from this distance.

She walked forward towards the door and knocked timidly.

The door swung open and a jolly Mrs Weasley was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Hermione, deary! You've made it! It's been a while! How are you dear! How are you?!" she greeted enthusiastically, as Mrs Weasley ushered Hermione inside.

"Yes, it's been a while and I'm very good thank you!" she said sweetly.

The aura of the room was cooler and friendly with chatter. She waved at George, who was sitting on the lounge sofa playing with a few knick-knacks. She spotted Fleur with her pretty little three year old daughter Victoire.

" 'Ermione! Eet is so good to see you!" Fleur said exuberantly, waving a hand.

"Fleur, it's so nice to see you too." Hermione uttered, with a small smile. She looked carefully at her Fleur. Her golden, blonde hair was tied up in sleek ponytail, her face was always beautiful, her smile was angelic but the feature that stood out on Fleur the most, was her swelling belly.

"Hermione!"

She turned her gaze away from Fleur and saw a grinning Ginny.

"Ginny!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around her and Ginny doing the same.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy!" she whispered playfully in her ear.

Hermione giggled and hugged a little tighter. "Is Phlegm pregnant?"

Ginny let go of Hermione and shook in fits of laughter.

"_Fleur_, is pregnant. A baby boy apparently." Ginny reprimanded cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. Fleur perked up and smirked faintly, unaware that the women were teasing her unconsciously.

"Why yes, 'Ermione! I am pregnant! Bill, Victoire and I excited!" she gushed, brushing a hand through her daughter's strawberry blonde hair. "Bill is so happy! It's a boy!"

Hermione smiled benignly. "That's wonderful Fleur."

"_Anyways_, come on Hermione, everyone should be heading to the dinner table now. Fleur, George, Victoire, come on." Ginny said, leading them.

Hermione could hear everyone's chatter now. She could smell all the delicious scents of the food that was wafting in the air. _So hungry, I could eat a centaur. Actually ew._

When they arrive at the dinner table, she glanced at Mr & Mrs Weasley who her smiling gleefully at her.

"Hello Hermione, dear!" Mr Weasley said happily.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." she replied fondly.

"Sit, sit now! We're about to eat!" he announced to her and everyone else.

She smiled softly and took a seat across from Ginny, who was sitting next to a jolly Harry. He grinned at Hermione and she too, grinned back. George, Fleur, Bill and Victoire also walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked so happy. It was almost like old times when she use to come to The Burrow. Come to think of it; Hermione furrowed her eyebrows just a little. _Where's... Ron?_

"Hello 'Mione." Bill greeted.

"Hi 'My-nee." Victoire copied, smiling innocently.

"Hey Bill," Hermione said warmly. "Hey Victoire. You look so beautiful today!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you. Everybody always says its cos of mama and daddy." she said modestly.

Hermione grinned genuinely. Victoire was a beautiful girl truly. She smiled back shyly and the little girl swiped at loose hair around her face. Hermione's grin faltered nervously as she heard two familiar voices, happily chattering. Then, _they_ entered. _Ron and Sarah_, to be exact. Her eyes darted to Ron and back to Sarah. She gave them both awkward nods and flushed quite a bit.

"Hermione, you're here! It's good to see." Ron boomed joyously.

"Ronald.. you too." she said in return.

He was quite oblivious to her forced happiness and reluctancy. Ron merely smiled back and directed Sarah to sit.

"Hello Hermione." Sarah said, in a small polite voice.

"Hi Sarah." Hermione replied, looking at her sweetly, before turning away for a second.

It's not like Hermione hated Sarah. She just thought Sarah was like... another Fleur. Though she only teased Fleur because it was harmless and well, the woman could drive you mad! She was incognizant and she waved things away like she was deaf or blind! She had to act sweet in front of Sarah just like with Fleur.

Sarah had dark caramel, straight hair. She had hazel-green eyes that were absolutely one-of-a-kind and thick eyelashes surrounding it. Her skin was fairly tan, one that would be lucky to have if you live in England. She was the same age as Ron, as Hermione could remember. Sarah was possibly Ron's dream girl, I mean, she's was as jaw-dropping as Fleur and he wasn't reprimanded as much with her, than with Hermione.

"Well than! Let's start eating," announced Mrs. Weasley joyfully, "Tuck in dears, go on!"

"Finally! I'm starved!" Ron commented, which caused everyone to chuckle in laughter. Hermione smiled warmly, reminiscing all the times she heard Ron say that. She really missed coming home to the Weasley's. She wished somehow she could've been one too.

_Oh well, if Ron wasn't meant for me... There must be someone else..._

**~O~**

"So, how are you?" Ginny asked nonchalantly, as she closed the door to her bedroom. They had just finished dinner and everyone had decided to chill comfortably around the home.

"I'm good, really. How about you?" she answered briskly, plopping on a sofa chair in the corner.

"I'm the same," she grinned, seating herself opposite to her on the bed . "_Now_, I've been waiting almost a month for this! How was that party Nott threw? Hm?!"

Hermione smiled cheekily and picked at her nails in an amusedly bored expression.

"Oh, you know it was.. okay.."

"_Hermione_, don't you dare make it as if was nothing." Ginny threatened lightly.

"_Well_, it sort of was..." she muttered, with smile ghosting her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we drank, I met a few of his friends and we played a game. It was really nice." she explained reticently.

Ginny perked an eyebrow up and studied Hermione for a few seconds. Hermione tried to avoid her gaze. Ginny was smart. She'd want a better explanation and she'll do it carefully.

"So... What sort of game was it?" Ginny urged mischievously.

Hermione paused and gave a twitch to smile. "It was more of a... bet."

"A bet? About..?"

"Er, you know.. Quidditch–" "Quidditch?! Like the big game this next Saturday?"

"Yeah, hang on, let me finish," Hermione chuckled. "So, okay. Theo said we all had to make bets for either Puddlemere or Tornadoes. And I go for Puddlemere, of course. We had to find someone from the opposing team to bet with."

"And who was your partner? It's Theo isn't it? What's his bet?" Ginny started, sounding really giddy.

Hermione paused and nibbled her lip sheepishly. The thoughts swam through her head. _To tell Ginny or not to tell Ginny? She wouldn't tell Harry... not if I don't want her to. I mean, I trust Ginny. She'll be fine with this._

"No ... He ended up with Tessa." she explained slowly.

"Than who?" she quipped.

"_Ginny_... It's just.. don't tell Harry. He doesn't know. And well, he kind of chose me... I mean, he spoke to me first... and well, I sort of suggested it. It's harmless really. I can handle him. He's... kind of differ–"

"Geez, Mione. Stop babbling! Who is it?" Ginny urged, shaking slightly from mirth.

Hermione nibbled her lip again and sighed in whatever-ness. "It was Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes popped and her mouth clamped shut in surprise. Her features were frozen like that for a moment until they softened to a sly smile.

"Oh... Did Malfoy hit on you as well?" Ginny questioned cheekily.

Hermione scoffed. "_Absurd!_ No he didn't... _Actually_, Blaise told me he was checking me out. BUT–!"

Ginny let out guffaws of giggles. "And you came to impress too! Remember! I bet Malfoy couldn't help himself!"

"Ginny!"

"Alright, go on." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But I scolded him for it! I caught him in the act and ...he kept denying it!" she blurted out, slightly frustrated.

"Well, like I said Hermione, he couldn't help himself. You know, with him being single and on the market for new witches." Ginny reminded nonchalantly, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh. Single? Wasn't he with one of the Greengrass sisters?" she muttered in disgust. "I mean, _I_ totally understand why he's single, he's such a prat! Even that night he was acting all single!"

"A delusional and _thinks-he's-got-all-the-witches-on-their-knees_, egotistical_ prat_," Ginny added, with a smirk. "You know... I think he actually was single, Mione."

Ginny sprawled over the bed to a drawer abruptly and opened it, pulling out a magazine. A _Witch Weekly_'s magazine. She opened it and skimmed through it hastily, until, "Aha!"

Hermione stood from the sofa chair and plopped next to Ginny. "What?"

"Yes I remember reading this article. Do you read ... Witch Weekly's?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"No and I thought you knew that. It's almost like a whole magazine written by Rita Skeeter!" Hermione exclaimed horrendously.

"Er yeah sorry, anyways, It's says here, that Malfoy and Astoria... _oh_ the younger Greengrass... she left him to go follow her dreams out in Wizarding New York! Ha! And... this was written about a month ago. So ... he probably was single." Ginny said, in an amused fashion.

"Oh that's horrible! Astoria could've just taken him with her! Oh... on second thoughts... Malfoy is someone you couldn't stand to live with forever!" Hermione commented.

"Tsk, maybe it was karma for him. Who knows. Anyways! The problem is, what was his bet?" Ginny asked, surprisingly aware now.

"Oh well, it was sort a vice versa thing. I'm his... _house-elf_," she spoke the word icily, "For a month if Tornadoes win, and he's my... _slave_," she bore tightly, "If I win. I'm actually hoping I win. I don't want to do anything for him! Heck! I could call off the whole bet because I don't want to do anything with him–"

"Which you won't Hermione! Don't chicken out! Imagine if you actually won!"

"Than... I'd.. oh alright. But you know I'm not a cruel person. So obviously, I'm going to treat him fairly..." she muttered solemnly.

"Well than that's settled! You can just mess with him for fun! You can chain him up and tell him to go shirtless for his own torture!" Ginny said cheekily.

"Ginny! I'd never ask such–"

"Relax! It'd probably kill you too, I know." she replied chuckling

Hermione grinned in silence, in agreement. Ginny flicked through the past Witch Weekly absently. She thought about the bet. _Wow._ A month ago she had just planned herself a deal. A deadly deal with her childhood enemy. How time could set this out for you was unbelievable. She remembered yesterday's encounter with Malfoy. How sickening yet _slightly_ intriguing he was. Never in a million years had she thought to use the word intriguing. Anytime she had thought of him, it was usually pompous, conceited, evil, foul, git, prat, prick, egotistical, horrible, spiteful and I think you get the gist! But why intriguing? She shook herself clean from any thoughts entering.

"You know... I reckon Malfoy's not that bad. I mean he must've loved that Astoria and it's all _her_ fault... I mean, even bad people deserve love, you know."

Hermione's mouth gaped slightly and looked at Ginny. "I guess... but I can't seem to think he'd deserve it. Could he be capable?" she asked incredulously and somewhat rhetorically.

"Well, he's still that unpleasant, selfish ferret, mind you okay, but I think maybe, he really loved Greengrass." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well, even if he did, you said so yourself, he's unpleasant." Hermione allayed.

Ginny nodded and gave her a long, secretive smile.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing. _I think_ someone out there, thought maybe Draco Malfoy deserved something better."

Hermione perked an eyebrow up and than wrinkled her nose at Ginny's sudden change of emotion.

"Hopefully, that better changes him to be a _somewhat_ better-than-now man." Hermione spoke reluctantly.

"Hopefully..." Ginny repeated with an airy expression, giving Hermione that same secretive smile.

"Stop that Ginny! You're creeping me out! Anyways, tell me about what I've missed out!" Hermione scolded playfully.

"Alright, alright," she giggled. She propped herself up and started chatting away animately, like she wasn't so spritely reticent a few moments ago. Somewhere, in the back of Ginny's mind though, she was secretly hoping that the woman in front of her, could teach Malfoy to be a better man. She wouldn't tell her or Harry, or anybody about that of course. That would be crazy.

**~O~**

The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was certainly busy that cheery Wednesday that had had arrived.

Hermione and a bunch of her workmates were all assigned to a new case. A bunch of brownie faeries had decided to head to England to find new kind of work. Morocco had been too hot for them and they decided to head back to familiar climates.

Hermione had never seen a brownie, it was a known fact that they do not show themselves as they are shy and only ever work at night, so she was curious to how they would meet them. Hermione and two of her accompanying workmates, Megaera Norton and Andrew Hoffman headed to the Beast Division. All they had to do was sign them into the country and were to work freely in their secrecy to help both Magical and Muggle people.

"How exactly are we meeting the brownies?" Hermione asked, slight excitement wavering in her voice.

"Well since they are shy, they have agreed to meet us three in a carefully structured room in the Beast Division. Its made to look like there natural habitat or something. We just hand them the papers so we know there identities. Also, we _must_ be polite as they can be as terrible as boggarts." Megaera explained, with a grin.

"Ooh, how interesting!" she commented.

"Hang on, you've got the papers right, Hermione?" Andrew asked accordingly.

"Yep, right here," she indicated to a large envelope case. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Andrew smiled and walked into The Beast Division, with Hermione and Megaera in tow.

"Good day Miss Norton, Miss Granger and to you too, Mr. Hoffman. How may I assist you today?" Mr. Fumeslei, the head of the Beast Division, asked politely.

"We're here to sign the brownie faeries cordially to England, Mr. Fumeslei." Hermione explained.

"Ah yes. I am sure they have arrived and are waiting. They are by the seventh door to your right. Good luck." he replied cheerfully.

Hermione, Megaera and Andrew walked eagerly to the seventh door on the right. They all entered with quiet poise and shut the door silently.

The scenery of the room was breath-taking. It was like a real life magical forest cross swamp. It was glowing with a few fire flies and a large fig willow draping the entire room.

"Where would they be?" whispered Megaera timidly.

"Shh. They'll show themselves eventually." Andrew replied back just as quiet.

The soft buzzing of the fire flies and the occasional leaf crunch would make a sound in the room. Hermione felt quite ethereal in that moment. She grasped the papers unconsciously in her arm and waited patiently. Suddenly, a small rustling, with accompanied whispers, had emerged from a thick huckleberry shrub.

Hermione, Andrew and Megaera all seemed to have held their breaths. About fifteen to twenty of them shyly emerged from the shrub. They were about fifteen inches. The brownies had an earthy like style. They all wore different shades of brown clothing; they looked dirty but somehow clean and sparkly at the same time. Their skin tone was caramel-y coloured and they had freckles that could be easily mistaken as smudge marks. They had faint shimmer gold wings upon their backs. They all had bashful smiles and wore their own unique piece of headwear. The only thing that made the brownies seem odd to their beauty was the black diamond eyes. It was was stunningly mesmerizing but it had that eerie lure.

"Ye officials have cordially arrived." one dainty brownie spoke.

The trio nodded and smile bash fully, unable to know what to do next. One wrong thing and they could be just as bad as the boggarts.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." she said carefully.

The brownie that spoke earlier looked at her and smiled contentedly.

"Indeed, a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. I am Chestnut. We would gladly sign those papers now, the sooner the better please." Chestnut replied sweetly yet somewhat curtly.

Hermione nodded politely and pulled out the sheets. Andrew and Megaera helped her pass them around nicely to each Brownie.

"Do you require...erm, quills, dear Chestnut?" Andrew spoke hesitantly.

"No, no, official..?" Chestnut paused curiously.

"Sorry, I am Andrew Hoffman."

"Andrew. No, we don't. We are capable of having our own stationery. Thank you though." she said graciously.

The brownies all instantly started writing with invisible quills. You could hear the scratching on the parchment papers but you could not see the writing tool. Hermione stared in awe. A firm three knocks than came from the entrance behind them. Megaera spun around abruptly ready to welcome the knocker.

"Meg!" hissed Andrew.

Megaera stopped in confusion and looked at Andrew, than at Hermione whose eyes were popping out.

"We are attending to business," Hermione reminded quietly. "We need to focus. Stay pu–"

"It is alright. I will get the door for you dear ladies and fine sir." A different brownie spoke.

Andrew nodded almost a second after with such politeness. The brownie smiled triumphantly and walked briskly to the door. "I am Goldmire." he introduced as he walked past.

He stopped by the door and clicked his fingers almost like a clink. The door opened slowly and a familiar owl flew gracefully in. Hermione knew that owl. She'd only seen the owl once but she knew who the owner was.

"Goldmire!" Another brownie shouted with glee.

The pretty brownie walked forward and walked to Megaera handing her paper. Megaera muttered a dulcet 'thank you' before the faerie walked to Goldmire.

"I will take it from here," she spoke firmly yet kind enough, "You may continue filling your paper."

Goldmire smiled and flew back amongst the other brownies back to his paperwork.

"I am Chikolli. Would you like me to read the letter to whom it is written for?" Chikolli asked politely.

Hermione nodded instantly. I mean that owl definitely belongs to him. And ... she was eager to know what news he had to bring. He hadn't said much since the ice cream incident.

Chikolli smiled prettily, her dark eyes gleaming with a mysterious loom.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you know that I've been very busy, so I don't know when I can give you the item I have included with this letter. Excited... to lose? I hope you are. Tornadoes will win, I can feel it. Anyways, see you Saturday and make sure you're in team spirit because I can bet you Blaise, Draco & I will be. Have a lovely day, beautiful._

_Theo._"

Hermione blushed and stared intently at the ground. Chikolli gave a hearty sigh which brought Hermione's attention. The faerie waved a Quidditch ticket in her dainty hands and walked over to her.

"This is the ticket and the friendly letter." Chikolli informed.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured, a tad breathless. Theo's compliment definitely threw her off.

All the brownies had finished signing the papers and had stacked them in a neat pile in Andrews arms. Hermione stood next to Andrew and Megaera smiling.

"Thank you for your time! You will be registered and ready to do your work!" Megaera confirmed happily.

The brownies all yelped shyly in glee. Hermione smile turned to an awestruck grin. Brownies were the most mesmerizing faeries she'd ever seen.

"We'll be leaving now. Thank you." Megaera said, nodding courteously.

Andrew & Hermione both nodded also and the three headed out. As soon as the door shut behind them, Andrew let out a snigger.

"You're going to the game?" he quipped cheekily.

Hermione smile fondly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"And you go for Puddlemere? Really?" he egged on.

"Yes I go for Puddlemere. There is nothing wrong with them!" Hermione insisted, incredulity present in her tone as she witnessed Andrew's reaction.

"I go for Puddlemere, don't worry Mione." Megaera commented soothingly.

"Ha! Okay... It's just that, _Tornadoes_ have had a winning streak for a while. I don't think they're going to want to break that." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh you'll see Andrew."

Andrew didn't say anything else after that but he offered her a complied smirk. Hermione just smiled smugly. She was feeling pretty excited for the game now. She was grateful that Theo had bought her a ticket or else she'd have to find out a little longer than everyone else. She couldn't wait to see who'd win. Her gut feeling was strong in fact, and didn't seem to lurch at the idea of losing. She had this feeling that maybe... Puddlemere _will_ win.

_Puddlemere must win, or else... Draco Malfoy will never let me live this down._

**~O~**

Hermione slumped lazily on her bed after brushing her teeth. She stretched freely, her bones cracking in content.

_Sleep. Oh yes, I can't wait to sleep._

She pulled open the covers to her bed but than glanced at the time. _Eight forty-five. Hmm. Light reading for fifteen minutes might do._

Hermione's eyes darted around her room at every table top surface searching for her lengthy novel. She got up and realized it wasn't in her room. _Odd. I was reading it last night..., Oh that's right! I was in the lounge room!_

She walked briskly out of her room, clad in a very loose French tourist t-shirt (it looked like a tiny dress on her) and black pajama shorties that barely showed underneath. Hermione spotted her book on the coffee table with her bookmark in its last read place.

As she reached for her book, a loud _POP_ startled her. She lunged for the novel and cradled it close to her chest in impulse. The noise, she recognized, was the sound of Apparition. It had come from behind her front door. She waited in a frozen state pretending no one was home. Whoever it was, was just like Hermione. It was either a witch or wizard, that she knew or didn't. _Please be Harry or someone good._

Knock, knock. They were very firm, curt knocks.

Hermione gulped the fright that had built inside herself and walked towards her front door with courage. She edged slowly to the knob and pulled it back a crack. Her burnt golden eyes instantly met a chest wearing black robes. A tall person was in front her and she suddenly familiarity. Her gaze travelled up quite a bit, before she spluttered and dropped her book dully.

"_Malfoy?!_ What the–"

"Just let me in. I'll be quick."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Not over my cat's hairballs will I let you in." she snapped.

"Please Granger, I don't have time for you to tell me that I'm worth your cats hairballs. Come off it." he drawled, almost bored.

"What do you want?!"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Sod off. How in the _world_ you found my place... and it's my bed time soon." she huffed, clearly annoyed.

"You can thank Theo for that," he sniggered. "Gee, Granger, _bedtime_? Are you like ten or something? Or perhaps no ones home to shag?" he sneered cheekily.

Hermione flushed furiously and turned her head away from the crack of the door. _Insufferable, I swear!_ She than complied and jerked the door fully for him to enter, completely forgetting that she was in her sleeping attire.

"Here, sit." she muttered indignantly, walking away from him.

Malfoy stared at her for a couple of seconds taking in her clad state. He's breath hitched and she turned around perking an eyebrow up.

"Well? I don't have all night. It's Thursday tomorrow and this could've waited till Saturday."

"No. This couldn't." he replied gruffly, stepping into her flat.

Hermione watched him take cautious steps towards her and stiffly sat on her plump sofas, while she stood a couple of inches away from him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, deadpanned.

"Right," Malfoy cleared his throat and averted his gaze from her. "So you're going Saturday?"

"Yes, I am. Can you just cut to the chase, please?" Hermione answered curtly.

"Two months." he stated.

"What?" she asked, her facial expression turning into abrupt confusion.

Draco smirked and looked at her with slight malice. "Two months instead of one month, to our bet."

Hermione knit her eyebrows together and leant against one side of her leg. _Two months?! Is he mental?! Yes. But, I mean... He's absolutely hungry for payback! But than again._

"Two months?" Hermione repeated.

"Two months." he said smugly.

She paused and thought. Malfoy watched her with curiously as she nibbled her bottom lip like a sugar chewy; her eyebrows furrowed in mental battle and her flimsy crossed arms against her chest. His gaze suddenly descended. _How can Granger pull off such hand-me-downs and look. So. Hot?_

"Deal. Two months."

Malfoy darted his eyes to hers and locked instantly. His previous thoughts crashing and burning behind. Hermione stared intently at the silver orbs piercing her.

"You're agreeing?" he sneered.

She shrugged. "Why not? I'm feeling lucky." Her lips lingering each word with satisfaction.

Draco smirked. "Right. You keep telling yourself that," he stood up and walked closer to her. "Just a reminder, Granger. I'm friends with most of the Tut-shill team & they've been in pretty good shape. They're going to win."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever, I hope your Tornado cronies don't disappoint you or I can bet you're going to regret extending the time." she said, ending with a mock-tone & smirk.

Draco glared maliciously and leaned a fraction more into Hermione's personal space. There faces so close that if Ginny popped out of nowhere and pushed them together, they'd probably have kissed. Hermione stared in reticent stun. Malfoy seemed to be lost in her burnt gold eyes for a moment. A sense of déjà vu swept over him. His silver eyes darted to her lips. Those lips.

"I won't regret it," he said in a harsh whisper, licking his bottom lip. "Either way, we'll both be stuck in each others hell."

Hermione stood statue still. She didn't have a retort because the proximity had blurred her thinking. Malfoy seemed to have edged closer. So close. His eyes were flicking between her eyes than down to her lips. Just when she thought she could see what was obviously coming—

"Goodnight Granger. See your loser arse on Saturday." he leered quietly.

Hermione scowled and took a step back. Draco smirked and waggled his eyebrows in attempt to belittle. He briskly walked out of her flat, shut the door promptly and the sound of a _POP_ determined he had left.

Hermione walked to the door with a sour mood and locked it.

_Git. Pompous, conniving, loathsome ferret._

Yet her heart was beating double-time at these thoughts. He had been so close to her, a distance that she hadn't felt in a while. One that made you feel claustrophobic yet you couldn't help but anticipate the sudden closeness. He could've... No! Stop! He's the enemy!

She shook her head in denial and headed off to bed, completely forgetting about reading. That night she dreamt of silver eyes and welcomed proximity closing in on her.

**~O~**

**A/N: You deserved a LONG chapter! And YES, the Quidditch match is next! Woohoo!**

**Please review! I love when I get them, they make me smile :D But please review for James & Lily's sake hehe.**

**Sorry, I'm busy because of school, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon this fic ever. Stay faithful and spread the word about my fic! Till next update :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Winners & Losers

_" 'The winner takes it all . The loser has to fall.' "_

**Disclaimer: I don't have to do this all the time right?**

A/N: I realized this is the World Cup?! How silly of me to put two British Quidditch Teams together? Or can you do that? Oh well...

& I realized Cho went for Tornadoes in the fifth book, but what the heck! ;) x

**~O~**

Draco danced around his room like a jolly disco man. Today was the big game and Malfoy's don't dance around their room for nothing. He was up early and getting ready for the game.

He slicked back his hair with a comb and waggled his eyebrows at his mirror. _Oh yeah, who's king Wizard!_

Draco had the most spontaneous vibes coming from him. He just knew that they were going to win! He could just see Granger doing everything he wanted.

"_Draco_!"

"Yes Mother?!" he yelled back, his tone light though.

Her mother opened his door briskly and walked in a few steps. Narcissa smiled groggily at him.

"_Lovely_. You're awake. Blaise is here." she informed, clearly irritated from her disturbed slumber.

"Tell him I'll be out in a few." he replied dully.

Narcissa opened her mouth about to speak when—

"No that's okay, Narcissa. I'll wait in Draco's room. Thank you. _Go on_, you go on right back to bed." he said smugly.

As soon as Narcissa smiled gladly and left the room, shutting the door with a slight wham, Draco's happy mood disappeared. He let out a low growl.

"Blaise! What the hell! I'm getting ready! And you pissed my mum off already!" he said, angrily.

"Mate, your mum's fine. And you _always_ look good. But, hey. I get it, you wanna look extra tempting for Granger, and that's cool." Blaise said, a mischievous hint in his tone.

Draco glared daggers at his Italian friend. Blaise just grinned smugly, with a nonchalant attitude.

"Fuck you, no way," he hissed. "I'm getting ready because there happens to be real women at the game other than just Granger, Blaise."

"Calm your dragons tail, Draco. Merlin, can't take a joke. Granger's actually pretty _fine_, I'm telling you." he muttered indignantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, scoffing, and continued getting ready. Blaise rest silently on his bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling distractedly.

Draco wore a Tornadoes baseball-like jersey, with straight black pants and American wizard trainers. He wanted to make sure he was screaming 'team spirit' and 'ridiculously hot wizard' at the game. Blaise had worn sporty like robes in the shades of the Tornadoes team.

"Why aren't you picking up Chang?" Draco asked, to break the silence.

"She said she'd meet me there. I told her she might not be capable to get in there early and she took it into offense! So quote, 'I'll show you Blaise! I'll be there by nine in the morning, saving _your_ seat!' End quote. Honestly, that woman thinks she can beat me! But hey, I like a challenge when I see one." he recounted indifferently.

"Sounds like she keeps you on the edge."

"_Oh yeah_," he waggled his eyebrows. "You could say that."

Draco sniggered as he grabbed his wand and took one last look in the mirror.

"Alright, we just got to wait for Theo now." Draco said.

"Are you_ serious?!_ Cho will beat me now! Who_ knows_ how far that portkey will chuck us and have to end up walking the rest of the way!" he shouted, jumping off the bed hurriedly in frustration.

"You can go... I don't mind waiting by myself." he stated nonchalantly.

"Draco, you're an idiot. That's not the only problem! Theo has the damn portkey!" he yelled furiously.

Draco shrugged but chuckled amusedly at his suddenly furious Slytherin companion.

Blaise had muttered a few profanities and oaths of what Cho would do to him, whilst they waited for Theo downstairs in the main lounge room.

A swooping swish of the fireplace and a merry Theo came swaggering in. He grinned at the waiting men and gave a throat clearing.

"Goodmorning, Malfoy, Zabini." he said cheerfully, almost like a Hufflepuff.

Both Draco & Blaise grimaced, but the Italian retaliated first.

"Take your time much?!_ Theo_! Cho's challenged me to beat her to our box! To our seat, Merlin-dammit! Lets go!" he hissed frantically.

"He wants to beat her, might as well, before he throws a girly tantrum." Draco drawled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks for wishing me a good morning." Theo chuckled with a roll of his eyes, he pulled out a little black box from his pants pocket and looked at the two.

"Alright, there's some old chain in this box. We all touch it on three." Theo explained.

He opened the box zealously to reveal a bronze chain and the three gathered around the box.

"One... two... three!"

All three hands touched the chain simultaneously and they felt the twist and pull of the portkey.

Draco was quite use to this feeling. As you neared the destination, you would feel as light as a feather, or well to some people perhaps. He caught sight of Blaise hurtling past him like he had been sling shot, and landed almost steadily on his feet. Theo was quite use to it too, as he was gracefully padding towards the ground beside him.

"Stop being bloody ballerinas and _move it_!" Blaise yelled.

Draco and Theo sniggered and followed after a fuming Blaise. Draco could her the loud chatter of many witches and wizards arriving. He could hear the disputes of which team will win and which team will flog who. He smirked to himself. _Oh Granger, today's the day._

**~O~**

"Tessa! You're here! Have the boys arrived?" Hermione exclaimed, giving her a hug.

She had just arrived at the Quidditch arena and was currently in her assigned box. The sun was already beating warmly, a clear baby-blue sky, not a cloud in sight and thousands of witches & wizards from everywhere were beginning to take there seats.

"Hey Mione! No, unfortunately not," Hermione gave a snort. "But Cho's here. She just went to buy a few Puddlemere merchandises for us." she said, with a smile.

"Ooh, I hope she gets me a flag."

"She's probably buying the lot, to rub it in the boys faces," Tessa chuckled and gave Hermione a quick once-over. "Aren't _you_ looking cute, for a certain _someone_ perhaps?" she commented cheekily.

Hermione's mouth tightened and gave Tessa a playful glare. She had worn a Puddlemere baseball-like jersey (that was quite big on her in fact), with faded vintage shorts and muggle wedge sneakers (Isabel Marant hi-tops). It simply made he legs look long and attractive. She looked sporty and adorable at the same time. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail and cascaded like soft waves.

"No one in particular, Tessa. It's just dressing up to support my team." she said matter-of-factly.

Tessa grinned but her face said something otherwise.

"Hermione! You made it." A voice called.

She turned around to see Cho smiling softly, with bundles of Puddlemere merchandise. She smiled back happily.

"I got these. You can take whatever you like." she said, passing around some items to her and Tessa.

As Hermione got a hold of her Puddlemere flag and a toy Oliver Wood, a voice startled the three witches.

"_Dammit to freakin' Salazar_!"

They all turned abruptly to see a puffed out, almost seething Blaise Zabini. Cho gave a chuckle and walked over to him cupping his cheeks.

"I told you I'd win, Zabini. Don't doubt how smart I can be." Cho giggled and patted his cheeks.

"Yeah, well that's cos.. you didn't have to wait... for two slow ass _gits_ to get a move on." he growled lowly through deep breaths, taking his seat next Cho and Hermione. She caught Cho roll her eyes in a mock exasperated expression.

"Oh, morning Granger." Blaise greeted, waggling his eyebrows.

"Good-morning Blaise." she replied amusedly.

"You and Draco are _sure_ making yourselves look good for another aye." he quipped quietly.

Hermione gave him a knife slashing glare. "_No_, I am not." she said, lifting her chin up in indignation.

Blaise chuckled before she heard the two late coming voices.

"_Seriously_ Zabini, there was no need to rush–"

Malfoy stopped mid-rant as he spotted Hermione. His scowl had turned into an arrogant sneer and gave her a quick once-over. An eyebrow on Hermione's face shot up in question.

"Yeah _mate_, look you're here and Chang didn't beat you up! Hey Tessa!" Theo finished nonchalantly, waving to Tessa.

As Theo passed Cho and Blaise having a quiet squabble, he grinned at Hermione and gave her a surprising new gesture— a hug.

Hermione was stunned but hugged him back in return. It was warm and comforting. And than they both let go at the same time. Malfoy mocked a hurl.

"Hey Hermione, looking team spirited. Shame it's the wrong team you've got on." he quipped, a light sneer on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever. You'll be sorry when you realize _I've_ got the winning team on."

Theo scoffed and smirked at her, then made her to Tessa, giving her a more affectionate hug. Malfoy swaggered next to Hermione, his seat obviously next hers and Theo's. (Tessa, Theo, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Cho— seating order.)

"Theo's right. _Shame_ you got the wrong team on." he said cheekily to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile slyly hearing Malfoy's cheeky, almost flirty, egging on tone. Never in a million years would she have thought to hear it, especially aimed at her. She gave an airy laugh. Malfoy quipped an eyebrow up but his mouth was twitching to smile at her nonchalant antique.

"Right back at you Malfoy, right back at you." she retorted.

Draco's urge to smile disappeared and his lip curled in dissatisfaction. He gave Hermione a roaming stare.

Hermione didn't see that unnoticed. She could feel his stormy eyes grazing herself. She felt suddenly flustered and only a little bit uncomfortable. She looked down at her Oliver Wood figurine toy and fiddled around with it.

"What are you wearing?" Draco blurted abruptly.

Hermione looked at him in confusion and realized his cheeks were fading pink. She smirked slightly.

"What do you mean 'what am I wearing?' Obviously Puddlemere attire?"

"No... I meant, is this how Muggles dress?" he stammered, but yet he still sounded stern.

"Yes? Why? Never seen shorts or sneakers before?" she replied curtly.

"No, no, Granger. It's just er... yeah I mean, it's unusual to see you... in them." Malfoy said, a blush creeping and a scowl on his face.

Hermione had a shocked expression. _What's his point? He was so checking me out a moment ago. Gods I hate him._ She wanted to rake her hair out.

"Just stop talking to me. If that was your try of a compliment Malfoy, it didn't work," he let out a predatory growl. "And if I don't say so myself, _you_ look like a Muggle right now."

He gave her an incredulous look, flushing slightly. "_What_! No, no! This is a hundred percent Wizard attire!" he hissed lowly.

"Yeah," Hermione scoffed. "And those look like Muggle trainers." she said, pointing to his shoes.

"They're Wizard trainers, Granger."

"Right," she muttered, uninterested. "Your mood changes faster than a pregnant woman, you know that?"

"You're so infuriating that a hot-blooded man would think twice about hitting on you." he spat.

"Arrogant cad!"

"Self-righteous bitch!"

"_ARGH_!"

"Will you two calm down! Seriously, did you two not have breakfast or something?" Theo reprimanded.

Draco huffed. "Tsk. I'm going to get some Tornadoes merchandise. Your bloody _Puddle-monkeys_ flag is annoying me, Granger."

Hermione glared heavily upon the leaving blonde wizard. Blaise gave a quick kiss on Cho's cheek before following Draco.

She let out a deep sigh. _How frustrating! And what a way to start the morning! Honestly, can't he try to be civil for once!_

"Hermione?"

She looked over at Theo who was smiling amusedly at her. Tessa was smiling softly too, before opening up Bertie Bott's beans box.

"Yes Theo?"

"You know... Draco actually was complimenting you, believe it or not." he said, lightly chuckling.

She scoffed. "You heard that? It sounded more like an insult, like he was trying to make it sound that Muggles don't know how to dress or something..."

"I think he liked what he saw—" he leant in so it was for Hermione's ears only. "Because _I_ do," he winked.

"_Theodore_—"

"I'm just messing with you," he cut in, smirking, and leant back towards Tessa. "Draco's in denial. He's got the hots for you. He just can't function."

Tessa than started giggling. Hermione couldn't help but laugh with her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, don't say that! That's so weird!" Hermione said, with horrified amusement.

"_Believe it_." Theo whispered, his eyebrows jerked up for a second, to show seriousness.

Hermione gave him a passive smile and turned to Cho, who had no one to really talk to while Blaise was gone with Malfoy. They began to chatter comfortably about everyday life.

Malfoy and Blaise returned back after a few minutes with Tornadoes merchandise, some for Theo too. Malfoy was giving Hermione the silent treatment. She was a master at this game because of Harry & Ron back in Hogwarts. All she needed was something to distract her and she couldn't careless if no one talked to her.

Theo's words were etched in her mind._ Malfoy? In denial for me? No, he's a typical man... that would be expected. I hope these two months fly by._

**~O~**

The game had began, as of ten minutes ago. No one had scored because both teams were brutally skilled. The group of six had all stood up by the railings and were yelling and watching anxiously at there team. The beaters on the Tornadoes were exceedingly good and had almost hit a Puddlemere player every-time one had neared.

**"**There goes Melrose with the Quaffle... he passes it to Fitzpatrick... oh, that was a close bludger to his head... Here comes Bellholm hot on Fitzpatrick's tail... He passes it to Halliway... Are they going to score?! Are they..?! Finally!**"**

The crowd roared to life. Halliway had just scored a goal for Puddlemere.

**"**Ten points to Puddlemere United for Halliway's first score of the afternoon!**"**

Draco was hissing and booing with Theo, Blaise and the rest of the supporting Tornadoes crowd.

Draco gave Hermione a look of contempt. She caught his glare and stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"We let your petty team score first Granger." Draco growled.

"Oh Malfoy, thank you _so much_!" she gushed in a fake mannerism.

He just wanted to snog her smug expression right off her pretty face. _Darn her for being compatibly evil! And snog?! What the...?! Merlin, she has to stop looking so good!_

**"**Halliway's got the Quaffle... he passes it to Temoc ... oh! Intercepted by Tornadoes player, Gordon... he just did a slinky slide between Fitzpatrick and Melrose... Gordon passes it to Riel... Riel's got the Quaffle... what's that Wood?! Has he seen the Snitch?! ... No? False alarm... Riel passes it to Pucey... Pucey scores!**"**

A waver of loud cheers came from the Tornadoes crowd, loud yells from Draco, Theo and Blaise.

Draco was feeling ecstatic. He waved his Tornadoes flag in the air and threw a smirk at Hermione.

"We caught up Granger." he quipped impishly.

She didn't look one bit affected. She just gave him a complied look and turned her gaze away.

"Good for you, Malfoy." she muttered.

Draco's smirk faltered but he looked away before it could turn to concern. _So she can react all smug and oh my highness when they score but when we score she can't act a bit hurt! What sort of rivalry is this!_

"Sad Granger, that we scored?" he sneered.

"Malfoy, honestly it was just one goal. We can make hundreds more." she said heatedly.

"That's more like it." he replied smugly.

"You're so immature, you know that."

He just shrugged and continued watching the game. The sun was beating and a slight summer breeze would pass. The Quidditch match dragged longer & had now turned more interesting, as more scores tallied up. Draco turned to look at Hermione just for a second, but noticed her biting her lip. Her sugar pink lips. She looked anxious, distracted and ... mesmerizing. Her face contorted to many expressions of awe and shock as she watched the game. Draco seemed to study her carefully, taking in her beauty. He would never have thought of looking at Granger like that. _I better stop before she catches me looking at her, or worse before anyone else does._

**"**Temoc's got the Quaffle... Riel on his tail... Oh that was near bludger to Temoc! Blimey! Tornadoes are down right mean players... Temoc passes it to Halliway... What's this?! Wood's spotted the snitch?!... There goes Tornadoes Seeker, Ardorla...**"**

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other simultaneously with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"We're going to catch it, Granger! Hoo hoo, I can see you being my little slave right now!" he quipped.

"Not so fast! Oliver spotted it first!" she retorted matter-of-factly.

"Ardorla's better than Wood!"

"Oliver's determined!_ Shut up_ will you, so I can concentrate on the game!"

Draco grinned impishly and focused back on to the Quidditch match.

**"**Looks like the snitch wasn't found... but a score to Tornadoes... That's one hundred and ninety points to Puddlemere's score, of two hundred and ten... Right... Gordon passes it to Pucey... Now, was that fast!... Hold on! I think Wood's actually spotted the snitch this time!**"**

Sure enough, Oliver Wood was zooming afterwards something glinting and fast. The Tornadoes seeker, Fabian Ardorla, tagged straight after Wood, gaining rocket speed. Both flew high up into the sky, past the highest seating floor of the arena. The crowd gasped as they watched both Seekers toying for the snitch in plain air. Draco was squinting ravenously at Ardorla.

_You better fucking catch this!_

Hermione looked at Wood, and prayed to Merlin, to Dumbledore, to every freaking amazing Wizard and Witch that ever existed, that Wood would catch the Snitch!

_Oh please! I promise I'll never do something stupid like this ever again!_

Draco looked over at Hermione. Her gaze was occupied intently on the two Seekers. He gave her a smirk.

"I think you should start packing for my place as soon as you get home Granger. I'll set up a room for you, after all, I need my elf with me at all times." he whispered mischievously, as he leant a fraction closer to her.

He caught her scent. It was like sugary strawberries. It was scrumptious and intoxicating. He pulled away from her because she was just too much.

**"**And the Snitch has been caught!... I can't tell but the first floor seems to know who's won...**"**

Draco and Hermione's heads both looked intently at the two Seekers flying down dramatically. There seating was on the third highest floor, soon they would see who caught the Snitch. As soon as both Seekers flown past smoothly, the nemesis' let out shocked gasps. _Wow. What. Can this be for real? I can't believe it!_

**"**The snitch has been caught by... _Oliver Wood!_... Congratulations to Puddlemere United, winner of this year's World Quidditch Match!.. Well done!...**"**

Draco paled. Theo looked nonplussed. Blaise looked defeated. Tessa smiled giddily. Cho was grinning and cooing mock endearments to Blaise. Hermione smirked smugly and turned to Draco.

"What's that Malfoy? I think it's _you_, I have to prepare a room for," she teased slyly. "Told you I was this years lucky charm. You know what, I'll be _extra_ nice: I won't start this bet till the first of June. So we start at the beginning of a month? _Hmm_?" she was clearly enjoying this.

Draco scowled and gripped his flag tightly in his fist. _Stupid, stupid, stupid me! Two months extension! What was I thinking! At least she's letting me have a week of freedom before I... give myself up to her._ He let out a groan. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Sounds good." he grunted, sarcasm evident.

"Fantastic! I'll owl you on the last day of the month." she replied nonchalantly.

Draco just wanted to get the heck out of there! He couldn't handle the humiliation any longer! And Malfoy's hate humiliation. They had the power to banish these feelings away, but no, this was clearly his fault anyways. He stood up to leave, or just get Hermione out of his sight.

"Oh! And _Draco_... Have a lovely day." Hermione cooed devilishly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and stared at Hermione with intrigued shock. She had the most smug expression out, she could've past for a Slytherin. And his name sounded delicious coming from her too. He's breath hitched and was caught stuck in the mud, but than he remembered he was _furious_. He gave her cold, hard glare before exiting the box, not caring about the others.

_Oh Merlin, why did I lose! And why! Why to the most annoying, bulk headed, Potter-Weasel associated, nerd turned hottie, drop dead damn, minx of witch?!_

I don't know Draco, I don't know.

**~O~**

A/N: Sorry it's been a while! But OMG! did you like this chapter?! Hehe.

Got lots of school assignments, so sorry, but dont worry, I'm doing my best to write and upload the next chapter by this Friday!

Til next update! Read & review because Lily & James. Nuff said.


	11. Chapter 11: I Knew You Were Trouble

_" 'Make peace with imperfections and they become perfect.' "_

A/N: So apparently it's summer in June for Londoners and they/you don't actually get boiling days! Well for the sake of this weekend day, it's a fine, hot summer day for England! :) x

**~O~**

* * *

The days had become quite warm, and the first of June was very close. Try a day close.

Hermione was over the moon but irritated at the same time. Yes, she was happy that Puddlemere won, but it also meant Draco was her responsibility, her slave, her... _bitch_ basically. What was she going to do with him? It's not like she's bossed someone around before, or bossed someone who actually listened to her! (Not mentioning names, *cough* Harry! *cough* Ron!)

She lay distractedly on her sofa with a book in her hands. Draco Malfoy confused her. He just did her head in like screws! One minute he's somewhat civil, the next he's leer, sneer and smirk Malfoy, the typical package. She noticed how much he talked to her this time, and it wasn't a sort of bullying. It was plain lecherous tease. She couldn't forget the way he looked at her also. Oh yes, she noticed and felt his silver eyes. The one from her dreams. It would bury holes into her skin and he would study each detail of her slowly. It was painful, but she acted like she didn't know. It was also the way he approached his conversations with her; like nonchalant bait. The little conversation with Theo made her think too. He was trying to compliment her? He actually noticed what she was wearing? He was actually teasing her playfully? This was a new Draco indeed. Not that she hadn't noticed that since the day they reconciled reluctantly.

Hermione sat up straight and remembered something. It's the last day of May._ I have to owl Malfoy!_

She sighed grudgingly, pushing her thoughts away and went to fetch some parchment and a quill.

She than lay her parchment out and began to write:

_To The Amazing Bouncing Ferret,_

_Hope you've had a good week without me. Anyways, I've set a guestroom for you, just in case... See you soon loser and get ready to do some work._

_From the Smartest Witch of our Age._

She grinned hysterically at her childish letter and went to fetch her owl ready to send.

As soon as she the letter was attached, the owl flew away & she let out a groan.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to ease her sudden migraine, till she heard timid quick pecking on the window. Hermione reopened her eyes in confusion. _Well that was fast?_

She turned to see a familiar owl softly hooting. _Wasn't his._

"Hey Nymph's, come here girl," Hermione cooed.

The owl teetered forward and dropped the letter near her. She scooped it up admirably and opened it. Yes of course she knew who it was from!

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry of short notice, but I need Teddy to stay at your place just for this weekend! My dear sister-in-law is sick and I thought it'd be nice if I stayed with her, the means of transport is Apparation. You know how Teddy hates Side-Along... I'm really sorry if you're busy, but I hear Ginny's got a handful herself! Fantastic news isn't it?! I'll be driving him there around six pm and pick him up on Monday morning! Thank you so much, I hope he won't be any trouble!_

_Lots of love, Andromeda._

Hermione smiled. Of course Teddy won't be any trouble! The kid practically worshipped her. He did anything she said! And he was so adorable, you know with Lupin's smile and metamorphmagus genes of Tonks. His hair was always a delicious shade of caramel and if he was extremely pleased, a sapphire blue. She loved Teddy as if he was her own. And Ginny? What had Ginny in a handful? She shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Hermione pulled a reply letter out instantly.

_Hey Andromeda!_

_No, that's fine! I understand! I can't wait to see him! Best wishes to you & Ted!_

_Love, Hermione._

She smiled, as Nymph flew out gracefully with her response. At least my weekend will somewhat be better. Teddy will be here to steer Malfoy's confusing tease out of the way.

**~O~**

A tap-tapping caught his attention and he turned to see a prim looking owl.

Draco motioned the bird to come in and it flew obediently to him. The owl dropped the letter on his table and perched itself back on the window sill.

He let out a groan. Only one person (who he's recently been in contact with) called him Malfoy and this was her letter. He ripped it open carelessly and tugged at the parchment inside. He began to read. He scowled at his addressed name. _Why can't people get over that ferret incident! Honestly!_

When he finished reading the letter, he let out a scoff. Smartest Witch of Our Age? Get out of here!

He than pulled out his own parchment, ink and quill to write a response letter.

_To The Once Bushy-Haired Beast of Gryffindor,_

_I have enjoyed my week without you, unfortunately you owled me too soon._

_Oh yay, a room for me. I don't think I'll be using it much though, thanks._

_I hate you, you know that._

_From The Charmingly Amazing Slytherin._

He sniggered out-right at his owl and sent it off with what could've been Granger's owl.

He relaxed back into his chair. Draco would have to start preparing for Granger's place tonight. He groaned slightly.

His mind wandered dazedly to Hermione Granger. Why that woman was just a nuisance, that he just wanted to prod at all the time! She was just simply amusing to annoy and see her all sharp-tongued. Even the bickering felt right. What he wanted to know even more was when he started of thinking of Granger more? Was it the day at the tea-shop? Or perhaps that day of his ice-cream incident? Whenever it was, it was building up gradually.

Draco sighed wearily. He'd have to get ready for Granger's tomorrow.

**~O~**

"Andromeda! You made it!"

Hermione welcomed Andromeda and six year old Teddy, inside her cool Muggle apartment home. Andromeda carried a small suitcase probably filled with Teddy's necessities. The sun had just set and the young night had just begun.

"Oh Hermione, dear! Thank you so much!" Andromeda said cheerfully.

"It was my pleasure, really!" she replied.

"Aunt Mione! Aunt Mione! Look what I've got! Paper! And crayons! I know how to write my name! I learnt that at preschool!" Teddy gushed giddily.

Hermione grinned fondly at Teddy. "That's wonderful Teddy! Do you you go to a muggle preschool?"

Teddy shook his head vigorously. Hermione lead them both to take a seat in the lounge room.

"No, Nana Meda says I can't go to one because of my hair."

"Oh that's right," she mentally smacked herself, "Where does he go, Andromeda?"

Andromeda smiled benignly. Her aristocratic futures making her look like a perfect angel. "You know that Wizarding Preschool for Young Children? Just there. Lovely place. Teddy learns heaps and at least he isn't giving away his hair colour to anybody. He constantly changes it apparently, at school." she said lightly.

"I truly envy Teddy's metamorphmagus genes," Hermione sighed, earning an agreed nod from Andromeda, "Got any friends there Teddy?"

"I've got two! Misty and Lucas. They're really fun." he answered happily.

Hermione grinned. Teddy was so adorable. He still had that cute squeaky toddler voice and it made you just want to punch his cheeks. Andromeda cleared her throat and stood up.

"Hermione dear, I have to get going. I promised I'd be there by tonight. I'm going to leave Teddy with you. If there's any emergency, owl or send a Patronus. Ted's family know about me having magical genes so it's totally fine. Oh," she suddenly gave a sob, in which Hermione came over to her, "I miss Ted so much! I'm glad I'm seeing his sister at least."

"Oh Aunt Andy," Hermione cooed gently and enveloped her in a comforting hug, "It's okay. It'll be good. Ted's always watching over you."

Andromeda hugged her tightly in return. Teddy looked up at the two embracing witches curiously and came over too, and hugged there legs.

"I want to join the group hug." Teddy said sweetly.

"Oh Teddy, that's fine." Andromeda smiled down affectionately at him, "Thank you Hermione. Come here Ted, give Nana a kiss before she goes."

They disengaged there hug and Andromeda knelt to Teddy's level. Teddy ran into her arms and gave his Nana Meda a pouty kiss on her cheek. Andromeda kissed his cheek back and stroked his caramel brown hair.

"Be a good boy Teddy."

"I will Nana Meda."

She stood up and gave Hermione a hug. "Well, I'll be off than. I'll see you Monday! And, I'll make sure we have a proper get together when I come back. Bye Teddy! Bye Hermione!"

Hermione took Teddy's hand and they walked over to the front door in which Andromeda left waving. She hopped into her car and waved one last time before driving away.

The pair than went inside as the night was now raw and dark. She locked the door and they headed inside to the lounge.

"Aunt Mione, can we eat dinner? I haven't eaten? You make the best food you know." Teddy asked cheerfully.

"Aw thank you Teddy. Well I have to go check up on the food actually. I'm making carbonara, white spaghetti, your favourite!" she gushed excitedly.

"Ooh yum, yum!"

"Now I'll turn the tv on and I'll let you watch the children's channel. I'll call you when the foods done." Hermione said.

Teddy nodded as Hermione switched on the television. She grabbed Teddy's suitcase and put it in her room. She knew Teddy didn't like sleeping alone when he came over to her place. He always slept peacefully next to her.

She went out of the room and headed to kitchen. She could hear Teddy's contagious laughter bubbling from the lounge room. She smiled to herself. Thank you Merlin, at least my first weekend with Malfoy will be okay with Teddy here. And she proceeded to mix the white spaghetti sauce.

**~O~**

Draco squinted around the lovely suburban road he had once visited at night. It was a beautiful, late, summer morning and he could've been doing something much more to his likes, thank you very much.

It looked different in daylight from what he remembered the evening he changed the bet to two months. Such an idiot, he thought. The neighborhood of Notting Hill was paved out quite quaintly. The apartment like homes were lined up, all looking splendid and angelic in there own way. He glanced at the residence in front of him. It was rather sumptuous for Granger's taste, he thought.

He took a good look at it this time. There was a flower bed of white daisies rimming the window sill; the staircase was of wrought iron; the steps made of neat cobblestone; the windows squeaky clean & covered from a curtain within, bulky pillars on both sides of the entrance; the door was a dull brown and had rectangular carvings complete with a Muggle letter slot and a peephole.

He sighed. It was time to face the inevitable. Draco strode to the gate and paused. It's okay Draco, the know-it-all is not a bad person. _She's going to treat you right; she has morals, thank Merlin._ He walked forth and knocked on the door a little to loudly and timid for his liking's He waited stoically for it to open.

From within Draco heard a plead but soon heard Granger's light reprimanding.

The door swung open and his eyes met her burnt gold ones. She smiled ruefully, but than dropped it uncomfortably.

"Malfoy. I see you've made it. Come in." she said curtly.

He grunted in response, walking in and taking in her home once again. It smelt like her alright. Not that he remembered what she smelt like. You know, sugary strawberries.

"Aunt Mione! Who's here!? Who's here!?" a child's voice startled him.

He quirked an eyebrow at Granger, as a little child poked his head out a room.

"Nobody important Teddy," she spoke airily, in which Draco scoffed, "Did you eat your medicine?"

"Yes. Can I please come out and play? I promise I won't annoy the not important person." He begged sweetly.

Draco watched Hermione battling her decision in her head. He rolled his eyes. Stop being such a swot, insufferable one. His gaze than prolonged to how she looked today. She was wearing those skimpy Muggle shorts that made her legs look very nice, a cream button up blouse and her hair was done in a neat plait. She looked effortlessly beautiful, he thought, but he would never say that out loud.

"Alright Teddy. But even though he's not important you have to be _nice_ to him okay?" she said, grudgingly saying 'nice'. Draco could not believe this girl!

The kid nodded and gave her a triumphant grin and sauntered into the living room. His caramel hair turned immediately a sapphire blue. Draco's eye widened and watched him amusedly.

"Woah." he murmured breathlessly.

"Hi there, not important person, I'm Teddy. Do you have a name?" he questioned curiously.

Hermione watched bemused by the two cousins, unbeknownst of this to each other.

Draco jerked his head back a little in surprise. So, blue haired kid was allowed to talk to him?

"Um, I'm Draco Malfoy." he said cautiously, as he was aware Granger was watching the introductory.

"Cool. Well, I'm just going to play with my toys now," he said nonchalantly, moving around him to the toys, "Maybe later, Aunt Mione might let you play with me."

Draco huffed in amusement. This kid was so blunt and ... interesting for his age.

"Come on Malfoy. If you finish your jobs to today, I _might_ let you play with your cousin." she mused smugly.

"What?" he uttered in shock.

"That's your Aunt Andromeda's grandson, Teddy Lupin," she informed, "Tonks' son?"

He followed Hermione through her kitchen and through a sliding door leading to a quaint little garden. It had a paved area with a cute outdoor table in the middle. It was pretty with all the many flowers growing on the outskirts of the paved area, but he didn't miss the weeds growing about. He realized his first job and groaned internally.

"Wait, Granger. He's really my cousin?" he asked inquisitively.

She looked at him with her big, brown for eyes that glittered slightly. "Yeah he is."

"Oh." he managed to say. He bowed his uncomfortably. He never really knew much about his Aunt Andromeda or her daughter for that matter. All he knew according to his mother was that she eloped with a Muggle-born man and was banished from the Black family tree. Albeit, he heard much nastier things from his deceased Aunt Bellatrix about her like how she was a blood-traitor marrying filth and that she deserved to be dead. He shivered slightly thinking about his psychotic aunt.

"Er, well Malfoy, you just have to pick out the weeds and prim my garden up a bit. I'll get you gloves and," she tugged at his suitcase in his grip, there hands brushing slightly– tingles forming from the touch, "I'll take this to your room." she said sheepishly, her cheeks reddening.

He stared after her disappearing figure and felt a little dazed. She was awfully fair about this bet and still made it seem less like an evil revenge. Though it was still pretty evil for him. He'd never gardened before in his life, or worked for anyone for the whole matter! He'd watched the elves garden back at home but they made it look easy!

Hermione returned with slightly dirty looking gardening gloves and stern looking face.

"Here you go," she said matter-of-factly, "Oh by the way, I think you should change into something _less_ formal. You wouldn't want to get your clothes filthy would you?" she quipped.

He raised a curious eyebrow and gave her a ghost of a smirk.

"I didn't bring anything less formal Granger, _sorry_, looks like I can't work." he sneered lightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him but opened her mouth. He waited for the sharp, snippy comebacks he liked. Wait, what— no.

"No this bet is on, Malfoy. Just because you have this picture of you being a pristine, untouched brat, _I don't._ I'll even change your clothes for you, if I have to." she snapped venomously.

Draco frowned but found a harmless innuendo in her snap, making him smirk impishly. "_Change my clothes, Granger_? Well, I always thought my other option was much better than this house-elf-ish bet." he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

She blushed abruptly and looked away from his eyes, scowling afterwards. "Vulgar," she muttered, "I meant transfigure Malfoy."

He huffed unconvinced and just stared at her patiently. "Well? _Change my clothes Granger_. Or we can stand here all day letting the grass grow."

She blushed again but also scowling evidently. Hermione took her wand out and pointed it ready at him.

"I wish this was a hex I was throwing at you. Take no pleasure in it, alright Malfoy." Hermione said, with a scrutinizing face.

"Wouldn't even dare, coming from you."

Draco watched Hermione's gaze narrow but she focused on transfiguring his clothes to something much more suitable for gardening. Draco felt his black robes seep away and he felt instantly cooler, and soon realized how hot it was out there. He looked down to see him wearing male Muggle jean shorts, a white fitting t-shirt and Muggle trainers (Converse).

"What in Merlin's beard... This is what Muggle men wear!?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione suddenly looked flustered to Draco; her cheeks stained rose pink. Draco gave an inquisitive eyebrow raise. He couldn't help but feel that she was sort of ogling him in embarrassment.

"Yes, yes, Muggle men where this." she forced out uncomfortably.

"Potter would wear this?" he asked curiously.

She looked contemplative. "Mm .. yeah." Hermione replied, but didn't sound convincing.

"Okay. Well, you're terribly awful at bossing people around, come on _Master._ What am I suppose to do?" he quipped.

She spluttered in shock. "I'll tell you what, I exactly know how to tell people what to do! Thank you—"

"Ah! A know-it-all and bossy! Complete package!"

"Malfoy! Just, just— go pull out weeds and water the plants and make everything look good!" she snapped in exasperation.

Before he could give her a retort she huffed huffed away quickly, closing the sliding door behind her.

He pouted and frowned childishly. _Great, this is going to be fun. Bloody hell it's so hot out here! She's going to kill me._

**~O~**

Hermione whizzed around the kitchen cooking up lunch. She needed a distraction. And lucky making lunch was there to help her & Teddy also, who was reciting the alphabet a couple of times now. Hermione had become so flustered and, dare she say, surprisingly turned on, how Malfoy looked in Muggle clothing! She knew Harry wouldn't wear something so trendy like that and she blatantly lied to him. He just looked _so good_!_ Bad Hermione, bad_! She had pictured the outfit from a Muggle celebrity and thought it looked casual and unfitting for him, but WHAM! Malfoy's physique had to kick in and damn, did he look good. Hermione cringed. _Oh no, stop thinking about Malfoy like tha— Did you see how tight the shirt was? You could see his faint abs! STOP!_ She mentally berated.

"G, H– that's what your name starts with, I, J, K, L, M- that's the not important person's last name starts with, O, P..."

"Oh Teddy..." she muttered quietly.

The witch took the salmon out the of grill, she mixed the salad with a little balsamic vinegar and added bits of avocado to the lettuce and tomatoes.

"W, X, Y, Z! See now I know my ABC's!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Well done Teddy!" Hermione praised.

"Mm, smells yummy Aunt Mione! Will Draco Malfoy be eating with us?" Teddy asked curiously, propping himself up on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you Teddy, careful now," she watched Teddy for a moment, "Well, if he wants to." she finished curtly.

I hope not, she thought.

"Ok. Aunt Mione, why is he cleaning outside? Is he a gardener?" he questioned.

"Er, sort of... yes." Hermione answered unsurely.

"I like his hair. Do you like his hair?"

Oh Teddy, too many questions. She groaned internally.

"Um, no its too ... bright."

Teddy giggled and immediately changed his the same colour as Malfoy's. Hermione's eyes popped out.

"I'm going to keep it so he can see. Do you like it, _on me_, Aunt Mione?" he asked innocently, a sparkly glint in his eye.

He stared at the now platinum blonde Teddy. It didn't look that bad in fact, he had the Black features in him showing; that she wouldn't have noticed ever.

"Yes it looks good Teddy." Hermione replied sweetly.

He smiled smugly and sat down properly on his chair. Hermione than continued getting all the salmon out and placed three pieces on three plates. The witch put a chuck of salad on all three dishes and lastly added some crunchy potato chips she had finished cooking earlier. She wondered how Malfoy was doing outside, coping in Britain's suddenly hot weather. He might want a drink before coming inside. I really don't want his already ammunitioned brain to come inside ready to fire at me.

"Lunch is ready! Now come on, sit at the dining table!" Hermione announced cheerfully.

He jump off his chair and toddled over to sit at the dining table. Teddy bopped giddily with a hungry smile on his face.

She set a plate of food for him gladly. "Eat up, I'm just going to check on Malfoy ok?"

"Yesh, O-kay." he said with food in his mouth.

"Enjoy the vege's!" she said cheekily.

"I'm only eating what I can!" he protested.

Hermione chuckled heartedly and went back behind the kitchen and poured a tall glass of water for Malfoy. She was sure he would be thirsty as heck!

She distractedly hummed a tune and slid the door nonchalantly. It was quite hot today in London. Wow, was the temperature just amazing for the country! As she turned her gaze to give Malfoy a break, her eyes widened and the glass of water almost slipped from her grip. _Oh sweet Godric._

There in her very garden, was Draco Malfoy, with no shirt on looking slightly less pale and actually catching a faint tan. The sun highlighted the places where Malfoy was toned and dang, was it a pretty sight. He had an adamant scowl on his face though, as he slashed neatly at a few remaining weeds. The garden looked quite prim & proper and he had clearly enjoyed using the _'Aguamenti'_ charm around the place. She mentally scolded herself for ogling him. How the tables have turned!

Hermione cleared her throat. "Malfoy."

His head turned his gaze slowly toward her and sent her a glare. Hermione couldn't help but flush at the sight. _Wow, hot headed hottie alert._ She shook the thought out of her brain.

"I got you a glass of water," holding the glass forward dazedly, "Are you thirsty?" she asked curiously.

He quipped an eyebrow up before he sauntering towards her slowly, wiping away sweat from his face with the discarded t-shirt. She tried her best to not let her eyes wonder to far down.

"Very thirsty." he rasped indignantly.

He snatched the glass of water from her hands and gulped it down in one go.

Hermione averted her gaze any but Draco's. _Oh please, stay away, this isn't right!_

"Ghastly garden you have here Granger. My mother would've been very disappointed in you." he drawled.

"Well... I'm a busy woman, and you'll be around for some time Malfoy. The garden will be fine." Hermione waved it off nonchalantly.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh yeah busy with non-existent men."

Hermione reddened and playfully whacked him, involuntarily, on his shoulder. "Oh please men are a pain in the neck!"

"You must be consorting with the wrong type than." he smirked cheekily, rubbing the spot she hit.

Hermione scowled and looked at him up & down. "Clearly."

Draco glowered for a second but smirked once again. She so just wanted to check me out. "Admitting to _consort_ with me? Ooh that's rich news, when were you going to tell me?"

"What, I would– no, never! Malfoy! _You are despicable_!" she growled in exasperation, "I made lunch for you! You can come inside if you want to eat!"

Hermione huffed back inside away from the annoying Slytherin. She muttered obstinate things under her breath, albeit Malfoy had followed easily after her.

She stopped abruptly by the kitchen door, not knowing Malfoy was in tow, and he ran straight into her causing Hermione to topple forward quite a bit.

"Merlin!" she cried in surprise.

Malfoy grabbed her forearms steadily and pulled her up right. "Easy there insufferable one, no need for accidents."

"Malfoy! Will not sneak up on me!" Hermione berated.

His touch was burning and tingling at her skin. Obviously from the heat but the tingling, it must be something, because surely it wasn't coming from her.

"I wasn't! You said lunch was ready so I followed you obviously!" he replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione 'humph'ed and walked further into the kitchen, grabbed her plate and sat in front of an amused looking Teddy. Neither of them had noticed him casually watching the little mishap.

Draco just smirked and went over to his plate, seating himself in the fatherly position of the table. Hermione tried her best not to look at him. _Why this infuriating little ferret! When Teddy's not around, he'll have it coming!_

"Hi Draco Malfoy. How was outside?" Teddy broke the silence of scraping knives and forks.

Draco looked up at the kid surprisingly and chewed his food before swallowing fully. He noticed his hair was just as blonde as his and smirked approvingly. Hermione stayed silent, still glum over everything.

"It was very hot Teddy. Your Aunt's making me her slave!" he said, mocking distress.

Teddy gaped at Hermione in shock. Hermione frowned at Draco and back to Teddy.

"I am not making him my slave, Teddy. He's working rightfully for me.. It's sort of complicated dear." she explained.

Teddy looked persuaded enough. "Yeah, Aunt Mione says it's right, so Draco Ma—"

"Please, Teddy, call me Uncle Draco," he urged cheekily, his gaze on Hermione taunting her.

"Uncle Draco, okay," Teddy tested delightedly, "So yes, it's right. You're not a slave so it's okay. Aunt Mione must like you working for her, if it's right?"

Hermione groaned but felt her cheeks go hot. How Teddy can hint things and make them innocently brash, Merlin knows how!

"Teddy, it's just that Malfoy and I had a bet with each other & I won. So winners always get a prize, do you understand Teddy?" Hermione explained anxiously.

"Ohhhh, I get it. So Uncle Draco is a loser and that's what he has to do?" he pondered inquisitively.

"Correct. Malfoy is a loser." Hermione chortled.

Draco seethed silently and chewed his leafy greens. Hermione finished the rest of her fish and stood up to wash up.

"So, Teddy, why's your hair the same colour as mine?" Draco began.

Hermione listened as she washed her plate in the sink. _Oh boy, I hope Teddy doesn't say anything stupid._

"I like it. I haven't seen hair that colour ever." he answered politely.

"But you can't possibly want _loser_ hair now, why don't you do Granger's hair?" he asked, the sneering tone of his quite evident to Hermione.

"Oh cos her is a normal colour! This one," he changed it to his signature caramel, "is the colour of her hair in the sun. I like it. Do _you_ like it?" Teddy grinned cheekily.

Hermione dried her hands up and waited patiently for Malfoy's answer by the kitchen counter. Malfoy did not seemed phase by the question but kept his gaze on Teddy's hair.

"Yeah I like it," he said, Hermione's eyebrows raised a little, in which Draco noticed and quickly added, "On you though. Not on Granger, too icky on her."

"Are you scared of girl germs?"

Draco chuckled. "Just from her, Teddy, just from her."

"Oh, Aunt Mione's clean though and she's_ actually_ a lady— not a girl so it's okay to touch her." Teddy pointed out naively.

Hermione mentally face palmed her self and squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh Merlin help me today! _Teddy was so oblivious to the things he said.

Draco just gaped at the kid in shock._ Touch? Touch Granger?! How old was this kid?! Merlin, I'm trying not think of her in that way, but here you are encouraging me too! Merlin help me from this fatal attraction, and this extremely blunt child._

Teddy seemed to have stump both adults as neither had spoken. He looked at both witch and wizard patiently. Aunt Mione was mumbling something under her breath and looked flustered & a little sick. Draco Malfoy— or now Uncle Draco, looked flustered also, but his lip was curled in a slight scowl.

"Um," Teddy spoke, deciding that both adults probably didn't listen to what he just, "Uncle Draco, Aunt Mione likes your hair."

Hermione regained from her state and spluttered._ Oh Teddy's twisting words now! Down with this boy!_

"Okay! Teddy! That's enough talking! Come on, go run along and play with the Quidditch toys." Hermione announced sheepishly.

Draco was dumbfounded for a moment but smirked happily. _So Granger has been taking a looky at me. Ah, now I'm not the only one who can be pinned for ogling now!_

"But I'm not finished talking!" Teddy protested.

Hermione strode over to Teddy and picked him, over her shoulders. He was quite light and harmless so she wasn't afraid of him. He began lightly pounding on her back.

"Aunt Mione! _Come on_! I won't be annoying! Aunt Mione!" he wailed, as Hermione walked him out of the dining room.

"Upstairs we go." she muttered, blushing furiously as she left the room and headed up the stairs.

"She says your hairs too bright though!" he yelled out, with no shame, before he arrived on the second floor.

Hermione had to congratulate the kid, he was a confident one for saying something like that. Teddy was sulking and pouting; his hair was a sully violet. She knelt down to his level and sighed.

"Teddy, I know you like talking but you have to keep what we talk to about, between us two, okay?" she scolded as congenially as she could.

He huffed. "Fine. You said to be nice to Uncle Draco, so I was just being nice."

"I know," she sighed heavily, "You can be nice. He's just not going to be nice to me if you tell him things we talk about."

Teddy looked up at her with curious eyes. "Why wouldn't he be nice? He seems nice."

"Oh yeah, nice because your his cousin." she muttered.

"Uncle Draco's my cousin?!" he gasped quite loudly.

"Shh, shh! Yes, he's your cousin," Hermione groaned, "Oh Andromeda's going to kill me."

"That's so cool! How is he my cousin?"

"He's your Nana Meda's sister's son."

"Ooh, I member Nana talking about her sisters. But that was all." he shrugged off.

Hermione nodded. She was sure Andromeda wouldn't have like to discuss too much about the only family that had turn there backs on her, just because she married someone not of there blood.

"Can I go back downstairs? I promise I won't say anything we talk about again!" Teddy pleaded, making a puppy dog face, ha ironic.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Alright, but I want you to stay in the living room. I'm just going to clean up in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Teddy changed his hair to the sapphire blue and skipped ahead of her down the stairs. Hermione came down to see him arranging his Quidditch figurines for a game.

As she entered the kitchen, Malfoy was laying back leisurely in his chair (and thankfully with his shirt back on), obviously waiting for her.

"Back so soon?" he mused.

"Only to cl—" she paused, as a thought sneaked upon her, "Actually, Malfoy. Could you please clean up the rest of the table and wash up?" Hermione said, dripping with mock sweetness.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. Hermione watched as he picked up his plate and Teddy's plate, balancing the utensils on top. "Anything for you, since you like my hair." he said lasciviously.

"Teddy was just joking." she lied.

"Oh I see, so that's why you went upstairs to scold him for telling me. Teddy's joking alright." he said, sarcasm evident.

She cheeks felt hot and she decided it was time to ignore him. Before she could make out of the kitchen, "Granger! How exactly... do I wash up?"

Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing confuse sky by the sink. He had discarded in the right place but he just stood the analyzing. She began to laugh out loud.

"Oh woah! You don't know how to wash up! This is rich!" Hermione chortled.

"_Granger_, how am I suppose to clean up if you won't tell me how!" he half-whined, half-barked.

"Well," she came to sit by the kitchen counter, "How would you clean up?"

"_Scourgify_?"

"Yes. But how would a muggle clean up?" she tested.

"I don't know, water and soap?" he answered irritably.

"Correct! So use water and soap."

"But that'll take a long time! Granger this is bullshit. Can't I just _Scourgify_ it away?" he whined.

"You sound like a spoilt brat! Merlin Malfoy!" she sighed heavily, "Look I'll show you how to wash up, but only once."

"I don't want your help." Malfoy sulked.

"Fine. Wash up than." Hermione said curtly.

He pulled his wand out, "Scourg—"

"NO! The Muggle way!"

"But why! We have magic!" he yelled back.

"You're so inconsiderate! I'm trying to help you learn the Muggle way. It's quite fun, really." Hermione explained fairly.

"Alright! I'll let you help! Salazar's sake!" he gave up, exasperated.

"Good." she muttered.

Hermione made her over to him and stood quite close behind him. She tried to contain herself from the proximity, realizing she could see the toned areas of his torso. She cleared her throat and her turned his head slightly to gaze at her. He quirked an eyebrow up at her and moved slightly to the left to give Hermione room.

"Okay, this," she said, grabbing the dishwasher soap and squeezing it in a wash container, "Is the soap."

He nodded stiffly.

"This is the sponge," she held up the item to Malfoy, "And you use this, to lather the plate or utensil, come on, have a go."

She passed it to Malfoy who muttered, "Ugh you sound like Professor Sprout."

He moved it lamely across the plate, not even trying to scrub it thoroughly.

"Oh my god, Malfoy. You are not doing anything." she chastised in low monotone.

"This is stupid! And I'm getting soap on me!"

"You're such a pansy!"

"Hey! Don't you bring Pansy into this!"

"Argh! You know what I meant!" she cried out exasperatedly, "Here!" she placed her hand on top of his, so that both his hand and her hand were gripping the sponge, "Scrub it like you want to get rid of an imperfection! For Godric's sake!"

Hermione was pretty much doing all the scrubbing because Malfoy's hand had gone limp. She suddenly stopped slowly and turned to her gaze at him. Her hands were tingling alright, and it felt good. She delicately took her hands from his and raised an eyebrow as if nothing happened. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Really?" she urged.

He breathed in, "Oh, I don't know, you wanted to do that because you wanted to touch my hand, _didn't you_?" he quipped lecherously.

She blushed, feeling innocent but guilty at the same time. She looked away from his mischievous silver eyes. _Merlin's beard, those eyes._

"In your dreams." she muttered.

He chuckled. "Maybe I should take Teddy's advice and touch you? How about it?"

"Don't you dare you Malfoy! _Just–_ go back to washing up! You know the method, scrub, lather and rinse!" Hermione ordered hysterically.

"Oh but Granger, I _liked_ you helping me." he said huskily, waggling his eyebrows.

She groaned. Why is he being so annoying, and using that goddamn charm of his!

"Just do it yourself!" Hermione managed to spit out before fleeing away from him.

_I am not going to survive these two months, with this cad._

**~O~**

After Draco finished washing the plates, successfully, you may add. He wiped his hands clean on an cloth and sat at the dining table, a swarm of thoughts in his head.

He smiled secretly to himself. Okay, so maybe, Granger is getting to me. But come on, she's suddenly beautiful, a pain in the neck (that I don't mind) and just plain interesting to rile up. How can I not feel... whatever this feeling is for her. He imagined her pink blushing cheeks that apparently had a high schedule around him today, and chuckled. I must be getting to her, if it's getting to me, honestly. Her witty attitude was also a good show for him too. At least she wasn't a typical bimbo with no opinions, fawning over him. She was like, dare he say, like Astoria, except less vicious and hate fueled. And he had been the one fawning for her more, _way more_. He thought about the way her hand slipped and gripped into his perfectly. How he wished they could come in contact again. Just a little touch, to ignite sparks.

And that's when Draco knew. He didn't hate her or want to be in denial anymore. It's time I start playing the game. It's time to see where I'll be going with this fatal attraction.

"Uncle Draco," Teddy began cautiously, "Aunt Mione fell asleep on my game. Do you think you could watch and play with me?"

He smirked dazedly. "Sure kid. Lead the way."

When we entered the living room, he saw the infuriating witch resting peacefully on the sofa, he had once sat on. He smirked, feeling a little bashful this time._ Oh Draco, pull yourself together and stop being such a sappy Hufflepuff!_

He sat on a single sofa chair infront of Teddy's game. He listened to him ramble on, but his mind was in another place.

Merlin, Granger what have you gotten yourself into? Consorting with the enemy... who now wants you.

**~O~**

* * *

A/N: Okay! I'm so sorry I haven't posted for like two weeks! I have been so busy, again, with school work plus reading other fics, exercising and appointments for schools! I hope I'm making sense! I feel like I'm not...

A few FACTS:

• Draco is the one that falls first (duh) but you can see Hermione recognizing her attraction.

• Draco will act more on his attraction, Hermione will be a little unsure about hers.

• Draco is completely reformed and has almost no more prejudices! He is not so mean as people make him out for Hermione and Hermione obviously is a little liberated about Draco, since Ron is with someone and she has no one .. for now ;) Except for the fact about Muggle clothing. And he still has his pride.

• There might be action *WINKWINK* in the next chapter... who knows ;)

ANYWAYS, thanks for waiting! Read & Review my Veela's! Till next update :D


	12. Chapter 12: Dear Heart

_" 'Dear Heart, so there's this guy you want me to like, but I don't want to. So can you please stop beating so fast when he comes by?' "_

**Disclaimer: My name is missmagicrose, not JK Rowling... sigh.**

**~O~**

"Teddy! Come here! Toy's Story's on!"

Teddy rushed into the room and seated himself on the sofa hastily. His hair turned a brilliant sapphire.

"Ooh, yes! Muggle TV is the best!" he cheered.

Hermione smiled fondly at him. He's so adorable, I forget that Andromeda probably doesn't let him watch too much television. Teddy only ever gets to watch heaps more when he comes over to my place. Or Harry & Ginny's place.

Speaking of Ginny, Hermione was currently missing out on the Sunday Dinner at The Burrow. Right this minute, Ginny would be telling her about this huge, awesome, super special surprise she had owled to her earlier that day, but no. She was stuck with Teddy, and Malfoy.

How was she going to explain that? First of all, Teddy has a brusque nature of talking, but obviously it's totally oblivious to him! Just imagine him blurting out who's over and what he's doing! She'd be skinned alive from Harry and maybe even Ron! Second, how would she explain Malfoy? Oh you know, I hired Malfoy as a personal house bunny and did I mention, he's under the Imperius curse? They wouldn't buy that! She could've sent him home if she went to The Burrow, but that brought her back to Teddy. Leaving Malfoy at her place would not be a good idea! So all in all, whatever Ginny had to say to Hermione, had to wait until she thought of a way to tell of her friends about this... bet.

"Come watch with me Aunt Mione!" Teddy called.

"Alright, one sec, I'm just going to tell Malfoy something really quick ok." Hermione said.

"Alright. I have something to tell you when you get back." he murmured cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes in return. She woke up yesterday afternoon, to a most peculiar sight, Malfoy and Teddy playing a brutal game of Quidditch with his toys. They were also yelling at each other, like brothers. _It was actually pretty adorable,_ she thought. And when Malfoy noticed she woke up, he had smirked at her. It was a pleasant smirk though. I don't know if smirks can be pleasant but it was one of those hello-nice-to-see-you kind of smirks. Than Teddy noticed she was awake and he too, grinned pleasantly and yelled, "Aunt Mione!" like a battle cry and looked at Malfoy giddily. It was just a funny thing to wake up too. Something was up with those two.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Malfoy standing by the fridge, face scrunched up and studying the fridge magnets.

"Malfoy?" Hermione began tentatively.

He doesn't take his gaze off the fridge. "This is rather interesting Granger. This little blocks just stick back onto your white cooler cabinet. Interesting."

Hermione quirked into a smile. _Malfoy is just sooo out dated. His pure-blood beliefs all stuck up in his arse._ She watched him pull a fridge magnet off slightly and it clung back to the fridge abruptly.

"They're called fridge magnets, Malfoy. This is called a fridge, not a white cooler cabinet, "she snorted, "They stick together because of iron and two things called negative and positive magnetic fields. Like polar regions, the north and south." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

He looked at her non-perplexed.

"So? What does that mean?" he asked, truly clueless.

Hermione blinked. _He actually wants to learn this off me and even more intriguing, something Muggle?_ But than again, he hasn't really been racist to me in a while.

"They just attract. Like a push and pull to each other," she grabbed one of her magnets and demonstrated, Malfoy moved to the side slightly for her, "So see, if I hover it over the fridge so close, you can see the fridge or the magnet, trying to push it away. But no matter what, they just connect with each other because of the external magnet field. Understand?" Hermione finished and faced him.

She jerked back against the fridge and realized how close she is or he is, depends how you want to view it. He was looking at her like she's just challenged him. His face pulled in amused fascination and his body in a lean, teasing demure. Hermione clamped her mouth into a thin line. _Oh wow, this is just too close. Those... silvery eyes. Hang on—_

"What so this magnetic field, it just pushes the other polar side to its other polar side so they can just stick?" he mused in a lazy drawl.

"Er, yes," Hermione answered stiffly, "They say opposites attract."

She immediately regretted adding that part because Malfoy's face contorts into _a hundred times more_ of an amused face. She cringed from this proximity and stares defiantly at him.

"Is that so?" he replied smugly, and placed both of his hands beside Hermione's head, cornering her onto the fridge.

Hermione's eyes pop out and she suddenly felt hot everywhere. _This is not even right! He's looking at me... funny. Oh Merlin! He's so attractive!_ She felt the exact emotions that one time Malfoy pinned her in the office at Fortescue's. _I shouldn't be feeling this way... again!_ She quivered slightly and gulped, composing herself.

"Anyways, back to what I was here for," the confidence in her voice coming back to her, "I want you to wash up the dinner plates. Please and thank you." she ended coyly, ducking out of his arms.

_Phew! Close call! Note to self: make sure Malfoy and I don't get too close like that because my mind and body just go haywire!_ She stepped away to assess him. He turned to her with a evident scowl on his face and he strided to the sink, reluctantly starting.

"Washing dishes is the most stupidest thing ever." she heard him mutter, as he scrubbed at a plate.

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Good boy, Malfoy."

He scoffed and scrubbed harder at another plate. "One day, Granger, one day..."

She rolled her eyes and left him to his duties. Funny how she finds herself rolling her eyes at both of the two relatives. Must be some trait they just possess and receive.

The witch entered the lounge room to see Teddy standing on the couch point his arm outwards in front of him and buzzing about.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear! You're an alien! To the rescue!" he yelled in a mock Buzz Light year voice, while zapping his arm in every direction.

"Teddy sit down, you might fall off," Hermione berated lightly but smiled at him, "Come on Buzz Lightyear! Listen to good old Woody now!"

"Are you going to be the cowboy?!" He ignored her command and chose to keep swinging his arm in front of him.

"If you want me to be."

"Mm, but you're a lady. How about you be Little Bopeep?" he pondered thoughtfully.

"Oh... I don't want to be her, Teddy, Little Bopeep's too girly for me and besides Woody's fun, like me." Hermione grinned childishly.

"But you're still a lady! You have to be Little Bopeep! Or what about... Mrs Potato-head! You can only be one!" Teddy exclaimed, with attitude.

"Fine, I'll be little Bopeep..." she chuckled heartedly and took a seat beside his standing form on the sofa.

"Brilliant! And Uncle Draco can be Woody!"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, a little shocked and felt pouty.

"Well cause he's a boy, Aunt Mione and he's kind of fun too." Teddy explains wryly.

"Oh it's fine, Teddy," she waved it off as nonchalantly as she could, the brunette remembered something suddenly, so she changed the subject, "What was that thing you were going to tell me about, hmm?"

As if a lightbulb switched on, he plopped down abruptly and turned to Hermione. She raised a curious eyebrow and smiled fondly at him.

"Well, you're not supposed to know but...," he fiddled for a moment but had a mischievous smirk on his face; Hermione waited dumbfounded. _So Malfoy's been talking about me huh? And to Teddy even. Doesn't he know that the kid doesn't keep secrets_?

"He said he liked seeing you asleep," her eyebrows rose up and her eyes popped out. _Well, what's that supposed to mean?!_ "He said your bossy voice wasn't nagging him like usual and he said you looked mes-mo-rizing & serene."

No words could form for a few seconds from Hermione's mouth. _Was he being legit? Malfoy can be a little oddity at times but serene? Mesmerizing? He truly is surprising. Oh my god, there goes my tummy again. Darn, stop it!_

"Bossy? Of course he'd like those arrangements; when I'm asleep and not talking." she commented a little scowl-ish, choosing the offending topic than the latter to comment on.

"But _Aunt Mione_, he said mes-mo-rizing! And serene! I don't even know what those words mean but they sound pretty!" Teddy cooed, a hopeful glint in his eye.

She tried not to crack a smile, but oh Merlin, just the way Teddy says it! Malfoy said that about her whilst she was asleep! What!

"Oh, I– um, I guess, serene– it just means peaceful, like beautifully quiet, untroubled... Oh– ha, no way..." Hermione murmured bashfully.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty. I think Uncle Draco likes you."

Hermione scoffed outright._ Preposterous! Sorry but that's a little too far-fetched for me,_ she thought. _Okay yeah, he's attractive and he looks at me, but that's pretty much where you draw the line for both of us, hopefully._

"Ahuh, well that's sort of... nice of him to say, I guess." she said reluctantly.

"You should thank him. I see Uncle Harry say something pretty about Auntie Ginny all the time and she always says thank you." Teddy said, grinning.

_Oh no you don't you young man! You're a cheeky little bugger and you know it!_ Hermione shook her head laughingly.

"Um, maybe. If I remember..." she mumbled faintly.

"I'll make sure you tell Uncle Draco, don't worry!"

"Tell Uncle Draco what?"

_Crap._ Hermione cringed on the sofa and her face creased shamefully. Teddy's eyebrows shoot up but he smiled faintly. _Malfoy just had to walk in right now, didn't he!_ He's looked at both of them with a curious expression, an aristocratic eyebrow raised.

"I kind of told Aunt Mione... that you think she looks serene and mes-mo-rizing.." Teddy began sheepishly, "Sorry, but, but— Aunt Mione's not mad! She's going to tell you something before she forgets!"

Malfoy scowled softly and rubbed his hands together. He averted his gaze elsewhere, muttering incoherently. "Granger?"

She pulled herself away from her shamed & shocked state and gazed cautiously at Malfoy.

_Darn it Teddy! What do you think you're doing!?_

"Um..."

He turned to look at Hermione but surprisingly his scowl softened some more and waited calmly.

"So you're done washing up, I'm guessing?" Hermione said, changing the topic.

_Phew! I hope I can let that slip!_

He quirked an eyebrow up for a second and shook it away, obviously picking up the change of topic.

"Yes master. Clean as diamonds. Anything else?" he drawled.

"Nope. You can retire." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

Teddy jumped up again on the catch and aimed an arm up at him, imitating the Buzz Lightyear stance. He seemed to not have noticed my change in subject either.

"Hey, Uncle Draco! Watch with us! I made you Woody!"

"Woody?" he enquired, baffled.

Hermione prayed silently that Malfoy would just retire to his room and leave them alone. _Oh please, what's wrong with me. It's Malfoy. It's just Malfoy. And you totally admitted that he was attractive! No! Yes! No! Yeah, you did. Fine!—_

"Sure why not. How are we watching?" Malfoy replied, smoothly.

He strided over and sat himself down comfortably on the other side of Teddy.

"From the television, you dumby!" Teddy giggled and than become serious again.

Hermione remained silent but tried not to snort._ I totally forgot he doesn't know much about the Muggle world._

"Explain to Uncle Draco, what this tel-e-vision does, Teddy." he asked apprehensively.

"You just see moving people or pictures in that," he pointed at the tv box, "And you can hear them. They're like bedtime stories but you can watch it happen for yourself."

Hermione turned to look at Teddy and Malfoy. Teddy loomed over him, from standing on the couch, with a straight face on. Malfoy looked at the tv for a moment and back to Teddy and nodded in understanding or approval. Either one, it was still a positive nod. He caught Hermione intently watching their little information talk and smirked alluringly at her. Hermione blushed and looked back to the tv. _Merlin, my heart is beating so fast, my tummy's in a tornado and I just feel so alert! What is going on with me!_

"So what are we watching on the tel-e-vision?"

"Toy Story." he replied bluntly.

"And, what's a Woody?"

"That would be..." he paused, eyes intently on the tv and pointed in a jolt, "..him! Him! Howdy partner! Buuu-uzzzz!" he imitated.

Hermione let out a loud chuckle. Teddy sounded exactly like Woody, the pleading nasal-y tone. She turned her head to look up at Teddy. He continued repeating the word in the same tone.

She laughed harder and than her gaze dropped away from Teddy's height. And they met silver mirth filled eyes. He was actually looking at her! With content amusement. She flushed a little and turned away, feeling warm.

Malfoy huffed contentedly at her. "So... I'm that funny sounding lad?"

"Cowboy." Hermione pipes up.

She looked at him for a moment and he stared back at her blankly. He gave her a nod compliantly.

"Okay... cowboy." Malfoy tested.

"No. You have to say howdy partner!" Teddy playfully scolded.

Hermione snorted and guffawed hysterically next to Teddy._ Malfoy in a western accent! This is going to be rich!_

"Say it Malfoy!" Hermione wheezed.

Malfoy rose a prim eyebrow up at her and found himself smirking slightly. Hermione smiled coyly and looked away, blushing. _Why is my head constantly looking at him and looking away tonight, ugh._ Teddy shook him vigorously to get him to say it.

"Say 'howdy partner!' now!"

"Howdy partner?" he tried, monotonously.

"_No_, listen, Aunt Mione will say it! Go on say it, Aunt Mione!" Teddy called abruptly.

"Wh-what?"

"Go on, Granger, _say it_." Malfoy urged teasingly.

She pulled her face into a tight, stoic expression. _If I do this, Malfoy will laugh at me, if I don't, he'll think I'm a chicken or something. Ohhh Merlin, Teddy!_ Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. _Well, here it goes Bulls-eye._

"Howdy partner!" Hermione said, exaggerating very hard in the Western Woody like accent.

Teddy blinked. And started laughing out loud. Malfoy looked at her like she grew a Dumbledore beard and he too, broke into hysterical fits.

"Granger!...oh Salazar, is that what a cowboy sounds like!" Draco gasped in between fits.

"Teddy wanted a demonstration!" she retorted, "Oh really! Sod off Malfoy & shut up!"

She crossed her arms and "_humph'ed_" deeper into the couch. Teddy and Malfoy's laughs soon died down.

"Now, Uncle Draco, your turn." Teddy piped up jubilantly.

Malfoy scoffed and smirked crookedly.

"I'll only do it, when Granger isn't here, Teds." he stated firmly.

"What!" Hermione objected.

"Oh, after that demonstration, I am not going to say it."

"Just cause I had the guts too."

"No, just because you have _Gryffindor morals._ Sorry, Granger, but I'm a Slytherin." Malfoy boasted complacently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him a quick glare. _He can be such a prat!_

Silence than ensued the three, as they continued watching Toy Story. Teddy occasionally laughed and shot up in Buzz Lightyear mode. The movie soon was at its ending. Woody was talking to Little Bopeep. Then Little Bopeep jumped on Woody, smothering him in kisses.

"Oh my Aunt Mione, you're kissing Uncle Draco!" Teddy exclaimed dazedly at the television.

Both addressee's snapped there heads to gape bewilderingly at each other and Teddy. Teddy watched fondly the ending parts of the movie.

"What did you say Teddy?" Malfoy uttered stoically.

"Little Bopeep is Aunt Mione. She gave you little," he made smooching noises, "All over your face."

Malfoy's eyebrows rose up and he smirked blushingly. He stared intently at her. Hermione kept her gaze on the ground, and tried her best to be quiet. _Oh Teddy! I swear, you have to stop putting us in these situations!_

"You know Teddy, I would never smooch Malfoy." she ground out, making sure he heard.

"Maybe one day you will." Teddy said simply, getting off the couch.

The movie had started to play the theme song and the credits were coming.

Malfoy stayed awfully quiet in this situation. If someone had wanted an odd pairing of sorts, involving him and Hermione, he would of objected straight away to such a thing. He, instead sat calm and stoic, lost in thought probably.

"Okay! Time for bed you little cheek!" Hermione announced, ignoring Malfoy's absent-mindedness. _I'll just have to, uh, tell him it was just Teddy being Teddy._

"Race you up! Then we can talk about the movie some more!" he grinned.

"Okay," she smiled back, "Well, get ready! Set! Go!" Hermione called, false stepping.

She watched him shoot out of the lounge and to the staircase. Hermione waited till she could his steps thumping up the staircase and turned to face Malfoy. He sat there looking at her with that signature aristocratic gaze. She looked away perplexed, walked over to the remote & switched the tv off.

"Malfoy, er, you can go to bed. And sorry, about Teddy being so... brash." Hermione said sheepishly, slightly going pink.

He raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"No worries, Granger. The kid is entertaining and likes to put _us_ in a place, doesn't he?" he drawled teasingly.

Her stomach lurched at the mention of 'us' and she looked away from him for a couple of seconds. _Oh Godric, oh sweet, sweet fizzpops_.

"Ha. Um, well, I don't think you know where your room is...," she said nonchalantly, brushing off his question, "Follow me."

Malfoy huffed and followed suit after Hermione. They went up to second floor and turned right to meet a door similar to all the rest.

"There you go," she opened it slowly and flicked the lights on, "Hope it's okay... I mean you can transfigure and what not. Or bring stuff. It is two months." she muttered.

_Why the heck am I feeling so obligated! This is Malfoy! If this is me the second day of the bet, what's the rest of the two months going to be like!?_

"It's satisfactory. Glad to see that bleeding heart of yours still finding the rights for others." he mocked heartily.

"Oh only for poor sods like you Malfoy." she sniped back.

"It's even better to know, that your finding it in me." he replied devilishly.

Hermione's sucked in a silent breath and looked away. _I will be dead by this week, if he keeps up this act!_

"You know what, stop being an incorrigible cad! And go to bed!" she fumed as shrilly as she could, though her blush might have made her look affected.

"Anything for you master," Malfoy quipped, winked, walked around Hermione into the room & brushed up slightly on her arm, "Goodnight Gryffindork, sleep tight, don't let the snakes bite."

Hermione's shocked state elevated and she gave him a glare. He grinned mischievously and shut the door quietly in her face. Her face was hot and she felt flustered all over. _What in Merlin's magical powers, was that. He did not just innuendo me. No, he even threw in a wink. No._

"Argh! That git..." Hermione seethed, feeling hot and bothered.

She slumped to her bedroom and shut the door. There laid Teddy almost asleep on her bed. His foot lazily tapping in content. The witch gave a tired sigh and walked over to him. She pulled the blanket up to his chest and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Teddy," she whispered, "At least you're having a swell time with him around. I'm so confused..."

It was quiet for a moment and she thought Teddy was fully asleep now, but than, "He's not confusing... goodnight Aunt Mione. Sweet dreams."

The night became calm, Teddy's breath came in and out quietly and Hermione felt drowsy, lying awake, thinking.

_Why is it when I meet him after so long, he was so mean and rude like he always sort of was.. and now? He's just... teasing me! Something's going on._

Hermione closed off all thoughts as she felt her eyes dropping and her body & mind go weak. Let the sweet dreams begin.

**~O~**

The next morning Draco woke up feeling fully charged and happily sated. _I didn't get some, did I?_ he thought. Than last nights happenings came back to him. Of course. Growl and prowl Granger, was why he was feeling good. And Teddy's blunt accusations too.

He caught all the blushes that filled her cheeks and stared intently back at her mesmerizing cinnamon eyes. The way she filled up with mirth and the way her eyes could be lit up in flames, made him linger on her. Even her never-ending knowledge was still there! All of the Muggle-born's quirks were putting fuel to his fire. _Salazar! I can't fall too quick! I can't let this be like Astoria all over again! It won't happen! I won't let it happen!_

He got up slowly out of his, surprisingly comfy, bed and walked to his short amount of belongings. He would be making a stop at the Manor or his flat to pick up things for him and this room, later today. It was lovely temperature that morning, not too cold or too warm, just right because he was only clad in his boxers.

_Hmm_. He rummaged for his suit robes. _A shower might do yes._ He grabbed his discarded Muggle shirt and pulled it on. Draco grabbed his wand and opened the door. He realized it must be early because it was very quiet and calm. _Now, the bathroom, where is the bathroom?_ He wandered cautiously on the top floor, peaking at the door opposite of his room, to find a study room. _Nope, not the bathroom._ He noticed an opened door further down to his right and pushed it further. _Aha! The bathroom! Thank Merlin, or I would have had to wake up sleeping Granger just for that!_

_Now, a towel. I need a towel._ He held his wand out in front of him. _Granger won't mind if I borrow a towel, will she?_ _I mean how does she expect to keep her slaves dry and covered after a shower?_

"Accio towel." Draco muttered.

A fluffy white towel zoomed into his arms and he smirked triumphantly. _Well than, onto my shower!_

**~O~**

Hermione awoke refreshed and only slightly groggy. Teddy was already missing from her bed, without a doubt, watching morning tv.

Andromeda was coming to pick Teddy up this morning. She suddenly panicked. _Oh my gosh, what if Malfoy's still here?! What if she sees him?! Oh... forget it, Teddy will probably just blabber about the whole weekend anyways... Sigh, and I thought I could keep the bet hidden for a while._

She instinctively strolled to the bathroom, for a morning face wash and gargle. Hermione reached for the door knob for the bathroom and leisurely pushed it open.

"ARGH!" she yelped.

There stood Malfoy. Dripping wet and glistening, equally surprised, clad only with a towel around his waist. _Oh Merlin and dear Morgana._

"Granger! It's called knocking!" he spluttered, but made no move to shut the door

"Oh my Merlin," she breathed, "Malfoy!"

The baffled witch jerked the door shut and scurried back to her room._ Oh my, oh my, oh my innocent eyes!_ She couldn't get the image of Malfoy's toned upper body out of her mind and how seductive he looked with damp hair. His hair was quite golden blonde now, traces of the platinum still evident though. He didn't smirk, he didn't yell or get angry either. He just stood there perplexed and root to the spot. He looked so... good this morning._ How exquisite he is under all that black clothing... Never thought he could be toned like that. He could be a model for those Calvin Klein or,..._ She found herself blushing and mentally berated herself.

I might as well face the inevitable. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs, making sure she strode out of from the top floor without a glance at the bathroom. I'll just wash up and gargle in the downstairs bathroom, she thought.

"Aunt Mione? Is that you?" Teddy called.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" she replied, and turned into the living room.

He sat there fixed on the tv, lying on his side.

"I'm hungry." he said, cutely emphasizing.

"Alright, well Aunt Mione's going to be a little lazy this morning? Is berry oats ok?"

"Mmm, yeah."

Hermione smiled and headed to the kitchen to make his berry oats. As she almost finished the process of his breakfast, she heard footsteps enter the kitchen and the hairs on her back stood up, making her feel tingly.

"Goodmorning Granger." Malfoy purred huskily.

Hermione blushed and waited for herself to ease down to answer back to him.

"Morning Malfoy." she replied stiffly.

She heard the chair scrape and knew he had sat down at the kitchen table chairs.

"Lovely sight you had this morning, wasn't it?" he brought up bluntly.

She cringed and turned around, her hands holding Teddy's berry oats. He was looking at her casually smirking, just a little bit. Just a little bit.

"Uh... sorry. I just— thought you would be— my usual routine— and I didn't mean to— just I wake up and— sorry." Hermione babbled, embarrassed.

"And I thought you were all about formalities," he scoffed, she blushed, "Nevermind. I'm heading out for work. I won't be back till later... with a few things of course. Would you be home around six?"

Hermione calmed down and the air in the room felt condensed, light. "Um, actually, overtime... Teddy's getting picked up soon & I don't know what time I'll make it to my office after he's left..."

"So, I'll be waiting here of course?" he pondered.

"No." The words flew out of her mouth before she thought of them.

"And why's that?"

"I just— I don't think you should be left alone here, Malfoy." she said matter-of-factly.

He didn't recoil or mask into a cold, sneering face. He just looked dryly at her.

"Tsk, please Granger. I'm not going to go through your shit, I'm rich enough, and what would I go rummaging for? Come on, trust me." Malfoy said incredulously.

Hermione frowned and thought for a second. She weighed the pros and cons of letting Malfoy stay at her place when she wasn't going to be there. _Well, I'm not hiding anything... I don't have anything of great importance except my belongings of course, but nothing top secret... But he could nick something that's one of a kind, I mean he was a former Slytherin... but I can't think of anything terrible he'd do alone here. He'd rather do something if I was around. Oh Merlin. We're going to be alone tonight. Me. Him. Us. By Ourselves. Oh, I can't— my stupid hearts reaching out—_

"Granger, I can see your brain working up a storm in there. So, what do you say?" he asked smugly, smirking at his comment.

"Yes," she breathed, he smirked even more, "But if I find something wrong when I get back, you will be punished."

He stood up from his chair and got ready to leave, a hand in his pocket and a suitcase zooming to his other.

"Well, I do like punishments Granger," he leered lecherously, "But I'll stick to your rules."

Hermione turned pink on the spot and tightened her grip on the breakfast bowl. _Oh sweet Godric, he is not helping._

"Okay, bye than," Hermione ground out calmly, "There's another key; it's hidden in the daisy patch by the window outside. Accio doesn't work on it... It should be near the fourth flower from the left."

"Ah that's fantastic. Well, I should be on my way," he said half-politely, half-arrogantly, "_Have a lovely day honey_." Malfoy mocked sweetness.

Hermione scoffed but turned much pinker than before. _Just get going before I giggle hysterically at how ridiculous and perfect that sounds! Wait what._

"Ugh, bye Malfoy."

He hopped his eyebrows up, smirked one last time and disapparated on the spot.

She let out a long sigh before heading back to the lounge room to serve Teddy's breakfast.

**~O~**

By the time Teddy had left with Andromeda and she had gotten ready for work, it was eleven in the morning.

Looks like a long day of examining and filing animals in the division. She reached her office and found Megaera waiting for her.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here! You will never believe what's been reported!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, goodmorning Meg, what is it?" she inquired, interested.

The stepped inside her quarters and continued the conversation.

"A lone mermaid was found at a beach in Dartmouth! She was absolutely drained and three Muggles spotted her! Luckily, a wizard was around and contacted the Ministry right away! Honestly, it's the most exciting cases we've gotten yet!" Megaera gushed excitedly.

Hermione's eyes beamed after listening intently to the information. "Seriously?! And where's the mermaid now?"

"Well, she needs water, obviously, so she's in a fairly large tank at the moment... We need to communicate with her and know if she'd like to join the Merpeople at the Hogwarts lake.."

"Oh, I see. Sounds alright... And who's assigned to communicate?"

"You, actually. I'm assigned to record and inform head Division boss." Megaera said nonchalantly.

"Okay, when do we begin?" she asked, settling her things in her office.

"Whenever you're ready... There's just one thing about our mermaid. She's been having repercussions and tends to lift her head out of the water. It all ends in high pitched screeches." she shivered.

"Oh dear, poor mermaid... Alright, I'm just going to prepare now. Wetsuit right?" Megaera nodded, "Great..." she muttered.

"Are you okay Hermione? I mean if you want me to do it, just say so... I just thought you'd like it since you're deputy division leader..." Megaera asked concerned.

"No it's alright!" she assured politely, half-chuckling, "I just had a busy weekend.."

"Didn't we all." Megaera replied cheekily.

Hermione huffed, smiling, and Megaera left accordingly to let her get ready. She pulled out her signature wand and shut the door wordlessly. She muttered the transfiguring spell to change clothes and envisioned a black, sleek wetsuit._ Well, here goes to busy Mondays!_

**~O~**

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione! Here let me put the ice on it!" Megaera exclaimed, feeling terrible.

After seven surprise repercussion attacks, four revival water charms & spells and five ten minute breaks, they finally uncovered the story of the lone mermaid, name Lorelei, and her story fleeing from the bewitched waters of the Bermuda islands.

Hermione had gotten three bruises in total from her little expedition. She was sporting two on her right arm, eye catching purple splotches, and one large bruise on her left kneecap. It was a terrifying experience, being with a traumatized mermaid. She constantly felt wary and alert but she knew the mermaid was benign and just suffering alot from her trip.

In the end, the mermaid gave in easily to the idea of being safe with other Merpeople in England and be taken to the Hogwarts lake.

"No, no, I got it Megs—" she protested sorely.

"Oh hush now!" Megaera tugged the icepack from her, "Here lets put a little Healer Dee's banishing bruise balm on it."

Hermione nodded compliantly and eased her arm and leg forward. Megaera took a small dip of the clear, sparkly balm and rubbed it on the violet marks.

"They won't disappear till a full twenty four hours... so you'll be sporting them for a bit." Megaera informed sheepishly.

"Thanks Meg. I'll be fine. Glad it's over though! I felt like springing out of there everytime!" Hermione explained.

"Oh trust me, I wanted to pull you out everytime I saw you flinch!"

"Well, I can tick that off on my dangerously dangerous things I've done!" Hermione quipped, laughing softly.

Megaera grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "You know Hermione you look feverish, sure you don't want to go home either?"

"No! No! I've slacked off all weekend and come late this morning! And it's only two hours left for me anyways! I'll stay, you should leave Meg. You've done a great job today, really." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" she pressed on.

"Positive! Look it's 6pm, get going. Really, I'll be fine... I have to file a few things and I'm finished!" Hermione insisted, laughingly.

"Alright, alright! Not too long! If I find out you stayed here till 8:30 like one time! I will tell head boss!" Megaera threatened playfully.

Hermione chuckled and smiled fondly at Megaera. "Alright... I'll leave at eight..."

Meg smiled back, somewhat okay with her answer.

"...Eight twenty five."

"Hermione!"

"I'm just joking." Hermione grinned.

"You better be! I'll be off than! See you tomorrow Hermsy!"

Hermione scoffed at the immature nickname.

"Bye Megalooloo!"

Megaera let out a loud guffaw and soon disappeared leaving Hermione alone in her office.

She looked at the small pile of papers in front of her. Hermione drew another long sigh. _Here it goes to these papers and being finished before eight thirty!_

**~O~**

Malfoy had successfully retrieved the key from the flower bed and was sitting in Granger's upstairs study room. He was bored. Draco looked at all the books covering one side of the wall. _Well, won't you look at that, resident bookworm, stays true to the name._ He looked at the neat desk and a counter top with Wizard & Muggle pictures on display. Draco stood up and gave a sigh. There was one of her, with her mother and father, perhaps, and it was a Muggle photo. _She definitely did not get her hair from her mother_, he thought. The next was a picture of Hemione & Ginny laughing. They looked young, maybe during there Hogwarts years on a summer vacation. She looked so exuberant. After that image, it was one of the Golden Trio, Hermione in the middle, with the Weasel and Potty on either side of her. They were grinning largely, swaying a little._ Ugh, Gryffindorks._ It was a picture taken at Platform 9 3/4, possibly in their second year. The last photo he studied the longest. She looked beautiful, innocent and so oblivious. It was a Muggle photo, but he was just mesmerized by it. It was Hermione smiling angelically out in the distance on a beach. Her hair was cascading around her, her cinnamon eyes were bright and she looked like she was about to spin. There was a caption on this one, Paloma Plage, French Riviera. _Ah, so she's been to France_. He smirked fondly at the picture one last time and left the study. _It's really boring without Granger home. How long does that fire cracker like working honestly! It's almost eight o'clock!_

Draco was hungry and he didn't know how to work muggle appliances. He didn't really know how to cook, heck, he didn't even know how to cook at all! _I'll just call Noix._

"Noix." Draco called.

**POP.**

"Yes Master Draco. What is it that you may need my service?" Noix, a fairly clean looking elf, asked fluidly.

"Could you make dinner here tonight? Fit for two?" Draco asked casually.

"Why of course, Master Draco. What would you like?" he asked politely.

"Uh, could you make some butter chicken with rice? Something simple tonight." he mused.

"Yes right away. I'll be back sir, in this kitchen, with ingredients. One moment."

**POP** and he disappeared.

Draco plopped on the couch and sat patiently. _Okay, it's eight fifteen, what in Merlin's name is keeping her at wo—_

"Ow, crap, the key... where's my key..."

Draco's eyes widened. _Granger! She's back! Finally! Some entertainment!_ Draco stood up unconsciously and giddily to the door and swung it open.

Granger's head cocked back in surprise and she stopped rummaging in her handbag.

"Malfoy, uh, forgot you were here." she said breathlessly.

She made her way in and Malfoy smirked, letting her through. He noticed that she was walking slowly and on a limp.

"Alright there Granger?" Draco mused curiously.

"Mm.. I'm fine," she ground out and paused for a second, "Are you cooking something?"

Draco looked everywhere but her. "Not really... My house elf is here cooking for us." He than rested his gaze on her.

Granger was biting her lip cutely and her eyes fluttered about. She soon regained reality to the situation and frowned slightly.

"Oh... What!_ A house elf_! Oh poor dear, no really Malfoy, tell him I'll cook!" she began.

He waved his hand nonchalantly and shut the door, locking it, as he learned how to.

"Look Granger, you're limping, you must be tired, I don't know how to sodding cook and I'm not going to try. Just let him okay, my elf is a happy elf when he's cooking for me." Draco retorted.

She let out a "_hmph_" and walked on, still limping.

"Why are you limping? Did someone attack you?" Draco asked, following her.

She let out a tired sigh. "Sort of."

Draco's eyes widened and, suddenly, on instinct, picked her up into bridal style.

"Malfoy! Agh! Put me down!"

"No you're hurt." he said sternly.

"So? You shouldn't be doing this! Put me down! I'm fine really— Ow, my arm!"

"See! It's your arm too!" he made his way to lay her down on the couch, "What'd you get into?"

Hermione stared back blankly at him. She was in utter shock and bewilderment. _Malfoy just.. what.. carried me._ Her heart was beating ten million times faster than the mermaid incident this morning

"Um," she croaked, "I just had work and I had to talk to a mermaid." Hermione said breathlessly, once again.

"A mermaid? And what? Was she bonkers?" he inquired, like a drawl.

"No she had repercussions."

"Oh," Draco studied her for a moment. _I just carried her here! Salazar, I just showed her that I cared! Oh crap, I hope she doesn't think I'm out of my mind!_ "Okay, well, you should be fine yes?"

"Yes." she answered monotonously.

Draco stood up from his knelt position and made his way to leave._ Anywhere but here. What in the galaxy's name was I thinking. I hope I'm not blushing like a pansy... ha._

"Malfoy," she called, "Since you are my slave, do you think..." Hermione paused and blushed, than cleared her throat, "you could carry me upstairs? I mean, I'm limping, and it sort of hurts—"

Draco smirked, "Yes Master, anything for the Master."

Hermione snorted and motioned for him to come over. "Pip pip, come on! I want to change and help the house elf make dinner!"

"You're such a swot you know that." he stated and picked her up.

Her dainty arms wrapped around his neck hesitantly. Draco's breath hitched and tried his best to stay composed. _Woohoohoo, did I forget to mention, how ravishing Granger looks like. All. The. Time! And not to mention... I haven't shagged someone for quite abit... No. You are not going there... Not yet atleast.._

"And you are such a prissy socialite? Worse than Lavender Brown." she shot up back, teasingly.

Draco huffed, "Comes with the name I suppose," he stated arrogantly, "And I'm no where near that two coloured girl."

Hermione let out a charming laugh, in which Draco smirked fondly at her. They came to the top floor and he stopped, because he didn't know which was her room.

"Uh, it's the last door." she motioned with her head timidly.

Draco nodded stiffly and walked towards it. "Do you want me to go in?"

Hermione looked at him with her big brown doe eyes and he looked back with his silvery steel ones. He didn't realize how close she was before but now it was much more defiant. Her lips parted slowly and she breathed, quietly, shallowly. Draco didn't know what to do. Lean in and kiss her? Was it too early for it? Or say some remark to snap both of there trances.

"Yeah you can leave me here, I'll manage." she said first, breathlessly. The latter Hermione chose.

Draco cleared his throat and plopped her carefully onto her feet.

"See you downstairs, swot." he said jokingly.

Hermione scoffed and opened her door. She gave gave him a small smile and "Thanks Draco. Such a lovely peasant."

Than she walked into her room and shut the door quietly. Draco stood rock still for a moment. _She called me Draco. And this time it felt much better than the last time she said it._ A small smile crept onto his face and made his way downstairs to check on Noix.

**~O~**

After a deliciously cooked butter chicken dinner, Hermione felt like going to bed. She brushed her teeth in the bottom floor bathroom and made her way back to the lounge room where Draco sat watching television. She taught him how to turn the tv on, off, change the channel and change the volume. He was watching a documentary show about Greece. Something tonight changed between them. Like it was an actual truce. No compromise, an actually 'feeling is mutual' truce. Something you didn't need to say, you could just feel it._ He was really caring for me earlier when I arrived. He is quite intriguing and nice company if you minus his heinous traits. And nonetheless, he made,_ okay, okay,_ he got an elf, to make us dinner and he carried me upstairs on injury. This new Draco is nice to see..._ Her stomach did backflips and she smiled fondly.

"Granger? Stop smiling like that you're creeping me out."

"You can't tell me what to do, _minion_." she replied dazedly.

He scoffed and didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "What is it?"

"Uh, I'm tired... can you take me upstairs again... ? I mean, so I don't take ten minutes just to get up there like I did going down..."

Draco chuckled and stood up. "Alright Granger, it's okay. You _are_ the boss."

"Yes, yes, I am _the_ boss." she uttered, remembering like a smack in the face.

Draco rolled his eyes and swooped her up into his arms abruptly.

"Merlin! Would it kill you to warn me next time?!" she shrieked, strangling him around his neck.

"If there is a next time Granger." he retorted smugly.

Her arms loosened around his neck and she let out a sigh. Draco made his way upstairs again. _His insides were going haywire and he could feel his hormones about to fire up. Oh Merlin, this like being a teenager again._

"Comfortable Granger? Why don't you _Slytherin_ some more, hmm?" he teased complacently.

Hermione chuckled and pinched his neck.

"Ow! Little cub!" he hissed.

"That was very crude of you, Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy?" he mused, a little irritable.

She blushed and cleared her throat. "It's not like you call me Hermione." the witch said matter-of-factly.

Absently, they had arrived at her room and he opened the door wandlessly and wordlessly. He felt a little intimidated and wary to be in her private quarters. It was far from what he imagined her room to be. It was simple and quite fairy like. A lamp was already on, lighting the room in a creamy haze. She had shimmery, white organza covering the windows, the walls were a soft, pale lavender, the bed sheets were a signature white and a canopy was held back by the headboard. He laid her down on the bed, slowly. The aura in the room felt intimate and hazy.

He looked down at her mesmerized in this moment. She was looking at him, foreignly and still. Her arms were limp around his neck. Her lips parted again like earlier and he looked at them for a moment. To kiss or not to kiss? Is it too early?

He felt the pull of leaning into her and bent closer to Hermione's face. She breathed in & out shallowly, her eyes flicking to his lips and to his eyes. Draco was almost there, almost to her pink lips, when he changed his mind and swerved to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. It was a lingering and dulcet feeling; it spread to to his fingers all the way to his toes. Hermione sucked in a quiet, sharp breath. His lips left her soft cheek.

"If it helps you sleep at night, _goodnight Hermione_," he croaked, liking the feeling of the new name, "I hope you feel better in the morning."

She didn't say anything but looked at him sleepily. He made his way out of the room before anything awkward or too sudden happened. His hormones were going crazy now. _I need to wank. Why didn't you kiss her?! If it were any other girl you would have claimed her!_

"Draco," Hermione finally spoke, he stopped by the door, "Goodnight."

She looked so inviting and beautiful lying there. _If only I could join you_, he thought. He nodded, smirked and shut the door, heading to the nearest bathroom. _Release, release, release!_

Meanwhile, Hermione touched her cheek and a smile crept to her face. _So, he has been up to something..._ She didn't regret not protesting when he suddenly leant in, and she felt wonderful in his arms, it was something she was longing for a while now. She forgot how it felt to be in someone else's arms. Let alone, be kissed on the cheek— something so innocent, coming from a man like Malfoy, who was always snogging Parkinson everywhere back in fifth year and being Greengrass' ex-partner— who knows what they've gotten up to! _I wonder why he didn't just kiss me? Oh sweet Godric, oh star of the east, look what you've done! My heart's fallen... for him._

**~O~**

**A/N: WOOHOOO! Updated finally! After what?! 3 weeks?! I'm soo sorry! I hope I made you feel really mushy and giddy though ;) Don't worry I should update a bit better now, that it is holidays for me! YAY!**

**Review my lovely Witches and Wizards!**


	13. Chapter 13: We Fight But Agree

_"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I was born too late.**

**A/N: Mainly Draco's point of view for this chapter. Bits of Hermione of course.**

**~O~**

Draco had woken up the next few days, with a smirk on his face every morning. Even though he was still playing slave to Hermione he couldn't get over how right things were starting to feel. Sure, they still fought the next couple of the days after the incident (the kiss on the cheek that is) but it was because it was normal for them two. Draco loved challenging Hermione. And she, would always accept a challenge. She would boss him around and tell him to do things, but that wouldn't stop Draco from putting a retort in it. Hermione liked to be in control and to control. And if she wasn't in power she would do everything to make it possible. Draco was the same. He was stubborn, a little immature and spontaneous, than Hermione's way of control. They were the same, in a way that made them different. They were opposites attracting, two magnets onto each other, like a spark that could start something deep.

Friday arrived and he heard the regular (already use to) happenings downstairs. He stretched his sleep-worn body and yawned. Granger would have another go at him, like every morning so far this week. It was always something so petty, and worth analyzing— well to him, he thought.

He swung himself out his bed and headed downstairs to face today's wake-up argument.

Surprisingly, she wasn't muttering and gathering things together, whilst multitasking a few other things. The radio was on quite loud and he heard her singing faintly. He smirked amusedly._ Oh, I can't wait to see what Granger's doing._

He walked through the living room and ever so quietly perked into the kitchen. There she was. In her slightly, curly haired glory and clad in a baggy t-shirt and those damn, skimpy pajama shorts!

_"... You better shape up! Because I need a man! And my heart's set on you!..."_

One of Draco's eyebrows quipped up and he felt his lips twitch into a fascinated smirk. She continued bopping up and down & cooking, what looked like fritters. He leaned up, on his side, against the wall and crossed his arm over his chest, watching her silently.

_Why is Granger so happy this morning? Why she looks rather breath-taking when she's this happy._

Suddenly, she let out a little yelp and Hermione finally noticed Draco. He snickered.

"Malfoy!"

"Goodmorning Granger. It's lovely to see you woke up on the right side of the bed today." he quipped smugly.

She looked at him skeptically and then, "How long have you been standing there, exactly?"

He studied the kitchen for a moment and looked around a bit to prolong his answer. _How long was it? Maybe five minutes? Two? When you started bopping?_

"When you said you needed a man & your heart was set on him." Draco recalled slowly for her.

She blushed and turned back to her fritters. The witch was muttering incoherent words under her breath whilst she piled them onto a plate. Draco tried to listened closer to what she was saying but couldn't hear. He smirked wider and stepped further into the kitchen.

"You could of said something! How embarrassing! You're going to use this against me aren't you!" she began frantically, "Oh how awful I must've sounded, singing... No! You just stood there with you big bigoted brain and thought _'you know what'_ lets watch Granger make a full out of herself—"

"Granger." Draco cut in flatly.

"What?" She breathed, stopping from her reverie.

"Shut up. For Merlin's sake, don't just assume shit."

She gave him a hot glare. "Well than! Why'd you just stand there! You would of usually taunt me or I don't know, same something obscene like how it hurts your ears or—"

"Granger really. Shut up."

Hermione gave him one last hot glare, huffed and sat rigidly at the table. She pulled two fritters on to her plate and drizzled honey on top. She didn't look up at him or say anything, and continued to start eating.

"Aw, are you mad at me Granger?" Draco tested, mockingly.

"Yes." she replied bluntly.

"Well if you want to be on the right side of the bed again; you weren't at all a bad singer," he huffed, somewhat shyly & begrudgingly, "And you were quite amusing anyways..."

She stopped stabbing at her fritter and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh... kay. Thanks... I guess?" she said, uncomfortably.

Draco in turn, than cocked his eyebrow up & locked with her eyes. _She's so weird in the mornings, I swear._

"So... what are you so chum about this morning?" he asked casually, grabbing his own plate and sat across from her.

"Oh... well you know, it's Friday," Hermione beamed, "_Thank God It's Friday_!" she added cheerfully.

Draco snorted at her sudden gaiety. "So what? Personally Granger, Saturdays are the best days."

"I happen to like Fridays. It makes me feel like I've accomplished another week!"

_Of course, she just loves to feel on top! Ha. Always on top of everything! Top of the year, top of the Golden trio, top in the Gryffindor book... I wonder if she'd like to be on top... of me? ... Real mature Draco._

"Yeah well, atleast on Saturday you know you've finished for the week and you can relax so much more than a week day." he retorted plainly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just like the feeling of Fridays!" she said exasperatedly, "I mean, it's like it's giving you that motivational push to make it through the day and when you get to the end if it; it's like wow, you did it! Another week done!"

Draco snorted and tried to cover his snigger by stuffing a fritter into his mouth. He earned a mild glare.

"You're so weird Granger. Fridays are torture! It's a sick reminder saying that you've got all this work teasing you for one more day! When, easily, Saturday is there to tell; you can do what the _fuck_ you like today!" he smirked widely.

"Language Malfoy... honestly. Just whatever okay, you like Saturdays and I like Fridays? Alright."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright," the blonde muttered and added more honey to his fritters, "Well what is else it that you like about Fridays?"

Hermione studied him for a moment and frowned slightly. She looked at him intently. Well actually, it felt more like she was looking right _through_ him and not really looking _at_ him.

"Granger?"

She blinked. "Oh, what? Uh, I like Fridays ...because I get to work at Florean's today. It's just lovely."

"Oh." Draco concluded.

He studied her for a moment taking in her nonchalant daze and then continued eating. They sat in quite a silence, forks cutting through the fritters, chewing and honey squirting until he heard her start humming again. A different song this time.

He cocked an eyebrow at her but she did not look at him or feel unnerved by this silence. Draco had to admit: he was comfortable already with her. At times there were those awkward silences and squirming tension in the air, but that would easily slip away in due time, I mean, he was going to be at her place for a while...

"Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and totally forgot he was gazing at her questioningly. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat. She huffed and got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Uh, well Granger, I forgot to mention that I'll be out with the boys tonight. I will be home late. Do I have a curfew with this bet?" he asked tentatively.

She turned to look at him in surprise and in thought.

"Uhh, you can go out. I'm actually visiting Ginny too. I don't know what time I'll be back home... but you know where the keys are."

Draco nodded slowly and also stood up to put his plate away.

"Ohkay. Well, thanks I guess, Granger."

She gave a sharp gasp.

"What?!" Draco questioned in surprise.

The witch began chuckling and had a smug-ish look on her face.

"Did the notorious Draco Malfoy just say _thank you_?" she quipped.

Draco scoffed. "Obviously, you bint."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned swiftly to get ready for work.

Draco stood smirking in satisfactory and watched her exit.

"Oh and Draco! Wash the plates and put the leftovers in the fridge before you get ready!" she called, mirth in her tone.

"Darn that little beaver." he muttered.

He glared at the ground for two seconds and reluctantly decided to do his command.

**~O~**

Draco was at work now, currently scribbling a few last sentences on his report. He was glad it was Friday. _All these blast papers are sooo not my time._

His secretary slipped in quietly and cleared her throat in attention.

Draco looked up and smile faintly at her.

"How can I help you Nicolette?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Blaise and Theo are here. And it's almost resign time, thought I'd let you know." she said fluidly.

"Really? Thank fuck," he sighed happily and stabbed his quill into the ink pot, "Thank you Nics, I think you should head home too."

She nodded happily at him and left with a warm 'bye'.

He gathered his stuff and headed outside. There, stood Blaise and Theo, chatting animatedly together.

"Nott, Zabini!" Draco greeted, to get there attention.

"Draco! Mate how've you been?" Blaise asked, a smile on his face.

"Absolutely fine, Blaise, absolutely fine." he replied smugly.

"Really? Thought you would've cracked under pressure with Granger." Theo mused, smirking slightly.

Draco caught his slight smirk and he too, smirked a little wider. Blaise snorted in agreement to Theo's comment. They headed out to Apparation point of the building.

"Nothing I can't handle. All muggle-ish duties, but they're quite alright. She's fair with me." he replied complacently.

"We'll talk more about this when we get to the place," Blaise inputted slyly, "Now what are going to do with your stuff?"

Draco looked down at his suitcase and frowned, that he hadn't really thought of it. An idea came to his mind.

"I'll just drop it off quickly. I'll be right back," and he disappeared from them, and reappeared six seconds afterwards, "Hey."

"That was fast. Where'd you go?" Theo asked.

"Granger's."

"Oh of course, Granger's. Do you like living in with her? Tell me Draco, have you gotten in her knickers yet?" Blaise inquired devilishly.

Draco almost blushed and he bit down on his demure smirk that was fighting to show on his face.

"I thought you said wait till we got to our destination?" Draco said, changing the subject.

"Touché Malfoy. I'll wait."

"To Midnight Velvet?" Theo asked the two men.

"Let's go."

**~O~**

The Slytherin Trio arrived at the high-class and extensively known club and bar, Midnight Velvet, further north of Diagon Alley. They sat themselves at the counter and ordered there drinks.

"So tell us Draco, how are you feeling towards Granger? Last time, you were ready to throw her off the Astronomy Tower." Blaise mused, taking a swig of his Butterbeer (he was going light tonight).

Theo snorted. "Yeah. Don't tell us you're actually doing everything she says? Because personally, I can't see it happening with you."

Draco grinned lopsidedly and took a drink of his Peppermint Odgen. "I think the stuff she's telling me to do isn't all that hard."

Theo mocked a gasp and Blaise cocked an eyebrow up.

"Really... explains why Granger looks practically almost fine everyday." Theo informed, a sly smirk on his face.

"Being a good boy for her, Draco?" Blaise asked suggestively.

Draco shrugged and took another drink. He didn't want to give away too much of what was happening and what he was feeling about Hermione to his friends, just yet. They would laugh, berate, tease and hoot at how he changed his views on her so quickly, when two weeks ago he was quite infuriated with her.

Theo watched him carefully, getting a hint that he was hiding something and he wasn't going to talk... yet. _The night is young_, he thought mischievously.

"No, really Draco, how's Granger's?" Blaise insisted for him to go on.

"Mm, it's not that bad. The place looks a little too sumptuous for her, but what can I say... It's alright."

"Where do you sleep?"

Draco choked a laugh on his Odgen, "In a room, Zabini."

"But who's?"

"Mine?"

"As in..?"

"As in what?"

"Mine like– you've got your own room there or sharing with the owner?" Blaise quipped cheekily.

Draco kept a poker face but he gulped away any flusters. "I've got my own room," he said "Why do you keep insinuating that I've come to seduce Granger or something, Blaise?"

"No I'm not, Draco, honestly I was just testing the waters," he smirked, "But are you absolutely telling the truth that you aren't trying to seduce Hermione Granger?"

"It would be a surprise Blaise." Theo said, sipping on his Firewhiskey.

"Are you?" Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows.

Draco almost smiled but took a sip to hide it. "I'm her slave. How can I seduce her? I don't think she's daft Blaise."

Blaise chuckled. "You can just appear naked in her room and BAM! She'll be over you, I bet."

"You have a wild imagination Zabini." Draco comment, chuckling slightly.

"So, what have you been doing for Granger?" Theo asked casually.

"Well, when I arrived there, I did gardening and it was horrible. I have a slight tan now. I had to wash dishes, the muggle way! It's a waste of time. I have to clean up the table and what not, like house elf! I had to be a crutch for Granger—" he stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake.

"A crutch?" Blaise said lightly.

"Ah, she had an accident and she had a crutch." Draco amended nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah I heard about that accident!" Theo suddenly yelled at them, "Mermaid attack apparently."

"So you were her crutch, Draco?" Blaise said flatly, but his eyes twinkled otherwise.

"No." he scoffed and took another sip of his drink, than he realized he finished it.

"Another Peppermint Ogden here please!" he ordered.

"I heard you Draco, you had to be Hermione's crutch. Go on, do tell." Blaise insisted, sniggering.

"Why would I be Granger's crutch? Honestly, do you want me to get hit? I wouldn't go an inch near her." he lied.

"Okay." Blaise nodded dismissively, but not content with his answer.

Draco averted his gaze to the dance floor and noticed many dancing wizards and witches, whom the witches were dressed rather gorgeous & provactively.

"Well, men. I'm just going to duck to the men's room and when I come back, why don't we snag a few ladies tonight? Hmm?" Draco suggested contentedly, a way to distract the subject of Granger.

"Why not mate?" Theo spoke first, grinning goofily.

"We'll see you on the dance floor." Blaise agreed.

Draco nodded smugly and disappeared to the men's room.

"He's hiding something." Blaise said, as soon as he left.

"I could tell. Reckon something happened between them & Granger?" Theo replied.

"Possibly. Why don't we get him wasted tonight and ask more questions when he's not right in the mind? How's that sound?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Well, I bet after two more Ogden's he should be goners." Blaise smirked.

"Well let's get him two more drinks than," Theo grinned, "Let's see what our sneaky snake is hiding."

**~O~**

As soon as Draco came back, the three headed to the dance floor and danced with a few willing ladies. Blaise kept a friendly distant from most of women, thinking of his Cho, back at home. Theo & Blaise would pass him shot after shot to of the Peppermint Ogden to Draco and he took them without question, thinking it was all part of the fun.

After about many shots, Draco felt very tipsy. He swayed and guffawed until he couldn't handle it anymore. The ladies around him thought it was adorable and wanted to be the one to take care of him.

"Alright Draco, I think you've had enough," Theo chuckled, pulling him away from the dancefloor, "Now come one ladies, don't come off desperate now. Draco's got a lady back home," and the girls faces all looked heartbroken after he said that, "He just has to tell us if that's the case." he muttered quietly.

Blaise followed suit after Theo and the laughing Draco, to a table.

"Draco, Draco," Blaise said, trying to get his attention, "Hmm. Where's the key to your fathers alcohol collection at your Manor?"

Draco whipped his head to Blaise dramatically and pointed a finger, "I'm not telling *_hiccup_* you," he paused and Blaise looked disappointed, "But since we're mates; he keeps it in my mother's lingerie drawer at home. Pretty disgusting to me!" he slurred.

Theo and Blaise chuckled heartedly at their blonde friend. Blaise mentally noted this.

"Nice test." Theo commented to Blaise.

Blaise nodded smugly. "Soo Draco," he began lightly, "Have you been ogling Granger lately?"

He snorted and laid back on his chair. "Mm, when she's not looking," Draco chuckled cheekily, "But I'm not the only one. She's been taking a peek too."

Theo's eyebrows rose quite a bit and nodded accordingly.

"Not bad, not bad." he murmured, sinking the information in.

"So you really have been sleeping in your own so called room than?" Blaise continued.

"Yes sir, *_hiccup_* though... I have been thinking about being in someone else's.."

"Who's?" Blaise urged the conversation.

"No, no, that's something I can't say." Draco laughed silently.

Theo and Blaise smirked at him and shook their heads. _Point 1 to Draco._

"Okay... how's Granger been to you?"

"Sometimes, she's just such an annoying, know-it-all, jabbering, little swot of a bint and other times she's just..." he drifted off and smiled, in a creepy way.

Theo nudged him to snap out of it.

"She's just what?" Theo insisted.

"You have to promise she doesn't find out," Draco whispered almost solemnly and than he laughed, " I think Granger's mesmerizing. She's amusing to watch, she makes me smile, her witty tongue is worth having a go at in an argument and she wears the skimpiest pajamas to bed... sometimes I can't resist."

Theo gaped at Draco, whilst Blaise grinned wolfishly at him.

"You'll be thanking us one day, mate." Blaise commented.

"Have you made a move on her Draco?" Theo asked apprehensively.

He smirked benignly but it fell quickly from his face. "Unfortunately, nothing!" he slurred once again, "But..."

Blaise looked quite agitated to his pause. "But?" he insisted.

"But..."

"But what Draco?" Theo said exasperatedly.

"Well I was her crutch when she was injured,_ but hey_ she asked me to be it! So I took her to bed and laid her done," he stopped to make a hand gesture like he was smoothing something out, "And than I just looked at her. And I thought, what beautiful brown eyes she had—"

"And what Draco?"

"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! Merlin, so I kissed her." he paused, but to his two friends though, thought he had finished telling his story.

"You kissed her?!" Theo said, half- shocked, half-amused.

"Really Draco?!" Blaise said, juts the same.

"On the cheek of course. I didn't want to scare her..." he whispered in a slur-ish way.

And both men, looked at him even more shocked than before. _Since when was Draco not in for the kill?!_

"You've gone soft." Blaise said bluntly.

Draco grunted and tried to shove Blaise with all his power, but it came out weak.

Theo thought of something to test where else he laid with Hermione. Theo cleared his throat and tried tentatively, "Soo, what about Astoria?"

If anything was worse than a demented old lady popping out of nowhere in a Muggle movie, it was Draco's reaction.

"For fuck sake!" he lashed out furiously but still quite drunk, "I don't give a Merlin's curly fucking loafer about Astoria!" He put a hand to his forehead, distressed, "She left _me_ didn't she?! She's the one prancing around bloody Wizarding New York like the heartless Geordie bint she is!"

A few people looked at them in amusement but shrugged it off, heading away from them. Theo and Blaise recoiled & didn't say anything until they heard Draco chuckling eerily.

"Mate, are you okay?" Blaise asked warily.

"I just want to go home. I just want to go back to Granger... please." he wailed, turning a little pale.

Blaise looked at Theo pointedly. "Well? Lets go? He's obviously not in the mood to talk anymore?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Theo said accusingly.

"I don't know where Hermione lives! Don't you?!"

"Oh," he replied sheepishly, "Yeah, vaguely though. We'll have to do side-along."

Blaise nodded and picked up Draco's arm while Theo did the same on the other side. Draco was quite incoherent in the mind and his words were just mumble jumble of what he was feeling and what he demanded not to feel.

He muttered things about the way Granger smelt like sugary strawberries, that her library like knowledge was such a turn on, and being a Woody with Buzz ... whatever that meant.

"Ok, hold on," Theo said once they reached outside, "I've only been there once."

The three then got sucked into Apparation.

**~O~**

"Bloody hell Nott. Honestly, which way do we go?" Blaise growled irritably.

"I'm sure this the right way– Oh god Malfoy, could you atleast try to walk up straight!"

"Sorry. I just– Everything's so dark." Draco mumbled, regaining a bit of sobriety.

"Are we heading the right way?" Blaise hissed.

"Yes! I remember this road." Theo answered, though it didn't sound convincing.

"I see her place! Ow!" Draco groaned.

"Finally." Blaise muttered.

A light from downstairs was on and all three men frowned. They stepped cautiously into Hermione's front patio and hauled Draco in. Unfortunately, Draco had only gained about one tenth of his sober mind, he was still muttering and moaning & still unsteady on his feet. He was also still quite pale.

"Should we knock?" Blaise whispered, a little too loud.

"Sh! I dunno. We could do a drop and run..." Theo suggested.

"Dolt! He'll murder us! _Heck_ Granger will murder us!"

The door swung open, creamy light poured out and a shadow loomed over the three night knockers. Theo and Blaise turned to look at the figure standing by the door and cringed outwardly.

"You could be more quiet about murder, Blaise." Hermione said scathingly.

"Heh, hi Granger." he muttered sheepishishly.

"Good-evening Zabini. Nott," she nodded both at them curtly and than her eyes widened to the slouching third person, "Is that Draco?!"

Blaise snorted humorously. "First name basis are we?" he quipped.

She shot him a tired, angry glare but a blush creeped faintly on her skin.

"Malfoy?" she said instead.

He grunted in response and lifted his head slightly but lolled back down.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Hermione shrieked shrilly, "Get him inebriated, so he can barely stand straight and answer properly?! Is this the sort of hang outs you idiots like having?!"

"Hermione, shut up please." Theo said, wincing slightly, "You'll wake your neighbors."

She through him a furious glare. "I can make both of your murders look like accidents, Theodore Nott! Blaise Zabini!"

"Alright we're sorry Granger! Just come on! Draco's heavy and we won't do it again!" Theo begged, from pain and Hermione's scolding.

"Fine. Come on and leave him on the couch."

They followed her grudgingly into her home with Draco sloppily stepping. Blaise took a good look of what he could see of the home and agreed with Draco's description of it looking up town for her, but nonetheless he liked it for Hermione. It made her seem sensible and classy– something a pureblood would approve of.

Hermione sighed and gave them space on the couch to let Draco slump over. Theo and Blaise laid him out and stood back to look at there piece of work.

"So... did you want us to stay Granger?" Blaise asked warily.

"No," she replied tersely, "Go home it's past midnight, Merlin, but you've got explaining to do, _the both of you_, next time I see you."

"Yes Ma'am." Blaise said lightly in a joking way, but soon cleared his throat to see an unamused Hermione.

"Right than... we'll be going than. I'm sorry Hermione. We weren't planning to get him... that wasted." Theo said sincerely.

She let out another tired sigh. "Never mind. Just go on, explain another time— I have to make sure this ferret is fine."

Blaise smirked inwardly and made to leave first. "Well than Granger, we shouldn't be stopping you. Bye!"

Hermione narrowed her gaze but he soon was no longer in her apartment. Theo nodded and stiffly walked.

"Bye Granger!" he called.

"Goodbye Theo."

She went to the door, shut it and locked it up.

Draco groaned on the coach and rubbed his temples thoroughly. It was dim in there and realized that a single lamp was only on. Sweet Salazar, my head... it bloody hurts. He tried to sit up but failed and rolled on to his side.

"Draco?"

He jolted and his eyes snapped opened. _How'd I get here..? Is that Hermione?_

"Hermione..." he murmured dully, "I don't feel so good."

He felt her kneel by his side and place a soft, warm hand on his forehead down to his neck. Draco relished the touch and tried to snuggle into her hand some more. She let out a airy laugh.

"Mm, you're quite hot." she said seriously.

"I've been told." he chuckled.

Hermione snorted. "Git. Are you anywhere near sober?"

"I think I am. Have I said something stupid?" he asked her.

"You always say something stupid." she retorted lightly.

"You're stupid— _Granger_. I'm going to be sick!" he announced loudly.

Hermione's hand left his neck and she disappeared. Draco tried his best to think not to get sick but he couldn't take it anymore. He tried his best to stand up and leg it to the bathroom but—

"Here! Here! I have a bucket! Just– just throw up in that!" she yelled, panicking.

He grabbed the bucket and sat up. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the sick coming and— BLURGH. He vomited.

Draco groaned and shivered, placing the bucket down. Hermione left him to vomit and came back with a glass of water. She grabbed her wand and flicked a spell to cleanse his mouth. She took the bucket and scrunched up her nose. _Never would I have ever thought that I was going to see Malfoy's vomit!_

After she emptied the bucket, the witch came back to Draco who was slightly shivering and breaking out in a hot sweat on the couch.

"Hermione.. I don't feel so good... It's really hot in here.." he mumbled.

Draco's body felt weak and he felt sticky and sweaty all over. His head hurt less and his eyes felt weary.

"Draco, I'm just going to... change your clothes okay? I'm not going to," she blushed, "Undress you. Just transfigure. And I'll make the room cooler for you."

He nodded and didn't have to time to think of naughty thoughts. He felt the room go cooler and his work robes disappear, leaving him clad with no shirt on and thin black sweatpants.

"I've got no shirt on Granger." he stated, strained.

He opened his eyes to see Granger blushing and fumbling with her hand.

Draco smirked lazily at her but she was too busy flustering to notice him smirking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just– I didn't mean to not think of you without a shirt on..._ Merlin_, um, hold on, I'll try and get your shirt back–"

"No, no, I'm comfortable like this." he said, closing his eyes again and tried best not to smirk. _She pictured me shirtless, oh yeah ten points to Slytherin._

He felt his hot sweat cool down but he ached everywhere.

"Right," Hermione said, her voice a little higher than usual, "I'll just go get you a light blanket."

Draco huffed at her demure tone. He could just feel her embarrassed state oozing out of her, and he smiled faintly._ She couldn't handle the body she's just seen and oh, she's caring for me! Granger cares about me!_

"Here you go." he heard her say quietly, and Draco felt a thin blanket drape over him.

He opened his eyes again to see her over him, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glazed yet still looked hard. She looked deep in thought and she was biting her lip softly. Draco took in the beauty looming over him and couldn't help but feel privileged.

"Thanks Granger." he purred, to fluster her even more.

She sighed and it look like she shivered too. "No worries, don't want my slave getting sick on me now." Hermione replied, as calm as she could.

Draco chuckled and looked at her lazily. "Oh how could I forget. This is karma for Monday, you know."

"You know what karma is?" she said, sounding surprised.

"Sure I do. What goes around, comes around, right?"

Hermione smiled accordingly and huffed. "Hmm, guess you do," she knelt up straight, "I'll make you some tea. Peppermint okay? That's all I have at the moment."

He smirked appreciatively. _Now she's being my slave tonight! Who would've thought this would happen! She's just a Bott's full of surprises! And why peppermint tea is my favourite! Than spearmint and mint ginger..._

Hermione stood up and left to the kitchen. Draco watched her leave and sighed contentedly. Here he was post-drunk, somewhat sober enough with a hot fever, and Granger wasn't yelling at him, but instead taking care for him. He could get use to that. He wondered if she was worried, like how he was when he saw the purple blotchy bruises of hers on Monday. He wondered if she felt the utter need to take care of him, like he had. He wondered if she felt the butterflies he was feeling whenever they touched. You really ought to start making a move Draco, he thought. Draco smirked inwardly thinking of a way to get Hermione to stay with him, using his 'sudden sickness' as an advantage.

Hermione came back holding a saucer and tea mug carefully to the coffee table.

"There you go, my sick ferret," Draco felt somewhat elated that she referred to him as 'mine', "It's a bit hot though, do be careful."

He sat up steadily, his head swaying his vision a little, than took the cup in between his hands. He began drinking his tea because he liked it hot and a tad scolding.

Hermione stood there a little unsure what to do. _Should I give him aspirin or a Pepper-Up Potion perhaps? He seems fine now, maybe he's alright– just needs a good sleep._

"Erm... well, it's quite late Malfoy... I'm tired... Think you'll be fine there on the couch tonight?" she asked him tentatively.

Draco's eyes zoomed to her face and he feigned dramatic dizziness. He tried to faintly let go of his saucer and tea mug as if he was extremely swayed. Hermione reached out to his drink abruptly, and setting it on the table.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, concerned and looking at him deeply.

He shook his head no, and clutched his stomach. Draco groaned and laid back softly on the couch. Hermione knelt beside him, unsure what to do.

"Malfoy?"

It was quiet for a moment. Draco breathed in and out, truly exhausted, but spoke.

"Hermione, please stay." he croaked.

The silence was odd and questioning. It felt like a mute button was set upon the whole room. He wondered if she was going to answer his plead anytime soon. Draco opened his eyes, half-lidded and took a look at Granger. She was staring at him in awe and a blush was plain on her face. He smirked coyly at Hermione, and it seemed to snap her out of her trance.

She gently brushed a hand through his blonde, post sweat-soft locks. "I'll stay. Go to sleep Malfoy," he grinned inwardly and relished the feeling of her brushing his hair, "Or so help me, I will knock you out unconscious."

Draco chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

"You're sick and probably not fully intact.. and I, on the other hand, is a hundred percent sober and don't forget, a former war veteran. I think I know who would be out cold first." she said complacently.

"Alright," he chuckled again, amused, "I'm tired. Don't threaten the hurt." Draco mocked weak.

She gave him an airy laugh and continued brushing his hair absently. Draco gave a very small smile before finally settling himself comfortably on the couch. He couldn't believe that Granger was right beside him and tending after him! She actually stayed! If not any other moment they had been together, this would be his most favourite and sincere so far. He let himself relax more to her touch and he could feel sleep tugging ever so slowly at him. Draco wondered why Hermione stayed beside him. For all he knew, Granger was still hostile at times to him and was only treating him like a playful acquaintance. He really wished he knew what she thinking because he was tired of playing slow and yearning for her.

As he could feel the darkness in his eyes taking over, soon to be unconscious for a few hours, he felt her stop brushing through his hair. He wanted her to keep going and willed himself to wake up to ask her to keep going when—

"Are you asleep Draco?" she tested cautiously.

Draco stopped whatever he was going to do and relaxed again. She had asked him timidly like she was shy to continue. He was too tired anyways to reopen his eyes anyways.

"Good," he heard her mutter and sigh, "Well... where do I start? Hmm, I sit here waiting for you to comeback from your get together, perfectly fine, but than you turn up drunker than my Uncle Marcus!

She whispered harshly, pausing.

"I come back from work and I see your stuff in the doorway, and to think you were smart! Someone could've taken your things! You truly are clueless Malfoy!

"I thought if you stayed here, we'd end up killing each other, burning down my house and screaming at each other! This– this thing! That's happening between us is.. is.. is.. I can't even describe it!"

She paused again mid whispering rant. Draco felt like a little kid being lectured and scolded, but feigned his sleep still.

"You're not even infuriating me to murder you! You're not bullying me endlessly, and you have definitely not been sneering in my face lately... Has someone charmed you to act... nice to me?"

Draco wanted to open his eyes and ask her what in Merlin's name she was going on about, but chose not to, knowing she was only talking to him because she thought he was asleep.

"This bet... it doesn't feel anything like slave and master at all. I feel like... like... like we're just ... friends and I'm simply bossing you around and being so... carefree around you! I feel like ... your okay to be a friend... Is that weird?

"And to make matters worse! You actually acknowledge everything I talk about! Not even Harry and Ronald do that all the time!

Draco badly wanted to smirk but continued being stoic. He wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Actually, no! You know what! The cherry on top of all of this is? You make yourself look like a stuck up bad guy to everyone who knows you, and than suddenly you come here all civil and 'the smart, good guy'— And you just–"

She paused, like she was debating whether to say it out loud. Draco was dying to know what it was he did. He felt a mixture of bad & good in his tummy but pushed it away thinking it was just the alcohol.

"You just kiss me... Merlin..." Hermione groaned.

Draco listened intently and felt his ears drumming. _What about the kiss?!_

"You can't just go kissing women around like it's nothing... You can't." she whispered softly.

_What is she going on about? She sounds... sad and regretful._ It was quiet once again and she felt her hand skim through his hair lightly again. Draco badly wanted to just open his eyes and demand to know what she was getting at. He was achingly curious now and he wasn't quite satisfied with her last words. But he chose not too. He had to be quiet. This was eavesdropping... kind of.

"Because you know what, Draco?" the witch suddenly spoke again.

_No, I don't know what Granger. Please enlighten me._

"You can't kiss them because they'll do something stupid and... start liking you." she whispered, barely audible.

Than her hand disappeared from his locks and the feigned sleeper heard her stand up. Draco held onto his breath like his life depended on it.

"Goodnight... Draco."

Draco stayed shockingly still, until he felt lips on his forehead and registered it as Hermione, kissing him gently. So sweet and almost adoringly. He gave an involuntary shiver, hoping she didn't feel it.

"It's only fair." she stated quietly.

And he heard her mutter a spell, the room much dimmer now, and her steps faded away upstairs. When he was sure Hermione was gone, he opened his eyes and touched his forehead.

_What just happened. She just... Granger just... Hermione just... Did she just say she liked me? Can this be true? She didn't sound too happy about it though... But nonetheless, she did say how she felt... I can't believe this._ Draco smirked in the dim light and sighed._ It's still doesn't make sense though... Is she mad or glad about this...? Us?_

He shook his head, too tired and aching to try & think of an answer and shut his eyes. At least she kissed him tonight and now he knew what she was thinking. He really did need to start making a move.

And stop being soft.

**~O~**

* * *

**A/N: HEY readers! So... it's been over a week yes? Sorry, it's holidays and I thought I'd indulge etc., but of course I can't leave you waiting all the time! This chapter is important, just so you know both feelings from both parties now!**

**Next chapter: Moves will be made, feelings will lengthen, someone's found out about Draco & what was Ginny's surprise?! Til next chapter ;) xoxo**

**P.S.: I won't ever abandon this fic ever! IT'S PAINFUL TO READ ABANDONED FANFICTIONS. I was reading two extremely well written ones (I'm A Slave For You by jeszs & Scales and A Tail - forgot the author) AND than I get to the last chapter of it, unsolved?! WHAT. And both haven't been update for more than a year. CRY. So I won't ever abandon my fic... no matter how hard ;p**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far! You know reviews make my happy vault fill with more Galleons ;) so please review! REVIEW=UPDATE.**


End file.
